


Shared Destiny

by Angel_Della_Notte



Series: Sailor Moon: After [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Della_Notte/pseuds/Angel_Della_Notte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Silver Millennium, destiny calls the next generation of Senshi into action. For two young Princesses their destiny will be tied together more then either of them imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals. Though any other characters I do own.

Chapter 1: Chosen

A blonde haired girl stood in the courtyard of the palace an old worn sword in her hand. She was about sixteen years old the sword she used looked even older. The partner she squared off against was just a wooden training post still she attacked it as if it was a real threat to her. Unknown to her a woman with long green hair stood on the edge of the courtyard watching the girl a smile on her face. She had been keeping an eye on this girl for the last two years ever since her father died and she had moved to the Moon Palace. The green haired woman saw quite a bit in the future of this girl yet she knew the girl would be a handful. She was to become the future Sailor Uranus and the future Queen of Uranus. The green haired woman walked out of the shadows her long time staff in hand. The girl didn’t seem to hear her as she walked up thinking she could get the better of the girl the woman swung her staff at the girl’s feet but she quickly jumped over it spinning and placing her old worn sword to the woman’s neck stopping a mere inch away. “Pluto you know better than to sneak up on me.” The girl said.

“Least you don’t end up flat on your face anymore.” Pluto reminded. Slowly she had been molding the girl into the powerful soldier she would become. Sailor Uranus strongest of the outer senshi; a group that hadn’t been needed for a thousand years yet the queen now felt they would be. Pluto secretly hoped the queen was wrong but she knew it was true. 

“I never ended up on my face.” The girl said but she knew it was a lie.

“Whatever you say Haruka.” Pluto said. “Go get cleaned up the queen wants to speak with you.”

“About what?” Haruka asked.

“She didn’t say.” Pluto lied; she knew the queen wanted to tell Haruka about her destiny.

“Pluto you’ve never been good liar.” Haruka shrugged then went to her room to change out of her training clothes. Once at her room she walked into the living area. Her room was attached as was another room that no one lived in. Haruka had always thought it strange that with all the single rooms in the palace she stayed in a double without a roommate. Every time she asked Pluto she would give some cryptic answer like all things happen for a reason. Leaving her musings behind Haruka walked into her room and to her closet shedding her training clothes along the way leaving them on the floor a servant would be by later to clean them up. She opened the closet and pulled out a pair of dress slacks and a tunic being sure to buckle her sword back at her side. When she first got here the closet was full of fancy dresses but after much arguing and sneaking her own clothes in she had got her wardrobe changed to something more her liking. 

Haruka had always been a tomboy. Her mother had died when she was only six and she had been raised by her father who she thought always wanted a boy. Even though everyone knew the planetary Queens would always bare a girl as their first born. Haruka’s mother had almost died when she was born and so never had anymore children much to her father’s dismay. After her father’s death she moved to the Moon Palace to train under Pluto until she was old enough to take the thrown which by Uranian would happen this year when she turned seventeen. Maybe that was why the queen wanted to talk to her to tell her that she was going back to Uranus. 

Haruka made her way to the throne room and found the queen sitting on her throne with the young princess sitting next to her. Haruka walked towards them stopping a short distance drawing her sword then kneeling before them. “Good day my queen, princess.” Haruka said. 

The princess giggled a little then pushed one of blond pony tails behind her shoulder. She and the queen both wore the same hair style though while the princess had blonde hair the queen had silver hair. “Stand up Princess Haruka.” The queen said. Haruka stood and started to sheath her sword but the queen shook her head. “I think that sword has seen better days.” 

“It has always been good to me. My queen.” Haruka said holding the sword up and looking down the worn blade.

“I have a gift for you.” The Queen said gesturing to a servant that came out with a golden sword resting on a pillow. 

The sword was gold and had gems encrusted on it. On the handle Haruka noticed the symbol of Uranus etched into it. She knew she had seen this sword before but only in text books and paintings she saw around the palaces both on the moon and on her home world. “This is the legendary Space Sword.” Haruka said in awe. “It can only be wielded by Sailor Uranus.”

“Yes,” The queen said nodding and pointing to the other object on the pillow.

Haruka hadn’t noticed it until the queen pointed it out but there was a small pen on the pillow that also had the symbol of Uranus on it. “There hasn’t been a Sailor Uranus in a thousand years.” Haruka said.

“A time grows near where we will need one.” The Queen said standing and taking the pen handing it to Haruka. “Kneel Princess Haruka.” Haruka kneeled before queen bowing her head. The queen picked up the sword unsheathed it then tapped Haruka on each shoulder before sheathing the sword. “From this day forth you will be known only as Princess Uranus and someday Queen Uranus and Sailor Uranus. Now rise.” 

Haruka stood and bowed again. “Thank you my queen. I will serve you with my life.” 

(Later that day)

Uranus stood in the hallway staring at a painting of the last Sailor Uranus. She was to begin her senshi training soon along with the inner senshi that had been chosen. Would she be worthy to be Sailor Uranus? She had always been told stories of the previous Sailor Uranus they seemed so noble and valiant. As she looked at the painting she noticed Sailor Uranus wasn’t alone every painting she saw had Sailor Neptune in it as well. Would the queen choose a Sailor Neptune to fight along side of her? “Congratulations Haruka, excuse me Uranus.” The young princess said walking up next to her.

“Princess you can still call me Haruka.” Uranus said. 

“Only if you call my Serenity.” The princess giggled.

Uranus had always liked the Princess Serenity ever since she first came to the palace. It had started out as a friendship but deep down inside she knew she was in love with the young princess of the moon kingdom. She had realized long ago that she was more attracted to the female sex than the male and had even had a few lovers. “As you wish Serenity.” Uranus said. 

“Haruka what are you looking at?” Serenity said leaning into Uranus who unconsciously put her arm around the princess.

“Every painting I have ever seen of Sailor Uranus has Sailor Neptune in it as well I wonder if I will have a partner as well.” Uranus said.

“I don’t know mother hasn’t said anything to me but I hear rumors that Pluto is leaving for Neptune this afternoon.” Serenity said. 

“She hasn’t said why?” Uranus asked.

“She hasn’t even admitted she is going yet.” Serenity said.

(Neptune)

An older woman with long blue-green hair sat on a throne at the far side of the room. She was surrounded by several advisers and court members. Pluto was introduced and walked through the room stopping before the woman bowing lightly. “Queen Kaiousei.” She said using the queen’s formal name.

“Lady Adviser Pluto please do not be so formal.” The Queen said getting a nod from Pluto.

“Very Queen Nerissa, it’s an honor to be received.” Pluto said.

“No, the honor is all ours to what do we owe your presence?” Queen Nerissa said.

“Queen Serenity has decided it is time to begin training the next generation of Senshi.” Pluto said. 

“This is certainly good news, will be princess be training as well?” Queen Nerissa asked.

“She will have a few classes but the Queen would rather she not become Sailor Moon” Pluto said, “Though the Queen has decided to revive the outer senshi.” 

“All of them?” Queen Nerissa asked a little surprised automatically thinking of Sailor Saturn the senshi of destruction. 

“As far as we know Sailor Saturn has not been reborn. The Queen has already selected a Sailor Uranus.” Pluto said.

“She found someone on that rock worthy enough?” Queen Nerissa her voice a little bitter, she and the old monarchs of Uranus having never gotten along. 

Pluto smiled a little on the inside glad that the next generation of outer senshi had never met; she only hoped that the Queen’s bitterness hadn’t rubbed off. “Yes, she has chosen the heir of Uranus. She has been living on the moon since her father passed away.” 

“That ungrateful brat,” Queen Nerissa said. “Does Queen Serenity really think she can tame that imp?”

“Really Nerissa she isn’t that bad.” Pluto said.

“There are still scorch marks on the walls in my library and we’ve still yet to replace all the books that were lost in the fire. Is Uranus the only of the outers to be revived?” Queen Nerissa said changing the subject. 

“No, the Queen wishes to revive Neptune as well. Which is why I am here.” Pluto said.

“I am too old to begin training.” Queen Nerissa said.

“Quite true but you daughter isn’t.” Pluto said. 

“She is too young.” Queen Nerissa said.

“She is a year older than the inner senshi that have been selected.” Pluto told the Queen.

“I’ll not have my Michiru partnered with that cretin!” Queen Nerissa said.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. The senshi are chosen before birth by a power higher than any of us Queen Serenity included.” Pluto said. “I will be leaving on the morrow with Princess Michiru.” 

(Later that night in the palace gardens)

A young woman stood looking out over the hills to the shore below the palace watching the waves crash on the sand. Her aqua colored hair was pulled back into a pony tail held there by a light yellow ribbon. She wore a white blouse and blue skirt that fell down to her ankles. She turned as a man with long brown hair walked up behind her placing his hands on her hips. “It’s cold out here Princess Michiru. You should come in.” He said.

“Thank you Tolsin but I’m alright.” Michiru said closing her eyes and sticking her face into the wind. “I like feeling the breeze from the sea.” 

“Here then.” Tolsin said taking his coat off and wrapping it around Michiru’s shoulders. “To keep you warm.” He then wrapped his arms back around her waist pulling her in close to him before kissing her neck.

“Tolsin please stop that.” Michiru said trying to step out of his arms but couldn’t. 

He didn’t stop just held tighter moving one hand under her shirt gently rubbing her stomach moving up to cup her breast. “No, Michiru you are mine in one year you’ll be my wife and I’ll be king. I’ll do with you as I please.” 

“Let go of me!” Michiru said raising her voice and pulling further away but still struggling in his arms.

“I believe the lady said no.” A third voice said from behind them. 

“She is my betrothed and I’ll….forgive me lady.” Tolsin said as he turned around to see who said that. He let go of Michiru and then run out of the garden. 

Michiru turned to the woman seeing Pluto standing behind her. Michiru bowed to her then said, “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Pluto said.

“Forgive me for asking but what are you doing out here so late?” Michiru asked.

“I could ask the same of you.” Pluto said.

“I like feeling the cool breeze from the sea it sooths me.” Michiru said.

Pluto nodded with a smile on her face. This girl already showed signs of her path. “I’m actually looking for someone.”

“Who are you looking for? Perhaps I can help you find them.” Michiru said.

“No, need I’ve already found you Princess.” Pluto said.

“You are looking for me?” Michiru asked confused. She wasn’t sure who this woman was but she looked important. 

“Yes, I’m looking for you Princess.” Pluto said.

“Why?” Michiru asked.

“You don’t know who I am do you?” Pluto asked.

“No I’m sorry my mother doesn’t let me get involved much with affairs of court.” Michiru said.

“That is something that is sure to change. Allow me to introduce myself.” Pluto said pulling her transformation pen out. “Pluto Planet make up!”

Michiru watched as Pluto transformed into her senshi uniform. She was amazed she had never seen a real senshi before and to meet Pluto the right hand to Queen Serenity was incredible. “Sailor Pluto!” Michiru said. “W-what do you want with me?” 

“The Queen has plans for you, many great plans.” Sailor Pluto said.

“I don’t understand for what.” Michiru said.

“Here look at this and tell me what you see.” Sailor Pluto said handing Michiru a green mirror with gold around the edges and the symbol of Neptune on the back.

Michiru looked into the mirror seeing her reflection at first then the image changed to a woman in a sailor fuku it was like Pluto’s but green. The woman fought beside another woman wearing a fuku hers was blue and gold the second woman had short blonde hair. They finished off the monster they were fighting then the blonde woman pulled the other woman closer kissing the woman in green on the lips. The face of the woman in green cleared and Michiru could see that it was her in the mirror. “I’m a senshi?” 

“Yes, Princess.” Sailor Pluto said.

“What I saw in the mirror-” Michiru started to say but Pluto cut her off.

“Is for your eyes only, this mirror is your talisman always keep it near you it will protect you and show you many things.” Sailor Pluto said. “Now run inside and pack you things we leave for the moon in the morning. Oh and Princess Neptune pack light most everything you will need will be provided.” 

Michiru nodded then headed back to her room to pack her things. She held the mirror close to her chest as she walked wondering who that woman was in the mirror and what the strong feelings she felt were.


	2. Meeting Destiny

Chapter 2: Meeting Destiny

(Princess Michiru’s room, Triton Palace)

Michiru lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what all would happen tomorrow. She was leaving for the moon where she would meet the other Sailor Senshi and her new partner… the woman from her mirror. She reached up and touched her lips still feeling the lingering feeling of the kiss on them. What was it about this woman that attracted her so much? Michiru had never really been attracted to woman before but then again she hadn’t had much experience in love. She had been betrothed Tolsin since before she was born. She never really like him either it always just seemed she was his ticket to the throne and she was just a prize. She looked up at the door seeing it open and someone step inside. “Tolsin go away.” Michiru said but the figure still came forward to her bed. It was dark and she really couldn’t see who it was. They lifted up the sheets and crawled into bed with her pulling her close. “Tolsin?” Michiru asked though now the person was close enough to see it wasn’t Tolsin. It was the blonde woman from her mirror. The woman held Michiru close to her but not forcefully like Tolsin did. Her touch was so tender and loving. Then the blonde gently kissed Michiru on the lips her hands brushing along Michiru’s sides.

Michiru sat up straight in bed, there was light coming through the window. She quickly reached down and touched her night gown realizing she still wore it. She then looked to the bed next to her no one was there not even the blonde that had come to her last night. “A dream?” Michiru asked aloud. She closed her eyes once again touching her fingers to her lips remembering the kiss. There was a knock on the door pulling Michiru from her trance. “Uh come in.” 

A young girl around the age of twelve came in holding a basin of water. “Princess Mi- Neptune I was just coming to wake you up.” 

“Thank you, Saya.” Michiru said climbing out of bed. The girl set the basin down on the table and grabbed Michiru’s robe helping her put it on the girl sniffling a little. “Saya what is wrong?” 

“I can’t believe you are leaving Princess Neptune.” Saya said. 

“I know it’s hard for me to believe.” Michiru said still not used to being called Neptune. Pluto had said that since becoming a senshi her name was no longer Michiru but Neptune. “I think there are going to be so many changes.” 

“Like going to the moon and meeting the Queen. Oh Princess I’m so jealous of you.” Saya said walking over to the closet looking through the dresses. “Princess I think you should wear this one today.” 

Michiru walked over to the girl seeing she held a beautiful green dress it had a low collar and was a three quarter sleeve dress. There was gold thread embroidered on the collar and down the sleeves the symbol of Neptune on the chest part. “It’s prefect Saya help me change into it.” 

(The throne room in Castle Triton) 

Pluto stood in the throne room beside Queen Nerissa watching as Neptune walked in wearing a beautiful green gown. Neptune was followed by a young girl carrying a single suit case. Pluto noticed that the princess also carried a violin with her. “Good morning Mother, Lady Adviser Pluto.” Neptune said when she reached them bowing slightly. 

Neptune could tell by the look on her mother’s face she wasn’t pleased about her leaving which really surprised her. She and her mother had never really been close. “Good morning Michiru.” Queen Nerissa said getting an odd look from Pluto. “She is still my daughter and I’ll call her the name I gave her. Michiru come here.”

Neptune nodded and walked over to her mother being pulled close, “Yes mother?”

“I don’t care what they tell you about Uranus I want you to stay away from her. That girl is nothing but trouble and I’ll not have you doing anything to embarrass our planet. Do you understand?” Queen Nerissa whispered.

Neptune stood there looking in her mother’s cold eyes then nodded, “I understand mother.” 

“Good now go say goodbye to your fiancé.” Queen Nerissa said.

Neptune stepped away from her mother and walked over to Tolsin he pulled her close and kissed her lips. Neptune’s eyes fell closed and an image of the blonde woman appeared as well as a smile on her face. “I’ll miss you love.” Tolsin said causing the blonde woman to disappear when Neptune opened her eyes seeing Tolsin.

“I’ll miss you too.” Neptune lied it would be nice to be away from him for a while. 

“Are you ready to go Princess Neptune?” Pluto asked. Neptune nodded and walked over to Pluto grabbing her suit case as Pluto created a portal.

(Fields outside of the Moon Palace)

Uranus rode on a black horse with Princess Serenity beside her riding side saddle on a pure white horse. Uranus wore her standard tunic and trousers though for some odd reason she felt like dressing nicer the tunic she wore was dark blue with the symbol of Uranus embroidered on it. The Queen had told her yesterday that she was to meet the other senshi that she would be training with today. “Uranus are you excited about meeting the senshi today?” Princess Serenity asked. 

“A little bit are you? You’ve met them all before haven’t you?” Uranus asked.

“Yes I have, I am really I haven’t seen them in years. I bet you and Makoto Uhm Jupiter are going to get along great.” Princess Serenity asked. “She’s a bit of a tomboy like you.” 

Uranus nodded as she watched a young man ride up to them wearing the colors of the palace. “Princess Serenity, Princess Uranus the Queen requests your presence in the courtyard.”

“We’ll be right there.” Uranus said then turned to the Princess. “I’ll race you.” 

Before Serenity could answer Uranus had spurred her horse and was dashing towards the courtyard. “Haruka!” Serenity yelled then urged her horse after the wild princess of Uranus. 

The two of them raced along Uranus several horse lengths ahead of the princess. She jumped over the hedges and into the courtyard barely stopping her horse from tramping over a girl with long aqua hair. The girl staggered back caught herself from falling into the pond near them. Serenity was next over the hedge her horse knocking into Uranus’ forcing the mount forward knocking the aqua haired girl into the pond. Uranus swore using the Uranian language then jumped off her horse into the pond pulling the girl from the water. “Gods I’m really sorry.” Uranus said as helping the girl back onto the ground. 

“It’s alright I’m-” The aqua haired girl said staring at Uranus the same blond woman she had seen in her mirror and her dream.

“What do I have something on my face?” Uranus asked. 

Pluto walked over from a side yard followed by the Queen, “Uranus what is going on? Why are you and Neptune soaking wet?” 

“I uh well the hedge and horse jumped I didn’t then the pond we-” Uranus started babbling.

“We just decided to go for a little swim.” Neptune spoke up.

“I see.” Pluto said nodding.

“Well we can’t expect to present the two of you in court like that Uranus can you show Neptune where she will be staying?” Queen Serenity said.

“Sure but I don’t know where.” Uranus said.

“Try the room adjacent to yours.” Pluto said with one of her knowing smiles. 

“Serenity come on we don’t want to be late.” The Queen said. The young Princess got off her horse handing the reins to a servant and following her mother leaving the two soaking wet princesses alone.

“I really am sorry about knocking you into the pond.” Uranus said holding her hand out, “I guess you’ve already figured it out but I’m Uranus.” 

“It’s alright no one was hurt and you even jumped in to save me. I’m Neptune.” She said shaking Uranus’ hand then shivering a little.

“You’re cold I’d give you my coat but its wet.” Uranus said.

“Is our room far?” Neptune asked. 

“Not at all.” Uranus said leading them inside the palace getting quite a few odd looks from servants and members of court. Most of them just shook their heads in the last two years Uranus had live in the palace this wasn’t something unusual. Neptune couldn’t help but stare at Uranus images from the mirror and her dream appearing in her mind. “Neptune?” Uranus asked getting her attention. “Is everything ok? You kinda spaced out there for a minute.” 

“Yeah you just remind me of something.” Neptune said.

“Really what?” Uranus asked.

“Oh it’s nothing.” Neptune said, how do you tell someone you just met that you saw them in a magical mirror and had an erotic dream about them? 

“Sure, well here we are.” Uranus said opening the door. Neptune stopped in the living area looking around there were several couches, a table and two desks. “This is the living area, up those stairs leads to my room the stairs over there lead to the deck and that last set lead to you room. There should be clothes in the closet. I can’t promise that you will like them when I got here my closet was full of frilly dresses.” 

“You don’t seem like the dress type.” Neptune giggled. 

“Not exactly. Let me know if you don’t like the clothes I can help you get new ones. Pluto is stubborn but I know how to deal with her.” Uranus said.

(Later that day in the throne room)

Queen Serenity sat on her throne with the princess next to her and Pluto standing behind her. In front of her stood four girls, the first looked a lot like Princess Serenity she had long blond hair pulled back into a red ribbon she wore a yellow dress. The blonde girl stepped forward, “It’s good to see you Aunt Serenity.” She said and bowed. “Sorry Queen Serenity.” 

“It’s quite alright Princess Venus.” Queen Serenity said.

The next girl to step forward had long black hair and was wearing a red priestess robe, “It is an honor to be here Queen Serenity.” She said bowing.

”Thank you Princess Mars.” Queen Serenity said.

The third girl to come forward seemed a little shy she had short blue hair and wore a light blue dress. She held a book in her hands and bowed before saying, “Thank you for selecting me Queen Serenity.” 

“You’re welcome Princess Mercury.” Serenity said as the last girl stepped forward.

She had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail by green band. Unlike the other princesses she wore a pants suit much like a riding suit. It had a tunic similar to Uranus’ but it seemed more feminine. She bowed before the Queen and said, “Good afternoon Queen Serenity.” 

“Good afternoon Princess Jupiter.” Queen Serenity said, “I would like to welcome you all to the palace where you will begin your training to be senshi. I had hoped to present to you the outer senshi as well but it seems they must have been delayed.” 

Just as she finished the two outer senshi ran into the room breathing heavily. “I told you we were going to be late.” Neptune whispered. 

“Well if you hadn’t spent forever doing your hair.” Uranus whispered back getting a dirty look from Neptune.

They slowly walked towards the other senshi stopping and bowing before the queen. “Forgive us for being late your highness.” Neptune said.

Behind the Queen Pluto just shook her head knowing Uranus would find some way to make a memorable entrance. “Not too late, Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus. Well now that you are all here. Pluto would you take these young princesses and begin today’s lessons?” 

“Of course your highness.” Pluto said stepping forward and bowing. “Come on girls.


	3. Where The Sky Meets The Sea

Chapter 3: Where The Sky Meets The Sea

(Several days later in the fields outside the palace)

The senshi stood outside of the palace waiting for Pluto all wearing clothes that would best be suited for the classes they had today. Each of them wore some kind of pants outfit with comfortable shoes. All of them were there including Princess Serenity who had been sitting in on classes here and there. She stood off to the side near Uranus and Venus chatting quietly while Jupiter and Mars were debating something from another class. Mercury and Neptune had originally been part of the debated but had started talking on their own since the two of them could barely get a word in. “Neptune I can’t believe you are here I haven’t seen you in what six years?” Mercury said.

“I know my mother has said we’ve been to busy to go to any of the festivals on Mercury.” Neptune said.

“Aunt Nerissa really needs to lighten up some. Is she still trying to run your life?” Mercury asked her cousin.

“She never stops. I’m kinda glad to be here I don’t think I’ve ever had this much freedom and fun.” Neptune said.

“Living with Uranus that must be fun, Princess Serenity is always telling us stories about all the trouble Uranus gets into.” Mercury said.

“I haven’t gotten into too much ‘fun’ with her she spends a lot of her time with the Princess.” Neptune said.

“I guess that’s because she’s known her the longest out of all the senshi. She has lived here for the last two years ever since her father died.” Mercury said.

“If the King and Queen of Uranus are dead and their Princess is here who is ruling the planet?” Neptune asked.

“I think King Julian’s adviser is, at least until Uranus turns seventeen and is old enough to take the throne.” Mercury said.

“Seventeen that’s so young, my mother won’t let me until I am twenty-two and married.” Neptune said.

“My mother hasn’t said anything to me about when I will she just says whenever I am ready. Wait married?” Mercury said noticing the ring on Neptune’s finger. “You and Tolsin haven’t gotten married yet have you?” 

“Not yet, he gave me this ring last year for my birthday and insisted I wore it on my ring finger to let everyone know I am his.” Neptune said her displeasure apparent in her voice.

“Ah good you are all here and early.” Pluto said walking up.

“Uhm Pluto you’re late you told us all to be here a 7:30am it’s already 7:45am.” Venus said.

“That’s because I wanted you all here at 8:00am. Let me tell you something that will help you out when you are senshi and when you all take your thrones. If you are early you are on time you are on time you are late. Which means from now on when I tell you all class starts at 6:00am I want you all there at 5:45am.” Pluto said getting a couple groans. “Alright well let’s begin today’s class. It is important that a senshi remains physically fit. The third and fifth day of each week we will be doing nothing but exercising so I want you all to start by warming up a bit.”

Venus and Serenity started mumbling and stretching barely until Uranus looked over to them, “You want to stretch well or you will be feeling it later.” 

After about fifteen minutes of stretching Pluto got them lined up, “Ok let’s start with a little running I want you all to run to the palace gates and back. I’ve always thought a little competition is healthy and a great motivator so the first two people back will be excused from tomorrow’s lessons.” 

“To the gate and back that has to be at least two miles!” Serenity said.

“On come on Serenity two miles is nothing. That day off is mine.” Jupiter said.

“Only if you come in second.” Uranus said.

“Second, I plan to be first.” Jupiter boasted. 

“Sure if you can outrun the wind.” Uranus said.

“Ok girls on your mark get set go!” Pluto said causing all the girls but Uranus to start running. “Uranus what are you doing? I said go.”

“Just giving them a handicap, got to give them a chance.” Uranus said.

“Get out of here you cocky little devil!” Pluto said urging Uranus to run. 

Uranus grinned then set off into a sprint easily catching up with Serenity and Mercury. She shot the princess a smile then ran past them reaching Mars and Venus rushing past them. Up ahead of her Neptune and Jupiter ran side by side neither one gaining any ground on the other. By the time the two of them had reached the gate Uranus had caught them and pulled ahead. “Like I said you can’t out run the wind!” Uranus yelled as she passed them. 

“Hey this race isn’t over!” Jupiter yelled trying to catch up but was falling behind. Neptune passed her and was at Uranus’ side easily keeping pace.

“You’re holding back,” Neptune said as she ran next to Uranus, “Barely even breaking a sweat.”

Uranus looked at her strangely amazed that this prim and proper princess could keep up with her. “Think you can still keep up with me?” Uranus said then broke into a sprint. She ran as fast as she could thinking she left the Neptunian Princess in her dust. She ran right past Pluto stopping a short distance away to catch her breath sweat pouring from her face. She looked over next to her to see Neptune run up just a few seconds later hunched over. “You keep up with me? No one has ever been able to!” Uranus said dropping to the ground partly from shock and partly to catch her breath.

“Guess you’ve never been at sea during a storm.” Neptune chuckled as she sat down next to her.

A few minutes later Jupiter collapsed next to them, “Guess you’re not as fast as the wind.” Uranus laughed.

“Shut up Uranus.” Jupiter said playfully hitting the senshi of the wind. “Neptune I can’t believe you kept up with her.” 

Pluto stood off to the side smiling, yes this pairing of Uranus and Neptune would do well together. She just hoped they wouldn’t get to close like the last time. She closed her eyes her smile fading as she remembered the fall of the last Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. No that wont happen again the laws have changed it can’t happen.

(Later that night Princess Serenity’s room)

Serenity laid on her bed curled up into a little ball complaining that she was sore. Venus sat on a chair away from her reading a comic book and laughing. Uranus walked over to the bed trying to get the princess to laid spread out. “I told you to stretch more. Lie on your stomach I’ll give you a back rub.” Uranus said.

Serenity did it and Uranus knelt on the bed beginning to rub the princess’ back. 

“Serenity I’m going to go take a bath do you mind if I borrow this?” Venus said holding up the book.

“Sure go for it.” Serenity said looking up then closing her eyes again. Venus left leaving Serenity and Uranus alone, “Gods Haruka what would I do without you?” Serenity said.

“You’d be one big knot.” Uranus laughed. Serenity chuckled as well and after a while she fell asleep enjoying the feeling of Uranus’ hands rubbing her back. Uranus noticed the Princess had fallen asleep and stopped rubbing her back. She laid down next to her staring at her face. “Gods Serenity you are beautiful.” She whispered reaching out and gently touching the Princess’ face. Serenity leaned into her hand and sighed. Uranus just laid there staring for quite some time hearing the clock chime and realizing how late it was. She leaned in and kissed Serenity on the lips then stood covering her with a blanket. “I love you Serenity.” Uranus said. She brushed her hand against Serenity’s cheek and kissed her again then left heading back to her room. 

(Neptune’s Room)

Neptune lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, after classes with Pluto she and Mercury had gone to the pools and swam a bit then relaxed in the spa. They had dinner then Neptune headed back to her room tried from the day’s activities. She had come back a little late and was surprised to see that Uranus wasn’t back yet either. She thought of the blond hair tomboy after the race she and Uranus had been paired up for the rest of the day. Pluto had commented several times on how well they worked together. Neptune had felt a little strange every time Uranus touched her. The light from the common room was turned on and Neptune looked over to the door getting up and walking over to it cracking it a bit to Uranus walk in and up to her room before turning the light off. “She’s back late. I wonder were she was.” Neptune said walking back to her bed and lying down drifting off to sleep and dream of her blonde partner.


	4. Idle Hands

Chapter 4: Idle Hands

(Uranus’ room the next day)

Uranus woke the next morning hugging one of her pillows. She sat up looking around and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had the dream again, every night it became more intense, more passionate. It always started out with her sneaking into someone’s room and crawling in bed with them then making love to them, though she could never see the person’s face or any other hint to who the woman was. Her ears perked up hearing something coming from the other room. She stood from the bed straightened her pajamas then headed out into the common room. In here she could hear what the sound was better it was a violin playing and it was coming from the deck. Uranus walked over to the stairs as if the music was guiding her.

Once there she saw Neptune playing her violin with her eyes closed seeming like her mind was somewhere else while her body was left behind. Uranus sat down on a piano bench staring at the Neptunian Princess for a bit then as if complied by an unknown force she turned lifted the lid to the piano and started playing. She didn’t really know what she was playing she just let her fingers move with a will of their own. Her eyes fell closed as the music continued filling her with warmth. She felt more at peace then she ever had before. After a while the song came to an end and she stopped opening her eyes seeing that Neptune was staring at her. “Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Uranus said after a few seconds of just staring at each other.

“It’s okay, you play really well.” Neptune said setting her violin back in the case.

“Thanks my mother taught me when I was young. You are amazing I never knew how good you are with that thing.” Uranus said.

“Thanks, my father taught me when I was younger. I didn’t wake you did I?” Neptune asked pointing out that Uranus was still in her pajamas. She walked over and ruffled Uranus’ already messed up hair. “You look like you just got out of bed.” 

“No you didn’t wake me I got up on my own.” Uranus said trying futilely to get her hair to lie down. 

“Well that’s a good thing it’s almost noon.” Neptune said.

“Yeah well I like sleeping in.” Uranus said. “So we’ve got the whole day to ourselves what should we do?” 

“I don’t know you’re the native here what is there to do on the moon?” Neptune asked.

“Well lets see we could go riding I know some really pretty trails.” Uranus said.

“Riding? Only if you promise not to throw me in any ponds.” Neptune said playfully pushing Uranus.

“Hey that was an accident and I didn’t throw you!” Uranus said standing and pulling Neptune into her arms. “Anyway I promise not to throw you into any ponds.” Uranus laughed. Neptune leaned into her and stood still for a minute an odd silence between them until Uranus let her go. “Well I better go get changed.” 

“Yeah,” Neptune said as Uranus walked down the stairs. Neptune stood there for a minute still thinking what it was like to be in her arms. She felt so safe in her arms like she was meant to be there.

(Fields outside the Moon Palace)

Uranus and Neptune rode for a while enjoying the scenery of the moon. Uranus was riding the same black horse she had been riding with Serenity and Neptune rode on a cream colored horse. “It’s so pretty here. You must enjoy living here.” Neptune said.

“I like it here but I miss my home sometimes.” Uranus said. “I haven’t been back since my father died.” 

“Why?” Neptune asked.

“I don’t know it’s just when I go back everyone expects me to become queen. I don’t know the first thing about ruling a planet.” Uranus said. “What if I mess up? What if I can’t be the person they want me to be?” 

“I’m sure you’ll be a great Queen.” Neptune said. She wanted to say more but her horse bucked throwing her from the horse and onto the ground. It ran a few yards from them and stopped. 

Uranus quickly got off her horse and was at Neptune’s side holding the smaller girl in her arms. When she fell she must have hit her head. Uranus just sat holding her and a few minutes later Neptune opened her eyes. “Neptune!” Uranus said. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“I don’t know your horse bucked and threw you. Are you okay?” Uranus asked.

“I think I’m going to have a few bruises.” Neptune said standing up with Uranus’ help.

“Wait right here I’m going to go get your horse.” Uranus said making sure she was ok then running off to get the horse. Neptune watched as Uranus ran over to the horse then checked one of it’s hooves before leading it back. “Looks like it threw a shoe. You won’t be able to ride her until she gets it fixed.” 

Neptune nodded then looked over to the palace. “It’s a long walk back.” 

“Walk?” Uranus said looking at the palace then climbing on her horse. “I don’t know about you but I’m not walking.” 

“Oh so you are going to make me walk while you ride?” Neptune said putting her hands on her hips.

“Not at all give me your hand.” Uranus said. Neptune reached up holding her hand out and Uranus grabbed it pulling her up and onto the horse. “Can you reach the reins to your horse?” Uranus asked but didn’t get an answer from her. “Neptune?” 

“Huh?” Neptune said.

“You’re spacing out on me again.” Uranus said.

“Sorry. I guess I hit my head harder than I thought.” Neptune lied once again she was driven to silence from being in the blonde’s arms. 

“Maybe you should go to the infirmary when we get back.” Uranus said. “Can you reach the reins to your horse?” 

“I think so.” Neptune said grabbing the reins. Uranus reached around her waist taking the reins and tying them around the saddle. One of her hands rested on Neptune’s waist while the other held the reins to her horse leading it back towards the palace.

“So what about you? Do you miss Neptune?” Uranus asked. “I went there once a very pretty planet. I didn’t stay long though.”

“Part of me does but I like being here I’ve never really been away from home for long. My mother rarely lets me visit the other planets.” Neptune said her voice sounding could when she mentioned her mother. “She has my whole life planed out for me. I don’t think she was happy about me coming here. You know she even warned me about you.” 

“Really I can imagine the things she said about me.” Uranus said. “My father used to always tell me she was a stubborn and arrogant woman.” Neptune sat there in silence not saying anything and Uranus began thinking she said something wrong. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that about your mother.” 

Neptune laughed a little, “No your right she is. I don’t remember you ever coming to Neptune.” 

“I don’t think you were there I know I would remember a pretty face like yours. Like I said I didn’t stay long. I went with my mother I think I was only like five years old I was wondering around the library and bumped into a candle stand it fell over and set the library on fire. Mom took me home right away after quite a tongue lashing from your mother. I’ve never been back.” Uranus said.

“That was you that burnt the library? I was on Mercury visiting my cousin when that happened. Mother was furious about that for weeks she still is mad.” Neptune laughed. 

“You have a cousin on Mercury?” Uranus asked.

“Yes, actually Princess Mercury is my cousin. Her father is my mother’s brother.” Neptune said. 

“That’s why the two you are always together. I figured you knew each other but I didn’t know you were cousins.” Uranus said.

“You and Princess Serenity seem pretty close.” Neptune said.

Uranus sat there for a short while then spoke, “Yea, when I first got here I was really depressed she was always there for me. Still is.” 

They rode in silence until they reached the palace. They gave the horses to one of the guards at the gate and started walking inside. “Do you still want to go to the infirmary?” Uranus asked.

“No I’m feeling better now.” Neptune said.

“Well we’ve still got like half a day left what do you want to do now?” Uranus asked.

“Something that doesn’t have to do with horses, being around you and horses is dangerous.” Neptune laughed.

“This time wasn’t my fault!” Uranus said holding her hands up defensively.

“My mother was right you’re nothing but trouble.” Neptune said slapping Uranus’ shoulder then starting to walk off.

Uranus grabbed Neptune from behind pining her arms to her sides. “Didn’t you know trouble is my middle name?” Neptune dropped into a crouch slammed her fist into Uranus’ leg then leaned forward using Uranus’ body weight to flip her over on the ground. Uranus, having hit the ground so hard, gasped air into her starving lungs. Neptune held her hand out Uranus taking it and getting up. “I see someone was paying attention in class.” Uranus laughed.

“Yep, teach you to sneak up behind me trouble.” Neptune said. “Speaking of trouble Mercury keeps telling me stories about all the ‘fun’ you get into. I think they’re just that stories.” 

“Oh trust me Princess they’re not stories.” Uranus said. 

“Prove it.” Neptune teased.

“What am I hearing this right? Does little Miss prefect princess I never get in trouble want to do just that?” Uranus asked.

“I’m game if you are.” Neptune said.

(Later that afternoon in the gardens)

Queen Serenity sat in the garden drinking tea with a black cat and a white cat. One would normally think this was strange but the two cats were from the planet Mau and guardians of the Silver Millennium. Unknown to them two young princesses sat in the bushes watching them. “How much belladonna did you put in Artemis’ tea?” Uranus whispered.

“Enough.” Neptune whispered back.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should have put more.” Uranus said.

“We’re trying to make him sleep not kill him. Look there.” Neptune said pointing to the white cat as he yawned. They watched as the cat excused himself and then followed him back to his room. They waited a few minutes then entered the room finding the cat passed out on his bed. “Got the dye?” Neptune asked.

“Right here.” Uranus laughed.

“Why do you have pink dye anyway?” Neptune asked.

“Don’t ask.” Uranus laughed.

(Later that night in the dining room)

Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table to one side of her was Princess Serenity to the other sat Pluto, the black cat Luna and an empty chair. The rest of the senshi sat around the table. “Luna is Artemis coming?” Queen Serenity asked.

“I sent a servant to go wake him up from his nap.” Luna said as the doors to the dinning room opened and a pink cat walked in. “Who is that?” Luna asked as the pink cat walked over to the table and sat down next to her. “Oh my Artemis you are pink!”

He looked around the table at all the senshi who appeared to be holding in a laugh except for Neptune and Uranus who were laughing uncontrollably. “Uranus, Neptune do you know anything about this?” 

Uranus and Neptune both looked at each other then Uranus looked back at the Queen saying, “Well maybe he fell in a vat of red wine. Luna has been saying that he's been drinking too much lately.”

“Yes, my queen, I saw him outside the wine cellars in the lower levels this afternoon.” Neptune joined in crafting a tale.

“And why we're you down there? You know you aren't supposed to be down there.” Queen Serenity asked a skeptic look on her face.

Neptune sat there in silence not knowing what to say she quickly looked over to Uranus who sat there trying to think of something to say. “I asked her and Uranus to meet me there to go over the lessons they missed today.” Pluto said.

Queen Serenity glanced over to Pluto who nodded slightly. “Well that explains it then. Artemis I’m sorry for whoever played this prank on you perhaps a little bleach will turn you back to normal.” Serenity said.

The rest of the meal went without any problems and the senshi were excused. Uranus and Neptune were heading back to their room when Mars stepped out in front of them. “I know it was you.” She said pointing at Uranus.

“What was me Mars?” Uranus asked.

“It was you that dyed Artemis pink just like I know it was you dyed my robes pink.” Mars said.

“Are you sure you didn’t just accidentally wash the bottoms with the tops and it bled?” Neptune said.

“You’re both in on it I know it!” Mars said then stormed off. 

Both Uranus and Neptune laughed then started heading back to their room. Once there Neptune turned to Uranus, “Did you really dye her robes pink last week?” 

“Guilty.” Uranus said. 

“And switched Mercury’s text books with comics?” Neptune asked to which Uranus nodded. “Put itching powder in Jupiter’s Gi?” 

“Yep. Remember that day Venus showed up to sparing class in a mini skirt and tube top?” Uranus said.

“Yea that was you!” Neptune said. “You pranked everyone… wait a minute what were you going to do to me?” 

“Well I have to admit I wasn’t sure so.” Uranus said walking towards her desk and taking a small book out.

“My diary!” Neptune said running over to Uranus and taking it. “You didn’t read it did you?” Neptune said thinking of the entries about her dreams and Uranus. 

“I couldn’t pick the lock.” Uranus said. 

“I can’t believe you took my diary.” Neptune said.

“I didn’t read it.” Uranus said.

“But you were going to!” Neptune said storming up the stairs to her room. 

Uranus stood there for a minute then walked up the stairs knocking on the door. Neptune didn’t answer so she knocked a few more times she wasn’t sure but she thought she heard Neptune crying. She tried opening the door but it was locked. “Neptune I’m sorry.” Uranus said through the door but again Neptune didn’t say anything.


	5. Foolish Dreams and False Hopes

Chapter 5: Foolish Dreams and False Hopes

(Palace Gardens one week later)

Uranus and Neptune stood in the gardens each with a scrub brush in their hands scrubbing the statues in the gardens. The Queen wanted them clean for the upcoming Moon Ball and Pluto had two prefect volunteers. Every since the pink cat incident Pluto had been able to find tasks to occupy the two outer senshi’s free time keeping them out of trouble for the most part. They mostly worked in silence and hadn’t spoken much in the last week Neptune still mad about the dairy. Both looked up to see Mars, Jupiter and Mercury walk by. Mars walked over to the statue Uranus was cleaning and leaned against it. “Uranus you missed a spot.” She said pointing to a speck of dirt. 

“Thanks Mars.” Uranus said scrubbing it. 

“You missed one here too.” She said touching a part that was clean until she moved her finger. 

“Stop that Mars.” Uranus said. 

“Stop what Uranus?” Mars said putting her whole hand on the statue leaving a black hand print. 

Uranus dropped her brush to the ground then stood in front of Mars who stepped back a bit seeing the angry face on Uranus and remembered Uranus was taller and stronger. “Stop that before I make you stop.” Uranus said.

“Come on Mars lets go.” Jupiter said grabbing Mars by the hand and pulling her away realizing afterward that she had charcoal all over her hand. “That was mean Mars.” Jupiter said wiping the charcoal on her pants.

“Yea well so was dying my robes pink and don’t forget about the itching powder she put in your Gi.” Mars said.

“I was kinda of embarrassed when Pluto found those comic books but I have to admit it was funny.” Mercury said. 

“I bet I looked funny jumping around scratching too.” Jupiter laughed.

Uranus shook her head watching them walk away then turned back the statue and started cleaning the hand print off. “Can you believe the nerve of her?” She asked. Neptune looked over to Uranus shook her head then went back to cleaning her statue. “Hey you can’t still be mad at me. I think I’ve said sorry a hundred times.” Uranus said but still didn’t get answer from Neptune. She picked a sponge up from her bucket soaked then threw it at Neptune hitting her in the back.

Neptune jumped in shock then turned to face Uranus. “What did you do that for?” 

“That got your attention.” Uranus grinned. Neptune shook her head then picked up her bucket moving to the statue next to Uranus and started cleaning it. “I already did that one.” Uranus said.

“I know.” Neptune said picking up her bucket.

“Then why are you hey no!” Uranus said as the contents of Neptune’s bucket came flying at her. She stood there soaking wet staring at the Neptunian Princess. “That was low.”

“Well you started it.” Neptune said picking her bucket up and walking back over to the garden shack to fill it again. Uranus got a wicked grin on her face and ran over to Neptune hugging her from behind. Neptune dropped her bucket then started to try and break free but Uranus picked her up slinging the smaller princess over her shoulder and walking towards the pond. “Uranus put me down!” Neptune shouted.

“Sure thing.” Uranus said tossing her in the pond. 

Neptune dipped completely under the water and didn’t come back up. Uranus stood there for a minute staring at the water. “Neptune?” She asked stepping into the pond. She walked out about waist deep looking for the senshi of the sea. After about two minutes Uranus started freaking out until she saw Neptune floating face down in the water on the other side of the pond. She quickly swam over to her and rolled her over in the water. “Neptune!” Uranus said lowering her face to Neptune’s to see if she was breathing. Right as her face was several inches away she was splashed with water. 

Neptune stood up spitting the last of the water at Uranus. “Got you!” Neptune laughed. 

“Oh you’re going to pay for that!” Uranus said grabbing her and dunking her in the water. 

The two of them start splashing each other with water and didn’t hear Pluto calling their names or notice when she walked up. “You know we do have several swimming pools.” Pluto said from the shore. “I don’t know why you two prefer swimming in the ponds and fully clothed. Besides shouldn’t you two be working still?”

Uranus and Neptune both looked up at the older woman then at each other a wicked grin on both their faces. They turned back to Pluto at the same time splashing her with water. Uranus continued splashing the angry Guardian of Time as Neptune dipped under the water swimming to the edge grabbing Pluto’s ankles and pulling her in the water. 

“Oh you two are going to pay for that!” Pluto said grabbing Neptune and dunking her then splashing Uranus.

“Ahem.” Queen Serenity said from the edge watching her adviser and the two princesses in the pond splashing around. Next to her stood Luna and Artemis the latter a lighter shade of pink then he had been before. The bleach only seemed to lighten his pink fur. “Pluto is this some sort of new training program you haven’t told me about?” Serenity laughed. Pluto just smiled and looked at the two princesses nodding before splashing the Queen and two cats.

(Later that day in the Queen’s study)

Uranus and Neptune stood before the Queen’s desk both of them had been sent back to their rooms to change then were told to report to the Queen’s study. As they stood there they both had a fearful look on their faces wondering what the queen would do to them. Neptune stood there praying she wouldn’t tell her mother about this. They both turned seeing Queen Serenity walk in her hair down and still wet. They bowed as she walked past them and sat at her desk. “Sit.” She said.

“Queen Serenity I can explain.” Uranus started to say but was cut off.

“Sit down Uranus.” Queen Serenity said her voice stern. “I don’t know what has been going on between you two. First the pranks on the inner senshi, then Artemis, and now this?” Queen Serenity said. “Yes I know very well it was the two of you but I let Pluto handle it.” 

“I’m sorry Queen Serenity.” Both of them said at the same time staring at the floor.

“The question is what am I going to do with you two?” Queen Serenity said.

“Queen Serenity are you going to tell my mother?” Neptune asked looking up. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Queen Serenity said stopping for a minute to think about their punishment. “Though in today’s activities you didn’t act alone,” Serenity said laughing a bit the image of Pluto being pulled into the pond and acting like a child again fresh in her mind, “You know though I haven’t seen Pluto smile like that in years. No, Neptune I’m not going to tell your mother. But for the next month on your days off from training you both will be in court with me. You’ll be doing the duties of a page basically running errands and anything else I can think of for you to do. I think it will be a good experience for the both of you. Especially you Uranus as when you are done with your training you will be returning to Uranus where you will be crowned Queen. Now get out of here. I’ll excuse you from your page duties this weekend because of the ball.” 

“Thank you Queen Serenity.” Neptune said as she stood and bowed. 

Uranus bowed as well and they both left heading back to their room. “Man we have to spend our days off in court?” 

“I’m kinda of excited I’ve never really been to court.” Neptune said.

“You aren’t missing much it’s boring as hell.” Uranus said sitting down on the sofa.

Neptune nodded then sat down next to her. “Uranus.”

“Yea?” Uranus asked.

“I’m sorry for giving you the cold shoulder all week.” Neptune said.

“No it’s my fault I shouldn’t have taken you dairy.” Uranus said.

“Friends again?” Neptune asked.

“Yea.” Uranus said putting her arm around Neptune’s shoulder.

(Several nights later at the Moon Ball)

Neptune stood on the top of the stairs with Tolsin waiting to be announced before descending into the ball. She wore a long green dress that flared out at the bottom the front of it looked like a corset lacing up over all it had the look like something out of a Victorian painting. “Princess Neptune and the Duke Tolsin De Rubikon,” The man at the top of the stairs said as Neptune and Tolsin walked down the stairs. Neptune was still a little surprised he was here. Tolsin said he had heard about the ball and refused to leave his fiancée without an escort. Neptune knew it was just so he could be seen in the court of the Moon Palace. 

“Michiru would you care to dance?” Tolsin asked though the way he spoke it sounded more like he was telling her.

“Tolsin my name is Neptune now.” Neptune said.

“Forgive me Neptune.” Tolsin said a displeased look on his face to be corrected. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

At the top of the stairs Uranus stood wearing a golden military looking suit. It had long pants that bloused at the knee met by a pair of knee high boots; at her side was the space sword. Her shirt buttoned up the front coming all the way up her neck and she had a long cape that matched. “Sailor Uranus.” The man said as she walked down the stairs he knew better than to call her princess he had made that mistake only once a year ago and she had a nice long chat with him about it. 

Uranus looked around the ball seeing Neptune dancing with a man she could only assume was her fiancé. Her eyes continued scanning the room spotting Pluto standing by Princess Kakyuu the emissary from Kinmoku and her three guardians. If Uranus remembered correctly the one Pluto was standing rather close to was Taiki also known as Sailor Star Maker. A short distance from them she spotted Princess Serenity standing next to several of the inner senshi. Uranus smiled and stared walking over to them. Once there she bowed and said, “Ladies you look lovely today.” 

“Uranus you look quite handsome yourself.” Serenity said as Uranus took her hand kissing it lightly. 

“Princess may I have this next dance?” Uranus asked. Serenity nodded and followed Uranus onto the dance floor. 

Neptune continued to dance with Tolsin until she saw Uranus step onto the dance floor with the princess. She sighed wishing she could trade places with Serenity and be the one in Uranus’ arms leaning close to her. “Neptune are you alright?” Tolsin said noticing Neptune had stopped. He looked over to where she was looking but Uranus and the Princess weren’t there anymore. 

“I’m a little tired can we stop for a while?” Neptune asked.

“Sure.” Tolsin said leading them off the floor getting them both a drink on the way. 

They both looked up to the stairs when there was a murmur from everyone in the ball room. “Is the ambassador from Earth?” Someone next to them asked.

“I think it is; that handsome one with black hair must but Prince Endymion and the others must be his generals.” Another woman said.

“Prince Endymion of Earth, Lord Jadeite, Lord Nephrite, Lord Zoisite and Lord Kunzite.” The announcer said. 

The entire dance floor seemed to stop looking at the men as they came down the stairs. This was the first time an Earthling had ever been to the moon. Uranus and Serenity were no different they stopped as well. Serenity leaned close to Uranus kissed her on the cheek then whispered, “Forgive me Haruka but I have to go meet them.” 

Uranus nodded then watched the princess run over to the Prince and his generals a smile on her face. Her hand reached up and touched her cheek where Serenity kissed it. The people around her began dancing again and Uranus realized it would probably be a good idea to leave the dance floor. On her way she spotted Neptune standing with her fiancée a bored look on her face as she listened to him. She headed over to them and bowed before Neptune. “Princess Neptune, good evening” She turned to Tolsin who nodded to her but looked like he wanted her to leave. “Good sir may I steal the lady away for a dance?” She asked.

“And you are?” Tolsin asked very annoyed.

“Ah forgive me Tennousei.” Uranus said using her family name and formal title well the one she had before becoming Sailor Uranus.

“Of course Lord Tennousei.” Tolsin said recognizing the royal name of Uranus. He knew Uranus only had one princess and no princes so this must have been a cousin. Either way they still out ranked him and he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to refuse. He pulled Neptune close and deeply kissed her letting this Uranian know that Neptune was his.

Neptune took Uranus’ hand and followed her onto the dance floor a smile on her face. The music slowed and Uranus wrapped her arms around Neptune holding the smaller girl close to her. “You looked like you needed rescuing.” Uranus said remembering that Neptune had mentioned once that she wasn’t fond of her fiancé. Uranus never could understand why Neptune was engaged to him if she didn’t love him. Neptune had tried to explain that they were betrothed and she couldn’t just say no. This had just led into an argument where she had tried to tell Neptune that she could say no that it was her life and she should be able to love whoever she wanted.

“I did thank you.” Neptune said laying her head on Uranus’ chest. “He has been droning on all night about how mother thinks we should push the wedding up.”

“Move the wedding to when?” Uranus asked.

“This spring, he said mother was planning on talking with the Queen about getting me excused from training for several months.” Neptune said.

“This spring Neptune that’s only two months away,” Uranus said.

“I know but there is nothing I can do about it.” Neptune said.

“You can just say no. Go up to your mother and tell her you are not marrying him and that’s that.” Uranus said.

“Uranus it’s not that simple my mother…” Neptune said trailing off.

“Shouldn’t be allowed to control your life. Neptune are you going to marry him and spend the rest of you life with him just because your mother says you should? Isn’t there someone out there that you love? That you want to spend your life with?” Uranus asked.

Neptune looked up into Uranus’ soft green eyes staring at them praying that there were no tears in her own eyes. “Yes, I love you.” She thought. “I want to be with you.”

Uranus stared at her watching as tears formed in her eyes she reached up and brushed a tear away, “Neptune, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She took Neptune’s hand and led her away from the dance floor and Tolsin heading to one of the balconies. Uranus pulled the curtain closed and took Neptune into her arms again holding her close as she cried into Uranus’ chest. “Shh. Please don’t cry.” Uranus said pulling her chin up making Neptune look at her. “Your eyes are far to pretty to be clouded with tears.” 

Neptune stared into her green eyes once more a smile coming across her face. Uranus leaned forward a bit and Neptune could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. “She’s going to kiss me!” Neptune thought happily. “Oh god please let her kiss me!” Her hopes were stomped on as Uranus’ lips met her forehead gently kissing it. 

“Better?” Uranus asked her hand idly brushing across Neptune’s cheek.

Neptune nodded then took Uranus’ hand gently kissing the palm. “Yeah.” She said.

The both looked over to see the curtain to the balcony open and saw Princess Serenity standing with Prince Endymion his arm around her shoulder. “Oh Uranus.” Serenity said noticing the closeness between her and Neptune. She had been wondering if there was something going on between the outer senshi. A smile crossed her face thinking they were together and happy that her friends had found each other. She never understood the law saying that two senshi couldn’t be together. It didn’t make sense people should be free to love whoever they wanted. 

Uranus took a step back from Neptune and glared at the Prince. “It’s alright we were just leaving.” Uranus started to leave but the Princess stopped her.

“Uranus wait I want you to meet Endymion.” Serenity said.

Uranus growled on the inside noticing that Serenity didn’t use any titles when referring to the Prince of Earth. “Endymion these are two of my senshi Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune. They are the guardians of the outer solar system.” Serenity said.

Endymion held his hand out and Uranus took it firmly grasping it and staring harshly into his eyes. “Nice to meet you.” Uranus said bitterly. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Endymion said nodding then let go of Uranus’ hand taking Neptune’s and kissing it. “And you as well.” 

“It’s good to meet you but we must be going.” Neptune said sensing the distress in her partner. Neptune took Uranus’ hand in hers and leading them back into the ballroom. Uranus let go of her and started walking away until Neptune said, “Uranus are you alright?” 

“Yea, I’m sorry Neptune I just want to be alone for a while besides your fiancé is probably looking for you.” Uranus said leaving the ball room. Neptune sighed as she watched the senshi of the skies walk away wondering if there was more to Uranus’ relationship with Serenity then she was letting on.

(Back on the balcony)

Endymion closed the curtain to the balcony then took Serenity in his arms pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. The kiss deepened and Serenity feel into his arms holding him tight as if she let go he would disappear. “I’ve missed you.” Endymion said breaking the kiss and stroking a hand through her long blonde hair.

“I missed you too. I can’t believe my mother allowed you to come. Do you think she will allow us to be together?” Serenity said. About a year ago she had been feeling rebellious and had gone to Earth wanting to see it. That was where she met Endymion. Since then she had been sneaking away from the palace regularly to see the prince. 

“I don’t know time will till all I can say though is that the alliance talks between the Earth and Moon Kingdom have been going well. I think we will come to an agreement soon. I worry though Beryl is against them.” Endymion said.

“Endy don’t mention her.” Serenity said hugging him tighter. “I don’t want to think about her.”

“I’m sorry Serenity. You know my love is only for you.” Endymion said knowing he shouldn’t have mentioned Beryl. They were engaged to be married but it was a marriage made more for politics then love and it had been arranged before meeting Serenity. Endymion now searched for a way to break it off and then find a way to make Queen Serenity to allow her daughter to marry a human. It wasn’t until recently that there was contact between the people of the moon and the earth. They hoped soon with this alliance things would be changing. Until then they keep their love a secret and met in secret. 

“Endymion our love will last forever wont it?” Serenity asked still holding her lover tightly.

“Yes, love nothing could stop it.” Endymion bringing his lips to hers again kissing her lips.

Unknown to them Venus looked through the curtains at her cousin and the Earth Prince. She knew that Serenity had been sneaking off to Earth but she didn’t know why until now. She was kinda surprised that Serenity hadn’t mentioned anything to her about the human prince. But now she understood why Serenity kept asking her questions about love and what it was like to fall in love. Venus even remembered Serenity asking her about the temples on the Venus wondering if there were any far off ones that no one really knew of. Was Serenity planning on sneaking to one of the moons of Venus to marry the Prince of Earth? Venus didn’t know if she should be happy for Serenity or worried.


	6. Destruction’s Child

Chapter 6: Destruction’s Child

(The classroom, Moon Palace two weeks after the Moon Ball)

All six of the senshi sat in their desks waiting for Pluto they were supposed to have a lecture on the Senshi Law but Pluto was already an half hour late. Venus and Mars sat off to one side of the room still talking about the Earth Generals they had met at the Moon Ball. Mercury had her head in her text book reading over the chapters they would be covering today. While Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter talked in the back of the room. It mostly was just Jupiter and Uranus arguing who was a better fighter. Neptune sat there pretending like she was interested but for the most part she just stared at the blonde tomboy. 

All the senshi looked up to see Pluto walk into the room wearing her Sailor Fuku. They all turned around in their seats wondering what was going on Pluto never was in her Sailor Fuku not even on sparing days. “I’m sorry but today’s classes are cancelled I have some important business I have to attend to today. Mercury can you see to it that everyone reads the chapters on the Senshi Laws again we still will be having a test on it tomorrow. You are dismissed for the rest of the day.” Pluto said then started to leave the room.

“Pluto do Uranus and I have to report to the Queen today?” Neptune asked wondering if they would get the day off as well or if they would have to perform their page duties. Uranus had been right court was quite boring. 

“No you are excused from that as well court has been cancelled today.” Pluto said leaving the room.

“Wow I wonder what is going on to cancel classes and court today.” Mars said.

“Do you think there is a threat to the solar system?” Jupiter asked.

“No otherwise we all would have been called back to our planets.” Mars said.

“Why would we be called back?” Venus asked.

“Because if there was a threat Queen Serenity would be calling the senshi to her, none of us have transformed yet so that would still be your mothers.” Uranus said standing up and walking towards the door Neptune right behind her. 

“Uranus you don’t really believe that do you? If it was a threat from the outer solar system only Pluto would go as she’s the only active outer senshi.” Neptune said.

“I know that and you know that but they don’t. I don’t want them getting worked up about this.” Uranus said opening the doors to their room. 

“So what are we going to do?” Neptune said.

“There is nothing we can do if Pluto wanted our help she would have asked. I plan to relax I haven’t had a day off in two weeks.” Uranus said sitting down on one of the sofas. Neptune nodded then headed over to her desk grabbing her violin. “Are you going up on the deck to play?” 

“No, I thought I would go play out in the gardens today we’ve been stuck inside some fresh air would be nice.” Neptune said.

“Mind if I join you?” Uranus asked.

Neptune laughed then looked over at Uranus, “Are you going to drag you piano out into the gardens?” In the last couple weeks every time Neptune went up onto the deck to play Uranus had ended up there as well playing the piano.

“No I was hoping I could just listen.” Uranus said.

“Sure.” Neptune said heading to the door.

(Unnamed Moon Orbiting Saturn)

Pluto walked as best she could on the moon heading towards a mountain in the distance. When she sensed the presence she could pin point where it was coming from and just teleported into the general area. The winds on the moon weren’t quite as bad as they were on the actual Planet of Saturn. It being one of two planets in the solar system not lived on. The other was her own planet of Pluto which no one lived on because it was furthest from the sun and too cold, Saturn’s harsh winds averaging five hundred miles per hour making it impossible to live there. Still Pluto pushed through the winds praying she was wrong but the Queen has sensed it as well. After several hours she made it to a cave in the mountains taking shelter from the winds and it seemed what she was sensing was here in these caves. She called a ball of energy into hand then placing it on her time staff lighting the cave. The winds outside made it hard to hear anything but the deeper she went the quieter it became and she could hear something at the end of the cave. The closer she got the more it sounded like crying and she could see something small cured up against the wall. She let out a sigh knowing that it was true both she and the queen sensed it. Sitting up against the wall was a small child around four or five years old with dark purple hair. 

(Princess Serenity’s room)

Serenity sat on her bed reading a comic book as Venus walked in without knocking though that wasn’t something unusual for the Venusian Princess. “Minako how are you today?” Serenity asked looking up.

“Serenity we need to talk I can’t take it anymore.” Venus said closing the door behind her and locking it.

“About what?” Serenity asked a little surprised by the seriousness in her cousin’s voice. 

“I know that you have been going to Earth and I know about you and Prince Endymion.” Venus said. 

“You do?” Serenity asked nervously.

“I saw you at the Moon Ball when you were on the balcony. I saw him kiss you.” Venus said.

“Minako I can explain.” Serenity said.

“Serenity why didn’t you tell me? I thought you trusted me.” Venus said sounding a little hurt.

Serenity stood and walked over to Venus hugging her tightly. “Minako I do I was just scared. You know it’s forbidden to go to earth much less fall in love with a human.” 

“Serenity I swear I won’t tell anything just don’t keep secrets from me.” Venus said.

“I promise.” Serenity said.

Venus jumped onto the bed pulling her cousin with her, “Tell me everything and I mean everything. What’s Earth like? Is he romantic? Is he a good kisser? Could he put a few good words in for me to Kunzite?” 

(Palace Gardens)

Neptune stood playing her violin eyes closed as always with Uranus lying in the grass a short distance from her. She was on her back and would be looking up at the sky if her eyes were open. Uranus loved listening to Neptune play whenever they played together it felt like they were taken away to someplace else, Uranus wanted only to stay there to stay with Neptune. She was forcefully pulled from the dreamlike trance when someone kicked her then the music stopped. Uranus opened her eyes to see Neptune fall over. She got up then walked over to Neptune realizing there was a small girl with dark purple hair lying on top of her. The girl was crying when Neptune sat up holding her on her lap. “Oh my where did you come from?’ Neptune said a little surprised. The child didn’t say anything just remained there crying and pointing to her knee which had been scraped in the fall. “You scrapped your knee, Uranus give me your handkerchief.” Neptune said looking up at Uranus who knelt down next to them wrapping it around the girl’s knee.

“There is that better?” Uranus said brushing the girl’s cheek looking into purple eyes as she nodded still holding onto Neptune. “Looks like you tripped over me and fell into my partner Neptune. I’m Uranus. Who are you?” 

“Hotaru.” The girl said.

“Hotaru what are you doing out here by yourself?” Neptune asked.

“I was with Puu and the tall lady with funny hair when I saw a…” Hotaru said looking around then pointing to a butterfly. “When I saw that!”

“The butterfly? Hotaru the lady with funny hair was it this color?” Uranus said pointing to the blade of her sword to which the child nodded. “She must be talking about the Queen I don’t know who Puu is though.” 

“Hotaru there you are.” Pluto said walking towards them.

Hotaru stood up from Neptune’s lap running over to Pluto hugging her leg, “Puu!” 

“Heh looks like we found Puu.” Neptune said.

“Hotaru why did you wonder off?” Pluto said picking up the child. 

“I saw a pretty…” Hotaru said pausing to think of what Uranus called it, “butterfly and followed it then I met yuri-rain-us and nip-tune.” She said trying sounding their names out.

“Uranus and Neptune.” Pluto corrected then looked at the two princesses. “Come with us I need to talk with both you.”

“Sure thing Puu.” Uranus laughed getting a glare from Pluto. She led them inside to her room where she laid Hotaru down telling her it was time to take a nap then came back into the living room where Uranus and Neptune sat.

“Puu I didn’t know you had kids.” Uranus said still using the child’s nick name for the Guardian of time.

“Uranus don’t call me that.” Pluto said. “And she’s not my daughter.” 

“Who is she then Pluto?” Neptune asked.

Pluto stood there silent for a minute then said, “She is Sailor Saturn.” 

Uranus gasped nearly falling out of her chair, “Saturn!”

“Uranus quiet down or you will wake her.” Pluto said.

“Pluto why has Saturn been reborn?” Neptune asked.

“I don’t know the Queen and I have been sensing something for a while now. That’s why the two of you became senshi. We had hoped that you two would be enough to stop whatever is coming but I don’t know anymore.” Pluto said.

“It’s over then if she’s been reborn isn’t it?” Uranus asked.

“Not yet the child has been reborn but not the senshi. Her transformation pen and talisman is still missing.” Pluto said. “So now she is just a last resort.”

“So what are we going to do with her?” Uranus asked.

“Much like the two of you the Queen has placed her in my care. There is nothing we can do but wait and hope.” Pluto said.


	7. Words Will Never Hurt Me Or Not…

Chapter 7: Words Will Never Hurt Me Or Not… 

(Neptune and Uranus’ rooms two week later)

Neptune walked down the stairs from her room wearing a robe over her swim suit she and Mercury had promised to teach Hotaru how to swim today. The young senshi of destruction sat on one of the sofas downstairs with Uranus or rather sat on Uranus. Neptune wondered to herself how this young girl could be Sailor Saturn. She seemed so young and so innocent wanting only to be happy and for those around her to be happy. A few days ago Uranus had failed one of Pluto’s tests and Hotaru had spent the entire day trying to cheer her up. Course Neptune had to mention later that if someone had been studying instead of finding out who was the better fighter was both she and Jupiter might have passed the test. 

“Neptune!” Hotaru said jumping off Uranus’ lap and running to her. It had taken several days to get her to say all their names correctly and even longer to get her to stop calling Queen Serenity tall lady with funny hair. She had even started calling Princess Serenity short lady with funny hair. Though now Hotaru called them both Serenity she could never get it right which one was the Queen and which was the Princess, neither seemed to mind as long as they weren’t referred to as the lady with funny hair.

“Are you ready to go swimming?” Neptune asked and Hotaru nodded up and down excitedly. “Uranus are you sure you don’t want to join us it will be fun.” They had been released from their page duties and this was their first free weekend.

“No thanks I’m not much of a swimmer.” Uranus said.

“You know Uranus if you really wanted to we could swim in the garden pond. Queen Serenity might get mad at us but it wouldn’t be the first time. Besides it’s been a whole month since we got in trouble.” Neptune said.

Uranus laughed then shook her head. “I’ll have to pass.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Neptune said taking Hotaru’s hand and leaving. Neptune wondered what was wrong with her partner she seemed distracted ever since the Moon Ball. 

“Neptune, why would Uranus want to swim in the pond?” Hotaru asked as they walked off Neptune chuckling.

Uranus stood from the couch walking over to a mirror and looking at her reflection. “Come on Haruka you can do this. Just walk up to her and tell her how you feel. You’ve never been afraid of anything.” Uranus said as she ran her hands through her hair, “Ok let’s do it. You can do this you are going to do this. Haruka go.” 

Uranus grabbed her sword hooking it on her belt before leaving ever since Queen Serenity gave it to her she didn’t go anywhere without it. She had noticed that Neptune always carried a green silk bag with the Neptune symbol on it. Once she had peaked in and seen the Deep Aqua Mirror and she didn’t feel so much like a dork for taking her sword everywhere. She headed straight to the princess’ room but noticed she wasn’t there. “Alright Haruka you tried she wasn’t there just give up. No I have to find her. I have to tell her.” Uranus argued with herself.

“Uranus are you alright?” Venus asked seeing Uranus just staring at Serenity’s door mumbling to herself.

“Yeah I’m fine. Have you seen Serenity?” Uranus asked.

“I think she is in the rose garden.” Venus said.

Uranus started heading down the hallway pretty fast, “Thanks” she yelled as she ran.

“Are you sure you are feeling alright?” Venus asked herself shaking her head.

Uranus ran through the palace dodging people until she reached the rose gardens and saw Serenity staring at a red rose in their hand. Uranus stopped a few feet from her catching her breath and it seemed that Serenity hadn’t seen her. She seemed lost in thought. “Serenity.” Uranus said though it came out just a little louder than a whisper.

Serenity looked up barely hearing her, “Oh Haruka, hi.” Serenity said handing her the rose. “Isn’t it the most beautiful thing the world?” 

“No you are.” Uranus thought to herself then said, “Yeah it is.” 

“How much do you know about roses? Did you know that on Earth the different colors mean different things? Red is supposed to stands for love, pink shows gratitude, white means innocence and friendship, yellow stands for joy and friendship, orange passion and burgundy means beauty.” Serenity said.

“Wow I never knew a little flower could mean so much.” Uranus said staring at flower.

“Is there something you wanted?” Serenity said.

Uranus took a deep breath and looked up, “Yeah there is something I’ve wanted to say to you for a long time. You know I’m not really good with words so I… I’m just going to say it… Serenity I love you.” 

Serenity smiled and looked at Uranus, “I love you too Haruka.” 

“Really?” Haruka asked.

“Yeah I’ve always loved you.” Serenity said hugging her. Uranus held her tight and raised her chin up kissing Serenity on the lips. The kiss deepened then Serenity pulled away a surprised look on her face. “Oh gods, Haruka I’m sorry.” Serenity said stepping back her hand covering her mouth.

“What?” Uranus asked a pained look on her face.

“Haruka I love you but I’m not in love with you. I love you like I love all my senshi. Maybe I love you a little more but Haruka I’m sorry it’s not a romantic love.” Serenity said a few tears in her eyes realizing she had hurt her friend. “Haruka I’m so sorry.”

“It is alright forgive me Princess.” Uranus said bowing then leaving not wanting Serenity to see that she was crying. Serenity wanted to follow but Uranus was too fast and already gone.

(Palace swimming pool) 

Neptune leaned on the edge of the pool half watching as Mercury held Hotaru helping her swim. She was worried about Uranus something about her this morning didn’t seem right. Like Uranus was worried about something. Neptune had been struggling with herself remembering her conversation at the ball where Uranus told her that she should just say no and be free to love who she wanted. She had decided a while ago that Uranus was right and she knew she was going to tell Uranus how she felt but hadn’t been able to find the courage to do it. Neptune jumped as Hotaru swam or better splashed over to her, “Neptune I’m swimming!” Hotaru said swimming into her arms. 

“Yes you are.” Neptune said then turned the child around getting her to swim back to Mercury who had taken a couple steps backwards. Neptune laughed watching her swim over to Mercury. She looked up seeing Uranus walk down the hall past the pool very fast an upset look on her face. “Mercury I have to go will you be alright without me?” Neptune said climbing out of the pool.

“Yeah is everything ok?” Mercury asked she knew something was going on with her cousin but she wasn’t sure and Neptune hadn’t said anything about it.

“I just have something I have to do.” Neptune said drying off and putting her robe on leaving. “You’re doing good Hotaru.” 

(Uranus and Neptune’s room)

Uranus sat on a stool in the living room she had managed to stop herself from crying and now she just sat there staring at the floor her head in her hands. How could she be so stupid to think the Princess would actually feel the same? “Damnit why did you kiss her you fool?” Uranus said aloud unaware of the fact Neptune had just stepped in the room. All Neptune heard though was “you fool.”

Uranus dropped her head down even further and Neptune stepped forward putting her hands on Uranus’ shoulders gently rubbing them. Uranus turned her head sharply seeing who it was and Neptune said, “Relax you are really tense.” Uranus compiled dropping her head again and closing her eyes letting Neptune continue to rub her shoulders. 

“Gods, Neptune that feels really good.” Uranus said. Neptune smiled and didn’t stop. Before she even realized what she was doing Neptune had leaned down and kissed the back of Uranus’ neck. Uranus felt it but didn’t open her eyes; she felt it again as Neptune kissed the side of her neck. When she opened her eyes Neptune was kneeling beside her and had just kissed her cheek. “Neptune what are you doing?” Uranus asked a little surprised.

“Something I’ve wanted to do since the first time I saw you.” Neptune said kissing Uranus on the lips. Uranus didn’t respond at first still a little shocked then returned the kiss gently pulling Neptune into her lap. Neptune straddled Uranus’ lap as Uranus’ tongue brushed her lips pleading that she open them. She did allowing Uranus’ tongue to slip into her mouth and deepen the kiss as their tongues danced. Uranus broke the kiss but didn’t stop there she moved in and started kissing her neck. “By the Gods, Uranus.” Neptune hissed in pleasure. Even with the images she saw in her mirror and the dreams she had been having she never imagined Uranus would be that good of a kisser. 

She was a bit surprised when she felt Uranus shift her hands from her hair to her rear and cup her butt standing up still holding on to her. Neptune wrapped her arms around Uranus’ neck and legs around Uranus’ waist holding tight as she walked up stairs. As she walked both of them still kissed the other mostly on the neck, a kiss to the lips sneaking in every now any then. Uranus fumbled at the top of the stairs trying to open the door but finally got it. She laid Neptune down on the bed and looked at her hungrily. She unbuckled her sword belt letting it fall to the ground then unbuttoned her over shirt before climbing on top of her and straddling her hips. Her hands traced circles on Neptune’s shoulders pushing the robe off of them. For a few minutes she just stared at Neptune’s body admiring her beauty. She leaned down again capturing Neptune’s lips in a kiss then moved to her neck once again. She didn’t stay long on Neptune’s neck much to Neptune’s displeasure but quickly found her chest kissing her way down to the cleft of her breasts kissing it gently her hands running up and down Neptune’s sides and over her stomach. Neptune let out a long sigh then whispered, “I love you.” Uranus just stopped mid kiss shocked at the words not moving. “Uranus?” Neptune asked wondering why she had stopped.

“We… we can’t do this.” Uranus said rolling off of Neptune lying next to her looking down at the sheets.

“Uranus I don’t care about the Senshi Laws I don’t care if they forbid us from being together, I love you.” Neptune said lifting Uranus’ chin forcing her to look at her. She noticed that there were tears in Uranus’ eyes and that this was the first time she had ever seen the Uranian Princess cry.

Uranus looked into Neptune’s deep blue eyes easily seeing the love there and not wanting to say what she was about to. She knew no matter how she said it she would hurt the girl, “That’s the problem. Neptune I don’t love you. If… if we did this for you we would be making love but for me it would just be sex. I can’t do that to you. It’s not fair. Neptune I’m sorry.” Uranus said then looked down at the bed not wanting to see the hurt in Neptune’s eyes knowing exactly how she must feel. 

There was silence between them before Neptune finally said, “It’s because you love her isn’t it?” Uranus looked up seeing Neptune’s eyes were clouded with tears that she tried not to let fall. “It’s because you love Princess Serenity.” 

“But she doesn’t love me.” Uranus whispered then looked down at the bed again the tears still falling. Neptune nodded then stood from the bed putting her robe on and starting to walk to the door. “Neptune wait. Do… do you want to sleep here with me?” Uranus said then her voice got real quiet but Neptune still heard her. “I don’t want to be alone.” 

Neptune stopped mid step still facing the door then nodded before turning around. “Okay.” 

Uranus stood and walked over to the closet grabbing two sets of pajamas. She handed one to Neptune then headed to the bathroom. “I’ll change in here just knock when you are done.” She closed the door behind her and quickly changed just staring at the mirror. Her eyes were red and blood shot from crying there still were tears on her cheeks. She hadn’t cried in a long time not since her father died. There was a faint knock on the door and Uranus at first didn’t hear it but then she heard it again. 

She wiped her eyes then stepped out of the bathroom seeing that Neptune only wore the top to the pajamas and it was way too big for her. “The pants were too big.” Neptune said quietly.

Uranus chuckled a little. “Looks like the shirt is too. Come here.” Neptune stepped closer and Uranus took her arm rolling the sleeves up so you could actually see Neptune’s hands. Neptune stood easily within arms reach from Uranus and after she was done rolling her sleeves she didn’t really move just stood staring at the floor. Uranus lifted her chin up bring Neptune’s eyes even with hers. “Let’s go to bed.” Uranus said taking Neptune’s hand and leading her to the bed. She pulled the covers back and climbed in but Neptune just stood there still staring at the floor. “Neptune.” She whispered. Neptune nodded then climbed into the bed with her lying down next to her. Uranus smiled a little then pulled the smaller girl closer to her who instantly curled up close to her resting her head on Uranus’ chest. “Good night Neptune.”

(The next morning before dawn)

Uranus woke up surprised she had the dream again only it was more vivid and not clouded anymore. She knew that her mystery woman smelled of a cool sea breeze. She knew that she had deep blue eyes. She knew how those feathery kisses felt. She knew that her hair was soft to the touch and an aqua color. She knew that her mystery lover was Neptune. Someone else shifted in the bed clinging tighter to her and Uranus looked down seeing that Neptune lay in her bed cuddling close to her for warmth. Uranus pulled the sheets back over Neptune who must have kicked off during her sleep. She then idly stroked her hair hearing Neptune mumble her name in her sleep. Every night for weeks Uranus had been having the most intense dreams in her life not knowing who it was that starred in them and all along the person had been right there in front of her. Why hadn’t she seen it? She knew Neptune had seen it. She knew Neptune had been having dreams about her she read it in Neptune’s diary. Why hadn’t she seen it before? Why hadn’t she seen it before she had broken Neptune’s heart just as her has been broken?


	8. Dear Diary

Chapter 8: Dear Diary 

(Neptune and Uranus’ room three weeks later)

Uranus walked up the stairs to Neptune’s room she knew that Neptune wasn’t there. She was at the pool swimming with Hotaru and Mercury. They had been working with the girl for the past few weeks and she was becoming quite the swimmer. But that wasn’t what was on Uranus’ mind. It had been three weeks since Neptune had confessed her feelings and Uranus had broken her heart. They hadn’t spoken of it at all Neptune hadn’t brought it up and Uranus was afraid to. Yes Uranus admitted she was afraid to. She wasn’t sure what the feelings she had for the smaller girl were but she couldn’t deny anymore that she did have feelings. She knew Neptune still loved her she could see it every time she looking into her blue eyes and. And now that Uranus knew who it was in her dreams they had become even more intense waking up each morning with the senshi of the sea in her arms each morning did help either.

Uranus opened the door and walked into the room looking around the room. It was so neat and organized in here the bed perfectly made but then again it hadn’t been slept in much in the last three weeks and Uranus knew that it hadn’t been last night. Most nights Neptune would join Uranus in her bed snuggling close to her. Uranus walked straight over to a dresser by the bed and opened the bottom drawer pushing several blouses aside to find a small book with the letter ‘M’ written on the cover. Uranus knew it must be the first letter of Neptune’s real name and had even flipped through the pages trying to find it but Neptune never referred herself in the diary by her name. Except in the entry where she became Neptune and it didn’t say what her name was before. Uranus sat down picking the lock then flipping to the entry reading it again.

I never thought this possible my life at times seem too mundane for it happen and this sort of thing only happens in fairy tales. But in the course of one day my entire life may change. No it will change. You are probably wondering what I am talking about. I received a visit today from none other than Lady Adviser Pluto. Yes she was here for me and not my mother. I was standing in the garden looking at the seas. Yes I know I was doing it again I can’t help it I’m just drawn to the sea. And I think I understand why now but we will get to that later. Tolsin came to me and ruined my musing. Why oh why did my mother have to arrange for me to marry him? Out of all the nobles on Neptune she chose him. He keeps getting more and more forceful today get grabbed me and refused to let go of me. His hand was even under my shirt! I wasn’t sure how I was going to get out of this one then a woman behind us told him to leave me alone. I didn’t know who she was at first but Tolsin did. He left stuttering. I found out the woman was Pluto and she was looking for someone she was looking for me. I didn’t know why there is nothing special about me that would warrant a visit from the right hand of Queen Serenity. She gave me a mirror I later came to find out it was the Deep Aqua Mirror the Talisman of Sailor Neptune. When I looked into it I saw my own reflection which didn’t surprise me it is a mirror after all but the image changed. I saw myself as a Sailor Senshi as Sailor Neptune. Pluto told me that it was my destiny to become a soldier of the Moon Kingdom. I couldn’t believe it I am Sailor Neptune. There hasn’t been a Sailor Neptune in a thousand years not since both she and Sailor Uranus fell in battle. She said that I would be leaving tomorrow for the Moon to begin my training. I’m so looking forward to it. I’ve never been to the Moon I’ve seen pictures of it they always are so pretty. Pluto even said I would get to meet the royal court including Queen Serenity. I still cannot believe it. All in the span of a day my entire life has been changed. Well that’s all for today I still haven’t packed even though she told me to pack light I don’t know what to take.

Ok, I lied that wasn’t all I saw in the mirror when I looked at it. In my senshi form I was fighting alongside another senshi I don’t know who she was but she fought so valiantly. Her fuku was blue and gold and her hair was short and blonde. When the battle was over she came to me pulling me close I didn’t know why at first then I fell into her arms and she kissed me. And I kissed her back. I started to ask Pluto about it but she said that what I saw was for my eyes only. I don’t know what it meant. Who was this woman and why did I kiss her? 

Uranus looked up from the diary to a clock on the wall she still had plenty of time before the swim lesson was over. She thought about the passage she just read Neptune had seen her before they even met maybe that was why Neptune looked as she had seen a ghost when they met she just kept staring. Uranus had asked her about it several times and all Neptune said was that she reminded her of something. Uranus flipped ahead several pages to the day they had first gotten in trouble.

I swear you won’t believe what I did today. It was something that was so not me, how was it Uranus described me? Oh yes little Miss prefect princess I never get in trouble. She couldn’t have hit the mark any better but I did just that. I challenged Uranus to prove that she really was a bad girl. We slipped some belladonna into Artemis’ drink making him fall sleep. Off topic did you know that cats can snore? I never did but Artemis was so loud I don’t know how Luna can put up with it. Anyway back to what happened. We had some pink dye which at first I didn’t know why Uranus had it but it seems last week when Mars’ robes turned up pink that was her. So while Artemis was sleeping we dyed his fur pink. He looked so funny I swear when he came into the dining room I couldn’t stop laughing. I think the Queen knows it was Uranus and me that did it but Pluto covered for us. I’m kinda worried what she’s going to do with us but on the other hand I don’t really care it was definitely worth it I’ve never had so much fun in my life. 

Though with all the fun I had with her I am really mad at Uranus. You see Mars wasn’t the only one she played a prank on. She also got Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. I was supposed to be next but she decided against it after I became her partner in crime. That’s not really why I am mad at her. It’s because she stole my diary yes she stole this very book. She claims that she couldn’t pick the lock and that she didn’t read it but I don’t know. What if she read about the dreams I keep having? 

“She was mad at me until just a little bit before the ball. She still doesn’t know I read her diary. I remember reading about the dream but I didn’t think much of it. She wouldn’t be the first girl to dream about me. Gods, Haruka you sound like such a narcissist.” Uranus said aloud then flipped ahead to the night of the ball.

Uranus kissed me today, but I’m jumping ahead. Today was the Moon ball and guess who showed up? Yes our most favorite person in the world none other than the Duke Tolsin De Rubikon. I spent the first half of the night dancing with him. And you won’t believe this mother actually wants to push the wedding up to this spring. That is only a few months away she is trying to get Queen Serenity to let me leave training a little early. I’m thinking about going and talking with the Queen but what would I say? “Uh Queen Serenity you see I can’t stand the man my mother has chosen for me to marry not to mention I am in love with my partner Sailor Uranus and my mother wants to push the wedding up but can’t because I’m here training. She is going to ask you to let me leave early can you say no?” Yea as if that would work. But back to the ball, I was so bored I think I almost died and Tolsin wouldn’t stop talking about the wedding. That was when Uranus came over and asked me to dance. I was really starting to think that the gods were done toying with me but it seems they weren’t as we danced I told her about the wedding and we started arguing again then I couldn’t believe it I started crying right there on the dance floor. Uranus took me over to one of the balconies and I cried more I cried into her shoulder as she held me. When I finally stopped crying she moved to kiss me I really thought she was going to kiss me on the lips but that’s where the gods come in they enjoy toying with my heart far too much. She kissed me on the forehead. I almost started crying again right there how could the gods be so cruel? 

Uranus finished reading she didn’t know how much that dance had meant to Neptune and how hard it must have been to hear her telling her that she should just let her heart guide her. She looked up at the clock as it chimed seeing that she had less then a half hour before Neptune would be back. She better stop fooling around and read the entry she came to read. 

I know I didn’t write anything last night I have good reason to not have. You see yesterday I confessed to Uranus that I loved her. So much happened yesterday I don’t even know where to start. I suppose the beginning is always a good place. Mercury and I told Hotaru that we would teach her to swim so we had that planed. I invited Uranus but she said she just wanted to relax. I felt like she wasn’t telling me everything and that something was bothering her but I didn’t press it. We went to the pool and I swear Hotaru is a natural swimmer. 

Anyway after a couple of hours I saw Uranus practically run down the hall. She looked really upset so I followed her back to our room. She was sitting on a stool her head in her hands. I walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulders. She was so tense it made me wonder what happened. I didn’t notice it then but when she looked up at me her eyes were red and her cheeks puffy like she had been crying. I continued to rub her shoulders and it was really starting to relax her. I don’t know what I was doing it was like my body was moving on it’s on but I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck then the side of it and all of the sudden I was kneeling next to her and had kissed her cheek. This still shocks me but I then kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back! Gods it was so amazing I felt like if I were to die right then and there I wouldn’t be upset I was perfectly content. 

She pulled me into her lap and continued to kiss me I swear I was in heaven. The she picked me up and carried to her room. She laid me on the bed and just stared at me the look on her face told me she wanted me. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen next. She started undressing and climbed on top of me kissing me even more. Before I knew what was happening she was kissing my chest and that’s when I ruined it all. With the slip of three little words that had been eating at my heart since I first saw her in my mirror. That was when I told her I loved her and the gods decided that all the heartache I had already suffered wasn’t enough. 

She just froze then told me she was sorry. She was sorry that she didn’t love me. I felt like someone had reached in and ripped my heart out. She told me that we couldn’t continue because it wouldn’t be fair to me because for her it would just be sex. I don’t know still which would be worse having my heart broken or making love to her and it being meaningless. Gods why do you do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? That’s when I asked about something I had been wondering about for weeks. I asked her if she loved Princess Serenity. She said it didn’t matter because the Princess didn’t love her. I realized then that this was why her eyes were red. She had been crying just like she was crying right then. I was happy then knowing that she knew exactly how I felt that her own heart was lying at her feet broken into pieces. Is that wrong? For me to take pleasure in her misery? But she had done the same to me. I don’t know. I don’t know what to think about anything anymore. 

I started to leave but she stopped me. She told me she didn’t want me to leave. I didn’t know what to do I froze. Then I heard her whisper that she didn’t want to be alone. Next thing I knew I was wearing one of her pajama tops and lying in bed with her. No we didn’t do anything we just slept. And that was where I woke up this morning. In her arms. I felt so happy to be there but last night came back to me and I almost cried. I made it back to my room before I did and she didn’t see me. Thank gods. I don’t know what I am going to do. Should I give up or should I keep trying? I just don’t know what to do anymore. I have to get going though or I’m going to be late for class.

Uranus sat on Neptune’s bed staring at the pages. She knew she had hurt Neptune but didn’t know how badly. It was amazing that the aqua haired princess was even speaking to her still. Uranus looked up at the clock damn Neptune should be back any minute now. Uranus quickly closed the book and put it back in the drawer covering it with the shirts again then headed to the door not realizing that she forgot to lock the book. She opened the door and started down the stair. “Uranus what are you doing?” Neptune asked seeing her standing on the stairs to her room.

“I was seeing if you were back yet. I wanted to talk to you.” Uranus lied as she came down the stairs. Neptune sat down on the sofa and Uranus joined her.

“What about?” Neptune asked.

“About what happened a couple weeks ago.” Uranus said causing Neptune to freeze. “I know I hurt you and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I… what I wanted to know is do I… do I still have chance? I know I have feelings for you just I… I don’t know what they are. But I want to find out. That’s… that’s if you’ll give me a second chance. Neptune will you give me a chance to figure out what I am feeling?” 

Neptune sat thinking for several minutes then nodded, “Yes.” 

“Alright we’ll just take it slow.” Uranus said leaning over and kissing Neptune. As they kissed neither one realized someone was knocking on the door.

“Is anyone here?” Mercury said as she opened the door. Neptune and Uranus both quickly pulled apart and slid to opposite sides of the sofa. “Oh hi Neptune, Uranus.”

“Mercury what are you doing here?” Neptune asked a little more sharply then she intended. 

“You forget your towel at the pool.” Mercury said holding the towel up.

“Oh thanks.” Neptune said standing and walking over to Mercury taking the towel from her.

“Ok well I’ll see you guys at dinner.” Mercury said leaving the room and closing the door again.

Uranus stood and walked over to Neptune pulling her into her arms, “Now where were we?” She said taking the towel dropping it and kissing Neptune. 

Neptune kissed her back then pulled her lips away but not out of her arms. “What happened to taking it slow?” 

“We’re just kissing.” Uranus said claiming her lips again. “Besides your lips taste so sweet.”


	9. Leave of Absence

Chapter 9: Leave of Absence

(Moon Palace two weeks later)

“Where are you going for leave?” Jupiter asked the other senshi. “I’m going home.”

“Home too.” Mars and Mercury said.

“Me too and Serenity is coming with me.” Venus said.

“What about you two?” Mercury asked Uranus and Neptune.

“I don’t know.” Neptune said.

“I’m staying here.” Uranus said.

“I’ll probably stay here as well.” Neptune said, “I rather not go home.”

“You can’t stay here.” Jupiter said. “This is our chance to get away from training away from Pluto.”

“I’m not ready to go back.” Uranus said getting a distant look on her face as she looked out the window. Unknown to the others Neptune slipped her hand under the table and placed it on top of Uranus’ hand. 

“Why don’t you come to Mercury? I’m sure my mom won’t mind besides Neptune it’s been years since you visited.” Mercury asked.

“Sure, what do you think Uranus?” Neptune asked Uranus but she wasn’t really paying attention so Neptune gently squeezed her hand. “Uranus?”

“What?” Uranus asked looking a little surprised then realized Neptune’s hand was on top of hers and smiled.

“Mercury asked us if we wanted to go home on leave with her.” Neptune asked.

“Yeah sure.” Uranus said.

“Great then we leave tomorrow at noon.” Mercury said.

“Alright.” Uranus said standing up and leaving with Neptune right behind her she lead them into an alcove. 

“Uranus are you alright? You spaced out there for a minute.” Neptune said.

“I’m fine. I just got lost in thought.” Uranus said. “Neptune doesn’t your mother want you going home?” 

“She doesn’t know about the leave.” Neptune said taking Uranus’s hand and leaning into her. “I never sent the letter home.”

“But what if she finds out?” Uranus said kissing Neptune gently on the lips. “Are you sure she hasn’t spoken with the Queen? If she finds out she might make you leave training.” 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Neptune said still leaning in close to her. “I’ll talk with the queen maybe I can ask her not to tell my mother.” 

“Maybe you can tell her about your mother pressing that you get married.” Uranus said.

“Yeah that might work. I wish I could tell her that I don’t want to marry Tolsin that I want to be with you.” Neptune said.

“I think it would be better to leave that part out, my little mermaid.” Uranus said kissing her on the forehead. “You better go talk with her.”

Neptune nodded then kissed Uranus before leaving Uranus standing alone in the alcove.

(Queen’s study)

“What is it you wanted Neptune?” Queen Serenity asked from behind her desk.

“I wanted to talk you about our leave.” Neptune said sitting down in front of the desk. “I don’t want to go back to Neptune. Mercury offered to let me come home with her but I don’t think my mother would want me too.”

“Why don’t you want to go home?” Queen Serenity asked.

“She really has been pressing me to get married and I don’t think I’m ready yet. She has been wanting to talk to you about me leaving early to marry I fear if I go home for my leave I’ll have to marry Tolsin.” Neptune said. 

“I take it you would rather I not mention your leave to your mother?” Queen Serenity said.

Neptune looked down at the floor, “Yes.” 

“I won’t tell her but you really need to talk with her about this.” Queen Serenity said to which Neptune nodded.

(Mariner Palace, Planet Mercury the next day)

Mercury, Neptune and Uranus walked into the throne room where a woman with long light blue hair sat next to a man with short dark aqua color hair. “Mama, papa!” Mercury said running across the room hugging both the man and woman. 

“How is my little fish doing?” He asked. 

“Good papa I hope you don’t mind I brought some friends.” Mercury said.

“Not at all honey, well now is that little Mi-” The man said getting cut off by Mercury.

“Neptune, papa she’s called Neptune now and this is Uranus.” Mercury said pointing to the two of them.

“It is an honor to be here Queen Suisei, King Dion.” Uranus said bowing. 

“No need for such formality you can call me Cherise.” The queen said. “Neptune you’ve really grown since I last saw you.”

“It is good to see you again Aunt Cherise, Uncle Dion.” Neptune said getting a hug from both of them.

“Glad to have you. Gods you look so much like your mother.” King Dion said. “I’m sure we can find a few rooms for the two of you.”

“Sire, the queen wants Neptune and I to form a strong bond since we will only have each other to rely on in the outer rim would it be possible for us to have a two room suite?” Uranus said.

“I think that can be arranged.” King Dion said. 

“Mercury honey if you have time today I have some young men here for you to meet.” Queen Cherise said.

“More suitors mother?” Mercury said.

“Yes, just meet them who knows maybe you will like one of them.” Queen Cherise said.

“Yes mother.” Mercury said.

“Hey least you get a choice.” Neptune whispered then looked up at the Queen, “Aunt Cherise I remember last time I was here there was circus in town does it still come around?” 

“Yes actually it’s here now if you girls would like to visit it we can loan a few guards.” Queen Cherise said.

“I think Uranus and I can take care of ourselves thank you though.” Neptune said.

“I’ll catch up with you later today.” Mercury said.

(Later that day at the circus)

Uranus and Neptune walked through the town and to the circus Uranus reached down and took Neptune’s hand in hers kissing it gently then just walked holding her hand. “Uranus what are you doing? What if someone sees us?” Neptune said.

“So what if someone sees us no one here knows who we are. To them we are just a young couple at the circus. Besides everyone probably thinks I’m a guy.” Uranus said wrapping her arm around Neptune’s waist. “Neptune this is our chance to just be us.” 

“I suppose you’re right but for this to work you can’t call me Neptune that would be a dead give away.” Neptune said. “And I can’t call you Uranus so what should I call you?”

“Ok what should you call me?” Uranus said pausing, “Amara.” 

“Why Amara?” Neptune asked though she already knew who Amara was.

“That was the name of the last Sailor Uranus.” Uranus said. “What about you what am I going to call you?” 

“Michelle.” Neptune said. “She was the last Sailor Neptune.” 

“Ok then what do you want to do first Michelle?” Uranus said as the continued to walk.

“You two there you look like charming young couple and I would wage you are foreigners. No don’t say a word I wager for five copper I can guess what planets you are from. If I’m wrong the lady can pick any of these prizes.” A circus vender said gesturing behind him to a shelf full of stuffed animals. Uranus looked over to Neptune then reached into her pocket handing the man a copper coin. “Let’s start with the lady first, now one would think you were from Mercury judging by your hair alone but I’ve only ever seen those eyes twice before and that was on the King and Princess who both have Neptunian blood in them. So fair lady I would wager you are from Neptune.” The man said causing Neptune to giggle then nodded. “And onto you good sir, I have a feeling that sword at your hip isn’t just for fashion. I imagine you could skewer me before I could even scream. You hold yourself like a warrior so I would have to say you are a Martian.” 

“Which do you want Michelle?” Uranus said pointing to the stuff animals her Uranian accent clearly coming through.

“Or Uranian.” The man said getting the stuff animal Neptune pointed at. “I never thought I would see a Uranian and Neptunian together if it wasn’t for the alliance your two planets would be at war. Your parent actually approve? No I would wager they don’t know.” 

Uranus and Neptune didn’t say anything more to the man just continued walking, “So why the angel?” Uranus said pointing to the stuff animal Neptune held.

“It reminds me of you.” Neptune said fluffing Uranus’ hair. “You’re my angel.” 

Uranus walked but was real silent looking like she was staring off in the distance. Neptune tugged on Uranus’ sleeve getting her attention. “Oh sorry my father used to call me that.” 

“I’m sorry do you want me not to call you that?” Neptune asked.

“No, it’s alright you can call me whatever you want.” Uranus said kissing Neptune. “Michelle look a haunted house.” 

“Amara I don’t really want to.” Michelle said.

“Come on it will be fun you aren’t scared are you?” Uranus teased.

“I’m not afraid.” Neptune said taking Uranus’ hand and leading her to the haunted house. They walked through the front doors of the house that looked like it was about to fall down. The door was barely on its hinges and had spider webs covering it. Once inside they felt a cool breeze blow past them lifting Neptune’s skirt a little. “Amara are you doing that?” Neptune asked. Pluto had been working with the senshi teaching them how to control their elements. 

“What no that’s not me.” Uranus laughed then caught Neptune as she screamed and jumped into her arms. Next to them a skeleton had dropped down from the ceiling. “Not scared eh?” 

Neptune leaded closer to Uranus and jumped again as Uranus grabbed her rear gently. “I think I know why you like haunted houses so much.” Neptune said kissing Uranus on the lips.


	10. Happy Birthday…?

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday…?

(Mariner Palace two days later)

Uranus stood on the shore of one of the palace beaches waiting for Mercury who had asked her to meet her here. She had she needed to talk to her about something. She had her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the wind around her. As she stood there she concentrated on the wind moving it to her will. The sand around her flew into the air creating a small cyclone around her. “Uranus?” Mercury called looking at the small cyclone of sand. Uranus opened her eyes and the cyclone disappeared the sand falling back to the ground. “Wow you have so much control over the wind all I’ve been able to do is freeze things here and there.”

“I’ve been practicing.” Uranus chuckled remembering the scolding she had got when Neptune figured out she had been using the wind to lift her skirt not that it had stopped her. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes sorry it took me a while. My mother had yet another suitor for me to meet.” Mercury sighed.

“Seems she has more each day.” Uranus said glad no one was pressing her to get married now to become Queen that was another story. She was happy to be away from the moon away from the daily reminders that she soon would become the Queen of Uranus. 

“I know but they really aren’t that bad some of them are actually really sweet. Though none of them are anywhere as handsome as General Zoicite. Anyway I wanted to talk to you because tomorrow is Neptune’s birthday.” Mercury said.

“Really she hasn’t said anything about it.” Uranus said wondering why Neptune hadn’t mentioned it to her. They would sit and talk for hours before falling asleep in each other’s arms but then again there were parts of her own life she didn’t tell Neptune.

“I know it’s strange I don’t know why.” Mercury said, “That is why I didn’t want her staying on the Moon alone.”

“Well she wouldn’t have been alone.” Uranus said getting a strange look from Mercury. “Never mind what do you want to do for her?” 

“I was thinking just something small a nice dinner and a few gifts.” Mercury said. “Neptune never has been one for big parties.”

“Sounds good.” Uranus said.

“Great I’ll get the cook to fix up something she will like.” Mercury said.

(Later that day in town) 

Uranus walked through the town looking for something to get Neptune. She wanted something special but didn’t really know what. As she walked she looked at things like necklaces and other jewelry but couldn’t find anything she liked. “Hey you there where is your pretty lady friend today?” A man called to Uranus. She looked up from the bracelet she was looking at to see the man from the circus. Uranus didn’t say anything at first just went back to her shopping. The man came closer and placed his hand on Uranus’ shoulder, “Awe lad, don’t tell me she left you. The two of you make such a handsome couple.” 

“No we are still together. Tomorrow is her birthday and I’m not sure what to get her.” Uranus said putting the bracelet down on the table. 

“Hmmm let’s see jewelry is nice but you want something special don’t you?” The man asked putting his arm around Uranus’ shoulder. “You won’t find it here. Come with me I know the prefect shop.” Uranus nodded and followed the man through town to a store hidden deep in the city. “You should be able to find the prefect gift here. Oh shoot look at the time I’ve got to run good luck.”

Uranus looked through the items in the store it seemed to be a book store of some kind. “Books? How is this store the prefect store?” Uranus said to herself looking around then heading to the door until she saw a green book with gold bordering on it and a small lock. The book looked familiar to her. “This is just like her diary.” Uranus said picking it up and looking at the blank pages. “She’ll be running out of pages soon.” 

“Ah don’t sell many of those last person to buy one of those was an older Neptunian man he got it for his daughter.” A small old woman said. “What about seven years ago. Handsome gent long aqua colored hair and the most amazing blue eyes I’ve ever seen. Must have been a noble of some kind never seen him around before. He had it special ordered asked if I could hold onto the plans incase he needed another. I made an extra one just in case he came back I haven’t seen him since.” 

“Would it be possible to get writing on the cover?” Uranus asked.

“Sure that wouldn’t be a problem.” The woman said taking the book. “What do you want on it?”

“Can you do a letter and a symbol?” Uranus asked.

“Let me guess you want an ‘M’ and the symbol of Neptune?” The woman said.

“How did you know?” Uranus asked.

“That’s what the man wanted to. This girl is lucky to have good men like the two of you in her life.” The woman said. “When do you need it?” 

“Tomorrow,” Uranus said. “Is that possible?” 

“Not a problem where would you like it delivered?” The woman asked.

“Marnier Palace just address it to Princess Mercury.” Uranus said. 

(The next day)

Mercury knocked on the door to Neptune and Uranus’ room waiting for Uranus to come to the door. “This came this morning.” Mercury said handing Uranus a package wrapped in gold paper. Secretly wondering what the Senshi of the winds had got her cousin. Over the last few weeks she had noticed they seemed really close almost like lovers.

“Thanks.” Uranus said taking the package and reading the note attached to it saying where the package was from, “It’s for Neptune.” 

“She isn’t here is she?” Mercury asked not wanting to ruin the surprise. 

“No she went for a walk before dinner.” Uranus said. “She told me she would meet us in the dining hall.”

“Well then shall we?” Mercury said.

They walked down the hall to the dinning room where they found Neptune already sitting at table a distant look on her face. “Evening Neptune.” Mercury said sitting down at the table Neptune barely noticing her. 

Uranus sat down next to Neptune putting her hand under the table and on Neptune’s thigh gently squeezing it. “Neptune, Happy Birthday.” Uranus said placing the gold package before her.

“How did you know?” Neptune said.

“I told her I bet you thought I forgot.” Mercury said placing another gift down in front of Neptune. 

“Thank you,” Neptune said then after some encouraging from Mercury opened her gift. It was a small necklace with a sapphire turtle for a pendent. “Wow its beautiful Mercury.” Neptune said putting the necklace on with a little help from Uranus whose hands lingered on her neck a little.

“Don’t forget my gift.” Uranus said pointing at the gold package. Neptune smiled to Uranus then started unwrapping the packaging seeing the green book. She became really quiet and just stared at the book. “I noticed you diary was running low on pages last time you were writing in it.” 

“Uranus I…” Neptune said trailing off and still staring at the book. 

“I found it in a little shop in town the lady said-” Uranus started to say but stopped when Neptune stood taking the book.

“Excuse me. I have to…” She said quickly then left the dinning room.

Uranus watched her leave then looked at Mercury who shook her head just as confused. Uranus stood then followed after Neptune swearing she saw a tear run down her cheek before she ran off. Uranus cursed under her breath thinking that she had made Neptune cry. She found Neptune in their room sitting on her bed holding the book and crying. “Neptune?” Uranus said sitting down next to her and pulling her into her arms. “Neptune I hate to see you cry, what’s wrong?” 

“Uranus I’m sorry. I…” Neptune said still crying as Uranus wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“Was there something wrong with the book?” Uranus asked kissing Neptune on the forehead. 

“No it’s just that this is just like the one my father gave me.” Neptune said leaning into Uranus. “He gave it to me for my birthday after a trip to Mercury. It was right before my ninth birthday. He said that this was just an early gift that when he got back from sea he would give me my real gift. He never…” 

Uranus sat quiet holding her tightly as Neptune cried into her shoulder remembering that the King of Neptune had been a merchant and sailor before becoming king. She also remembered that he was killed at sea when his ship hit a storm. “Neptune I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Uranus said kissing her on the cheek a few stray tears falling down her own cheek. 

“Uranus, thank you.” Neptune said wiping the tears away and snuggling close, “I really like the book and you’re right I’m almost out of pages.” 

“I’m glad.” Uranus said then continued to hold her until she fell asleep. Uranus laid her down on the bed covering her with the bed covers then stared at her sleeping form, “Gods you’re beautiful. Neptune I-I love you.” She whispered kissing her on the cheek still unable to actually tell Neptune how she really felt. She sat there until she heard a knock on the door. 

She walked over to it and opened the door seeing Mercury standing there “Is she ok?” Mercury asked.

“Yeah she’s sleeping.” Uranus said.

“What happened?” Mercury asked.

“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” Uranus said.

“Do you want anything to eat? I can have something sent up.” Mercury asked.

“No thanks I think I’m just going to go to bed too.” Uranus said.

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mercury said wondering why it look like Uranus had been crying. “Good night Uranus.”

“Yeah good night Mercury.” Uranus said closing the door and heading back over to Neptune’s bed crawling in with her Neptune instantly curling up next to her. “Good night Neptune.” Uranus whispered kissing her again then closing her eyes drifting off to sleep to dream about the aqua haired goddess.


	11. When Dreams Come True

Chapter 11: When Dreams Come True

(Marnier Palace Next Day)

Neptune awoke the next day still wearing the clothes she had worn last night she looked over to Uranus snuggling close to her and noticed Uranus still wore her clothes as well. She leaned over and kissed Uranus softly on the lips gently slipping her hands under her shirt rubbing her firm stomach until Uranus woke up. “Mmm what a pleasant way to wake up,” Uranus said pulling Neptune on top of her so she was pretty much laying on top of her.

“Angel, why are we sleeping in our clothes?” Neptune said kissing Uranus some more.

“You fell asleep in them last night.” Uranus said.

“And you?” Neptune asked rolling off of Uranus but still laying close to her idly running her hand through her short blonde hair.

“I didn’t feel like changing.” Uranus said. “You looked so peaceful I had to join you.”

“Uranus, I’m sorry about last night. I thought it was really sweet that you and Mercury did that for me.” Neptune said kissing Uranus on the cheek.

“I’m glad liked it, Neptune why didn’t you tell me about your birthday? Why did you keep it a secret?” Uranus asked stroking Neptune’s cheek.

“I haven’t really celebrated my birthday since my father died. The news of his shipwreck came in on my birthday.” Neptune said laying her head on Uranus’ chest.

“I didn’t know I’m sorry little mermaid.” Uranus said. “I know how hard it is to lose a parent.” 

“I can’t imagine what it would be like to be an orphan. I never have gotten along with my mother but I don’t think I could go on without her. I really admire how strong you are.” Neptune said snuggling even closer.

“I never really knew my mother I was only six when she died so my father mostly raised me.” Uranus said.

“That explains a lot.” Neptune laughed burying her face in Uranus’ chest.

“Hey what does that mean?” Uranus said.

Neptune continued laughing and reached up fluffing Uranus’ hair then tugging on the trousers she wore. “Could explain your fascination with cross dressing.”

“I do not cross dress. These are just more comfortable then dresses.” Uranus said. “I can’t figure out how you wear those frilly dresses.”

“I like dresses they are fun.” Neptune said. “I think you would look good in a dress. You know I might even have one that would fit you it has always been big on me.”

“Right, changing the subject what do you want to do today?” Uranus asked.

Neptune gave a mock pouting face then smiled and said, “Mercury said the Jovian Opera is town tonight and that the Aunt Cherise reserved a box.” 

“Opera? I’ve never really been a fan of Opera.” Uranus said.

“Oh but they have this piece with a violin and piano that is just splendid” Neptune said looking at Uranus with pleading eyes. “We have to go.” 

“Alright we’ll go.” Uranus mumbled and Neptune started laughing burying her face in Uranus’ chest again. “What?”

“You are so whipped.” Neptune said pretending to crack a whip.

“I am not.” Uranus sulked.

“Angel, can you get me something to drink?” Neptune asked planting a kiss on her cheek. Uranus looked over to the night stand seeing an empty glass. She sighed then stood taking the glass with her filling it at the sink. She walked back over and handed Neptune the water who took a drink then looked up. “You were saying?” 

“Hey so what if I do nice things for you I like seeing you smile” Uranus said crawling back in bed taking the glass and putting back on the table then pulling Neptune to her again.

Neptune leaned over and kissed Uranus on the lips, “You’re so sweet.”

“And it secures my place in your bed.” Uranus said getting a playful slap from Neptune. 

“We’ll see about that.” Neptune said standing and walking to the bathroom hearing a knock on the door to their living room. “Angel, can you get that?” 

Uranus nodded even though Neptune was already in the bathroom. She walked into the living room then over to the door seeing Mercury standing there. “Uranus you’re up early.” Mercury said noticing that it was before noon Uranus was hardly out of bed at this time. She also wondered why Uranus was still in the clothes she had on last night but didn’t say anything there were just some questions better not asked. Mercury had always found Uranus a little strange charming yes but still strange. 

“Yeah, Neptune was playing her violin and woke me up.” Uranus said flattening her hair knowing it was probably messed up. 

Mercury nodded then said, “My mother reserved a booth for the Jovian Opera tonight she wanted to know if you and Neptune were going.”

“Neptune told me about it, yes we are going.” Uranus said.

“Ok I’ll tell my mother. It starts at seven but you want to get there around six.” Mercury said waving and walking down the hallway still wondering what was going between her cousin and the senshi of the sky.

(Later that night at the Opera)

Uranus sat next to Neptune her hand down in between the seats with Neptune’s hand in hers. She glanced over her partner seeing she was really into the Opera and smiled. To be honest she was a little bored but Neptune was happy and that’s all that mattered. “Uranus isn’t this just wonderful?” Neptune whispered.

“Yeah.” Uranus said trying to hide the boredom in her voice.

They watched the rest of the Opera, Neptune totally entranced by it while Uranus played with the flower Neptune had put in her lapel it matched the flower that was in Neptune’s hair. The curtains dropped as the theater stood clapping. The lights came on and Neptune turned to Uranus, “Wow I’ve never seen them before. They are even better than the Neptunian Opera. Uranus what happened to your flower?” Neptune said noticing it was nearly destroyed.

“Oh nothing.” Uranus said taking it off and shoving it in her pocket.

“You were bored weren’t you?” Neptune said as she started to take Uranus’ hand but stopped realizing they were in public. She looked around thinking no one had seen it.

Uranus sighed on the inside wishing she could hold Neptune wishing that she could tell the Universe she loved her. “Maybe I little I told you I’m not really an Opera fan.” 

Mercury walked over to them with tonight’s suitor Claudius, a young Martian man with dark black hair he was a cousin to Princess Mars and the family resemblance was amazing. “What did you think of the Opera?” Mercury asked.

“It was great. I’ve never seen them before last time they were on Neptune I couldn’t go.” Neptune said.

“Uranus have you ever seen them before?” Mercury asked remembering looking over and seeing Uranus staring off into space a bored look on her face.

“No I don’t think they’ve ever come to Uranus.” She said not wanting to admit this was her first opera.

“I would imagine they don’t get to the outer rim often and then again Uranus is best known for their races.” Neptune said looking over to her partner. “Uranus weren’t you a three time champion?” 

“Amazing, I hear those races are quite intense.” Claudius said. “Perhaps we’ll have to race sometime.”

“Four times actually,” Uranus corrected a cocky grin on her face as the Queen of Mercury walked over.

“Did you kids enjoy the Opera?” Queen Cherise asked.

“It was marvelous Aunt Cherise.” Neptune said.

“Quite enjoyable, your Highness,” Claudius said bowing lightly to the Queen.

“That’s good now it’s getting late you girls should head to bed.” Queen Cherise said. “Queen Serenity would have my head if I let you stay up to all hours of the night.”

“Yes, mother. Oh Neptune I’m planning on going to Lake Arecibo tomorrow do you want to come?” Mercury asked.

“Sure.” Neptune said.

“Okay I’ll come by your room around ten.” Mercury said.

(Neptune and Uranus’ room)

Uranus held the door for Neptune as she walked in then closed it following the senshi of the sea to her room. Neptune stopped in the doorway blocking it, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To bed,” Uranus smiled. 

“Well Angel your room is over there.” Neptune said pointing across the room.

“But,” Uranus said being silenced by a kiss.

“Good night Uranus.” Neptune said entering her room and closing the door leaving Uranus standing in front of her door. 

“Good night Neptune.” Uranus said sadly then walked over to her room. She stepped inside taking her white suit coat off setting it on a chair then changing into her pajamas after digging around in her drawers finally finding a pair of pants and a shirt that didn’t match. She really needed to limit Neptune to one shirt at a time. She crawled into her bed and looked up at the candle across the room that had magically lit when she walked in. Waving her hand she called a small gust of wind and blew the candle out. “Why can’t you tell her?” Uranus said aloud staring at the ceiling. “Since when have you ever been a coward? You were able to tell Serenity but then that wasn’t really love. You didn’t really know what love was and mistook it for a crush. I know though I love her. It is true I love Neptune. Now if I could just tell her. Come on Haruka get up out of this bed walk in there and tell her.” Uranus tossed the covers off of her and stood from the bed walking over to Neptune’s door stopping before it taking a deep breath before opening it. She walked across the room and gently lifted the sheets sliding in next to Neptune pulling the smaller girl into her arms.

Neptune whispered the command for a candle to light then said, “Uranus what are you-” Neptune but was cut off by a kiss.

“Shh, Neptune, I want you. I want to be with you.” Uranus whispered fiercely kissing her lips as her hands worked their way under Neptune’s shirt. 

Neptune pulled her hands out of her shirt and pushed Uranus back a little staring at her with tears in her eyes, “You… you said we couldn’t be together because you didn’t love me.” 

Uranus leaned down kissing Neptune on the neck hiding her own tears from the aqua haired goddess, “I was wrong. Neptune I’ve always loved you. I just didn’t realize it and when I did it scared me. I’ve never been in love. Not until I met you.” 

“What about Serenity?” Neptune asked wishing she hadn’t.

“I was confused it was nothing more than a crush. Neptune you are the one I want, the one I love.” Uranus said burying her face in Neptune’s pillow and her hair. 

Neptune brought her hand up to Uranus’ chin forcing her to look in her eyes. Both girls were crying. Neptune gently kissed Uranus on the lips. “I love you too.” The two began kissing each other uncontrollably until Neptune lay on top of Uranus as each of them kissed the other’s neck whispering they loved the other. Neptune paused sitting up and staring down into Uranus’ bright green eyes, “Uranus what is you’re real name?” 

Uranus reached up and touched Neptune’s cheek softly stroking it, “Haruka.” 

“Haruka,” Neptune repeated smiling, “I like the way it rolls off my tongue.” 

“I like the other things your tongue does.” Uranus said pulling Neptune back down capturing her lips once again in a kiss probing her own tongue into Neptune’s mouth. “Gods Neptune I love you.” 

“Michiru,” Neptune said between kisses. 

“Gods Michiru I love you.” Uranus corrected rolling Neptune over so she now was on the bottom. “A pretty name for a pretty lady.” Uranus said kissing her way down Neptune’s neck to the collar of her shirt. She placed a kiss on the milky white skin that was revealed with each button she undid until Neptune lay naked on the bed before her the shirt tossed on the ground next to them and forgotten. Uranus sat back admiring her, “Michiru you’re beautiful.” 

Neptune reached up slowly unbuttoning Uranus’ shirt until it hung loosely on her shoulders completely undone revealing her small breasts which Neptune’s hands gently brushed over. Then she started to gently tug on Uranus’ pants noticing they didn’t match. “Did you get changed in the dark, love? A yellow striped shirt and green plaid pants?” Neptune giggled Uranus looked silly in the mismatched clothes. 

“Someone keeps stealing my shirts this was the only one I could find.” Uranus said slipping her shirt and pants off tossing them on the ground next to Neptune’s shirt, the pants finding their partner.

Uranus leaned back down kissing Neptune once on the lips then moving to her breasts gently kissing each one while her hands massaged the other. Occasionally she would suck one of her nipples into her mouth and roll her tongue across it. Uranus stayed there for a while until Neptune was breathing deeply and softly moaning. She slid up and started kissing Neptune on the lips while her hands worked lower stopping at the small patch of aqua colored hair above Neptune’s sex. She started rubbing it causing Neptune to gasp and grab her tighter. “H-Haruka I’ve never done this.” 

Uranus paused in her kissing but still rubbed Neptune as she looked into those beautiful blue eyes. “What? Made love with a woman?” Uranus asked.

“No, made love,” Neptune whispered.

“You’re a virgin?” Uranus asked to which Neptune nodded. Uranus smiled then went back to kissing the nape of her neck, “Good after tonight you’ll belong to me. Don’t worry love I’ll be gentle.” 

Neptune gasped again as Uranus’ hand slid lower gently rubbing her sex, “Gods Haruka.” She hissed as Haruka slowly pressed a finger inside her.

Uranus held her tighter with her free hand as Neptune tensed and let out a cry of pain as her hymen was broken. “Shh love it only hurts for a little while. Don’t cry please Michiru don’t cry.” Uranus said kissing her tears away. “I love you. I love you so much don’t cry Michiru.”

Neptune stifled a cry then pressed her lips to Uranus’ lips, “Haruka don’t stop.” She whispered. Uranus smiled then returned the kiss her hand sliding in and out of Neptune who shivered beneath her. Neptune began moaning but it was muffled as Uranus vigorously kissed her and Neptune bucked her hips into her hand. It wasn’t too much longer before Neptune screamed in pleasure into Uranus’ mouth as they kissed and she came. Uranus continued to kiss her and hold her as the orgasm passed through her. Neptune lay there panting and holding close to Uranus until she was finally able to move. She kissed Uranus on the lips and said, “I love you Haruka.”

“I love you my Michiru.” Uranus said back kissing her. 

“Haruka you didn’t.” Neptune said realizing Uranus hadn’t came.

“It’s alright love tonight is about you.” Uranus said stroking her hand through her soft aqua hair which was damp from sweat.

Neptune shook her head and rolled Uranus over so she was straddling her, “No it isn’t alright. I want to make you mine.” She said leaning in and kissing her passionately. Neptune kissed her while her hands were anything but idle. Her hands brushed across Uranus’ breast gently flicking and pinching her nipples causing Uranus to moan though it kind of sounded like a kitten purring. “Is that ok?” Neptune said not knowing if the noises Uranus was making were a good thing or a bad. She looked at her lovers eyes seeing they were closed. “Haruka?” 

Uranus sighed then opened her eyes looking into Neptune’s deep blue eyes. She reached up pulling Neptune’s lips to hers kissing her. “It’s perfect love. I trust you. Do whatever you want to me. I belong to you.” 

Neptune nodded then lowered herself to Uranus’ breasts gently kissing them like Uranus had done to her. Uranus closed her eyes again and started sighing again completely content. Neptune pulled one of Uranus’ nipples into her mouth sucking on it at first then gently bit it making Uranus hiss. She started to pull away thinking she had hurt her but Uranus raised her hands up stroking them through Neptune’s hair encouraging her on. Neptune smiled then kissed the swollen bud before moving over to the other and doing the same to it. She played with both of Uranus’ breast for a while before Uranus urged her to go lower. Neptune kissing her way down Uranus’ firm stomach running her hands across it until she reached her sex. Timidly Neptune leaned in brushing it with her tongue once again making Uranus gasp. “Love don’t stop. Gods Michiru please don’t stop.” Uranus said and Neptune didn’t. Uranus’ hands still tangled in Neptune’s hair gently stroking it holding Neptune where she was but not forcibly just enough to let her lover know she was enjoying this. Neptune continued caressing Uranus with her tongue as her hands brushed across Uranus’ firm stomach and to her breasts cupping them and kneading them. Uranus arched her back pushing herself up into Neptune’s mouth at she came a silent cry coming from her mouth. Neptune licked her clean enjoying the taste of her lover then moved back up to lay next to Uranus who pulled her into a fierce and passionate kiss.

“I love you my Haruka.” Neptune said.

“I love you too my Michiru.” Uranus said snuggling into Neptune so her head rested on Neptune’s breast. “Michiru that was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like I do when I’m with you.” 

“Haruka it’s called being in love.” Neptune said lightly brushing her fingers through Uranus’ blonde hair.

“Have you ever been in love?” Uranus asked.

“Only with you,” Neptune said kissing her on the forehead.

They laid together neither saying a word just content to be in the other’s arms until Uranus’ snuggled in closer to Neptune and asked, “Michiru was I was good as I was in your dreams?” 

“Mmm better,” Neptune said then quickly opened her eyes, “My dreams how did you? Wait you read it didn’t you? I knew it you read my diary! You lied to me about reading it!” 

Uranus held onto Neptune tighter closing her eyes afraid to look at her, “Would you hate me if I said yes?” 

“Haruka, how many times?” Neptune asked. 

“Twice. Once the first time I took it I only read a couple pages I was being stupid and immature. Then again a little while after we almost made love. I had all these feelings I didn’t understand and was scared. I didn’t know what they meant all I knew was when I was around you I felt whole as if the part of my life that was missing was finally there. I had to know if I had ruined any chance I had to be with you but I was afraid to ask. What if you turned me down? I couldn’t stand to have my heart broken, not like I broke you heart.” Uranus said crying into Neptune’s chest clinging even tighter to her. “Michiru I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” 

Neptune sat for a minute watching as Uranus cried into her chest thinking what to say. She was angry Uranus had lied to her but after hearing why she wasn’t sure if she should be. The only reason Uranus had read her diary was because she wanted to know is she still was in love with her. Neptune was angry but she found it sweet at the same time. Neptune forced Uranus to look her in the eyes a few tears escaping her own eyes. “Haruka promise me you’ll never lie to me again.” Neptune said.

“Michiru, I swear I will never lie to you again.” Uranus said looking into Neptune’s eyes pleading for forgiveness.

“And promise me that if you ever doubt how I feel about you that you will ask. Haruka I don’t ever want you not knowing that I love you. There is so much love in my heart for you that it would break my heart to know that you don’t know how much I love you. Haruka if I ever don’t say it enough please ask me.” Neptune said kissing Uranus on the lips. Uranus swore again then rested her head on the pillow next to Neptune whispering in her ear how much she loved her. “Haruka was I as good as I was in you dreams?”

Uranus sighed then said, “A dream could never compare to the real thing…wait a minute how did you know I’ve been dreaming about you?” Uranus sat up and hovered over Neptune placing an arm on each side of her looking down into those deep blue eyes she loved so much.

Neptune started laughing then said, “You talk in you sleep or rather you moan my name in your sleep.” 

“I’ll give you something to moan about!” Uranus said pressing herself into Neptune and kissing her.

(The next morning)

Uranus woke up with a sheet half covering her she rolled over thinking to find Neptune there but realized she was alone. She sat up and looked around finally noticing Neptune was coming out of the bathroom in her robe. “I see you are finally up. Did I wear you out last night?” Neptune said crawling across the bed onto Uranus’ lap.

“Never,” Uranus said pulling Neptune into her and kissing her on the lips, “I was just wondering where you went.” 

“I had to use the restroom. Is that ok with you?” Neptune said playfully. 

“Depends how do you intend to make it up to me?” Uranus said. Neptune smiled and slowly undid her robe. “That’ll do it.” Uranus said kissing her.

(Outside in the hallway)

Mercury walked down the hallway towards Uranus and Neptune’s rooms to get Neptune for their trip to Lake Arecibo. She and Neptune always went there when Neptune was visiting. Neptune always said how she thought it was the most beautiful place on all of Mercury. In her arms she held a picnic basket she had picked up from the kitchen. She turned the corner and knocked on the door to their living room. She stood there for a while not getting an answer and knocked again. Still there was no answer so Mercury slowly opened the door looking in and not finding anyone. “Maybe she over slept.” Mercury said. It was unusual for Neptune to over sleep but it seemed she had been getting up quite a bit later than usual but then again they were on vacation. She then walked over to Neptune’s door knocking on it but no one answered. 

She swore she could hear someone on the other side and cracked the door open stepping in. She dropped the basket at her feet shocked at what she saw. Neptune sat on someone’s lap with her robe around her waist leaning into the person holding them tight as she called out, “Haruka, gods Haruka harder, harder yes I love you” and bobbed up in down in their lap moaning loudly. 

Neptune shifted slightly and Mercury could clearly see that the other person in the bed was Uranus. It all became so clear to Mercury now she knew what had been going on between her cousin and the senshi of Uranus. She hadn’t wanted to admit it but now she couldn’t she thought back to all the times she saw Uranus and Neptune holding hands, how they became different whenever they were around each other how they always seemed to be hiding something. She knew what Uranus had meant when she said Neptune wouldn’t have been alone if she stayed at the Moon Palace. This was why Uranus had asked her father for a double room. Uranus had answered the door yesterday in the clothes from the night before because she was sleeping with her cousin. Neptune and Uranus were not just partners they were lovers. They weren’t supposed to be doing this it was against the senshi laws. Two senshi were forbidden to fall in love that’s what the law said.

“Michiru!” Mercury gasped quickly covering her mouth when both Neptune and Uranus turn to her. She quickly turned on her heels and ran back into the other room meaning to go into the other room

“Ami! Wait! I can explain.” Neptune said standing up and running into the other room tying her robe back up.


	12. Dreams and Visions

Chapter 12: Dreams and Visions

(Living Room in Uranus’ and Neptune’s room)

“Ami! Wait! I can explain.” Neptune said standing up and running into the other room tying her robe back up. Mercury kept running not sure what to make of what she had seen she hadn’t even heard Neptune calling her too lost in her own thoughts. Neptune caught up with Mercury as she was about to enter the hallway grabbing Mercury’s wrist and pulling her back into the room quickly closing the door. “Ami please stop. I can explain.”

“Explain? Michiru how long as this been going on?” Mercury asked.

Neptune looked down at her feet then back to her cousin, “A while a guess. Uranus and I have been I guess you can call it dating for a little over a month. But I swear last night was the first time we…” 

“Right that’s enough details I saw plenty.” Mercury said she still couldn’t the image of Neptune and Uranus out of her mind.

“Ami, I’m sorry you had to find out like that. What were you doing there anyway?” Neptune asked quite embarrassed to be caught making love with Uranus.

“We were going to Lake Arecibo today remember? Mercury said causing Neptune to remember and swear, “But that’s not the point. Michiru why? This is forbidden if Pluto or the Queen found out…”

“Ami, I don’t know why I’ve just always been attracted to her from before I even met her. It’s like we were destined to be together.” Neptune said.

“Before you even met her, Michiru what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Mercury asked confused at how this could be why would destiny go against the senshi laws? 

“My mirror you know how I can see things the night Pluto gave it to me I saw a vision. I tried to ask her about it but she told it was for my eyes only.” Neptune said looking at the ground again. “I saw Haruka and me in our senshi forms fighting in the outer rim we were older in our twenties I think. When the battle was over she took me in her arms kissed me and I kissed her back. Then I started getting these dreams about her. Ami she’s been having them too! Ever since we met we’ve been dreaming about each other.”

“Michiru so because of a little vision and a few dreams the two of you decide to break the senshi laws?” Mercury said, “How long are you two going to fool around? How long do you think you can until you get caught?” 

“Ami we aren’t fooling around I love her!” Neptune said crying. “I’ve know it since the first time I saw her. And she loves me! Last night we gave ourselves to each other and swore our love to each other. Gods Ami it was so prefect so magical it felt so right. I know without a doubt in my mind we were meant to be together. And no stupid law can keep us apart.”

Mercury stood staring at her cousin crying then stepped forward pulling her into her arms hugging her. “Michiru I’m sorry.” Mercury said trying to sooth her, “If she means that much to you I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

Neptune sniffled and wiped her tears on her sleeve, “Thanks Ami.” 

“Go see her she’s probably freaking out about now.” Mercury said.

Neptune hugged Mercury again then walked back towards the room stopping before the door, “About the lake give us about an hour. You don’t mind if Haruka comes do you?” 

“Not at all.” Mercury said then left the room.

Neptune stepped back into her bed room and walked over to the bed laying down next to Uranus wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her chest. “Michiru is everything okay?” Uranus asked holding her tight.

“Yeah, Ami promised not to tell anyone.” Neptune said.

“That is good, little mermaid are you ok?” Uranus asked kissing Neptune on the forehead.

“Yeah that just really scared me. I finally know how you feel about me and I finally have you to myself and I thought I could lose it all.” Neptune said pressing her face into Uranus’ chest crying. 

Uranus stared at Neptune amazed by her words she had been worried herself but she hadn’t really thought about it like that. “Michiru,” Uranus said getting her attention and forcing her to look at her. “No matter what happens I’m always going to be here for you. If they take you away from me I swear I will find a way back to you I promise that. Michiru you are my little mermaid and nothing, no one not even Queen Serenity can change that. I love you.”

“Angel, I love you too.” Neptune said.

(One week later at the palace) 

The transport landed at the palace airlift and Mercury, Neptune and Uranus stepped off being met by Pluto and Luna, “Welcome back Princesses.” Luna said.

“Thank you Luna,” Neptune said walking down the stairs with her violin case in hand.

Uranus stepped up next to her taking the case, “Let me get that.” Uranus said her hand lingering over Neptune’s for a few seconds.

Pluto watched this arched an eyebrow the shook her head dismissing it, “Hope you three didn’t relax too much training starts up again tomorrow.”

“Lady Pluto I can handle anything you throw at me.” Uranus said smugly.

“Good we have a quiz tomorrow on everything we’ve covered so far.” Pluto said causing Uranus to frown. 

Luna started laughing then fell in step with the others, “Welcome back indeed.”

(Later that night)

Both Neptune and Uranus lay in bed they had pushed away from each other in their sleep both of them tossing and turning caught in a nightmare.

 

Sailor Uranus ran across the surface of one of the moons in the outer rim her sword was in her hand as she dodged attacks from several monsters. Next to her Sailor Neptune ran her mirror in hand doing the same. “Uranus there are too many of them! We’ll never make it in time!” Neptune said trying dodging an attack but it hit her knocking her back. 

Uranus stepped up behind her keeping her from falling and urged her back into a run, “We are almost to the ravine it’s just a little further!” Uranus shouted. They ran as fast as they could striking down monsters that got to close to them. There still were many following them but none were close enough to get a hit in on either of the senshi, “Now jump!” Uranus said mere feet from the ravine both jumped easily clearing it and the horde of monsters stopping at the edge. 

A few on the end didn’t stop in time bumping into the other monsters knocking the lead ones into the ravine and to their deaths. Neptune looked out across the ravine held up her mirror, “Deep Submerge!” Neptune called sending an attack at them.

“World Shaking.” Uranus shouted throwing the energy ball at a monster brave enough to attempt to jump the ravine. She watched as another pair tired to jump but fells short dropping into the seemingly bottomless ravine. “If they keep this up most of them will jump to their deaths. Neptune aim at the ground on the edge we might be able to knock more in if we break it!” 

Neptune nodded and raised the mirror, “Submarine Reflection!” 

“Space Blaster Sword!” Uranus said launching her own attack at the edge breaking it off and dropping quite a few of the monsters into the ravine. 

“Uranus it worked!” Neptune said hitting the last of them with a deep submerge. 

Uranus watched the last one last then turned to her partner picking her up and spinning her around placing a kiss on her lips. “I told you we would be fine once we got to the ravine.”

Neptune stayed in Uranus’ arms and looked up at her partner and lover, “Sorry love I guess I just don’t know the geography of your moons as well.” Neptune paused looking over Uranus’ shoulder. “No!” Neptune shouted seeing another monster over Uranus’ shoulder. It started to jump the ravine but half way through realized it wasn’t going to make it. The monster held up its massive tentacles and launched a series of spikes at the pair. Neptune grabbed Uranus and forced her to the ground the pair rolling at the hit it. The spikes flew right past them landing in the ground beyond them. 

Neptune had landed on top of Uranus who still held her tight looking past them to the spikes lodged into the ground, “Close one looks like they missed us.” Uranus said pulling a spike out of her arm. “Neptune?” Uranus asked realizing she wasn’t moving. Uranus quickly sat up lifting Neptune with her in this better position she could see that there were quite a few spikes stuck in her back. “Neptune!” Uranus shouted then quickly teleported back to Miranda Palace. She reappeared in the throne room filled with people clapping for them thinking the battle had gone well. “I need a doctor!” Uranus shouted.

 

Pluto walked into the infirmary stopping with an older man standing in the main room, “Lady Adviser Pluto.” He said bowing.

“How are they?” Pluto asked. She had heard of Neptune’s injuries four days ago and had been told they were superficial and that she would heal fine. That was until the doctor had noticed the trace of a poison in her blood. 

“Queen Uranus wounds were minor and healed quickly thanks to her senshi powers.” The doctor said.

“And Neptune?” Pluto said nodding.

“Queen Neptune’s wounds have healed as well but the poison is still in her system.” The doctor said. 

“Uranus wasn’t affected by the poison?” Pluto asked wondering why Uranus wasn’t bed ridden as well. 

“She was but the amount of poison in her system was by far less then Queen Neptune’s. Queen Uranus’ body was able to fight it off. I fear though that Queen Neptune won’t be able to.” The doctor said a sadden look on his face.

“Isn’t there an antidote?” Pluto asked knowing the medicine in the Silver Moon Kingdom was one of the most advanced in the universe.

“I’ve tried every known one in the solar system none have worked. The only thing we can do is sit back wait and hope.” The doctor said, “Would you care to see her?” Pluto nodded and the doctor led her back into one of the rooms. Neptune lay on a bed shaking and whimpering next to her a servant sat quietly talking to her trying to calm her. “I believe the poison is giving her nightmares, hallucinations. Normally Queen Uranus is here and she is calmer.”

“Where is Uranus now?” Pluto said looking down at her friend a frown on her face.

“She hasn’t slept in four days I ordered her to her chambers to rest.” The doctor said looking at the door as Uranus walked in.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Uranus said silencing the man with a wave of her hand. She walked past him not even noticing Pluto. She pulled Neptune into her arms and whispered to her the smaller woman seeming to calm down and not shake as much. 

“As I said Queen Neptune appears to be doing better when the Queen is here.” The doctor said.

Both the doctor and Pluto turned hearing a scream from the other room. They both ran in there seeing Uranus holding onto Neptune crying and shouting, “No! No you can’t leave me! Please don’t leave me I need you. I love you. Please don’t go. You can’t leave me!” The doctor tried to examine Neptune but Uranus was in the way Pluto stepped forward grabbing Uranus and pulling the frantic woman back as the doctor checked Neptune looking up and shaking his head no. Uranus fought with Pluto and finally broke free running back to Neptune’s side crying into her chest. Pluto didn’t try to restrain her again just stood back letting her friend grieve a few tears coming down her own cheek.

 

Pluto walked into the throne room seeing a woman with long light pink hair sitting on a throne next to her a young girl with silver hair sat. The older woman leaned down to the girl, “Serenity why don’t you go see how Athena and Luna are doing.” The girl nodded got up and ran out of the throne room. 

Pluto watched the young girl leave then turned to the older woman bowing, “Queen Serenity.” 

“Pluto.” Queen Serenity said telling Pluto to stand, “It’s been a year since Neptune’s death is there still no change?” 

“I’m afraid she’s getting worse my Queen. Uranus has locked herself in the tallest tower on Miranda. I fear she is going mad. She refuses to leave except when she senses an intrusion. I watched her during the last one and I will say I pity those she fought never in my years of life have a seen such a gruesome death.” Pluto said.

“Is there anything we can do?” Queen Serenity asked.

“I don’t know my Queen.” Pluto said shaking her head it was very rare for the Guardian of Time not to have the answer.

 

Uranus sat on the floor in the tower of Uranus leaning against a wall. Her once short blonde hair now fell down her back and looked like it hadn’t been combed in months. As she sat she stared at the back of a mirror with the symbol of Neptune on it. She dare not flip it over for the only images it showed were those of her lover’s death and though she had watched it a hundred times she couldn’t bare to see it again. She glanced away from the mirror to her sword lying on the ground out of its sheath. She picked up and set the mirror down in its place. Holding the sword before her she stared at blade. With all the battles she had fought it never dulled its shine never faded. “Is this the life I am to live?” She said aloud almost hopping for an answer. “A life alone constantly reminded of her?” Uranus looked down at the mirror then back to the sword. “No, I can’t live like that. Forgive me love.” Uranus said placing the blade to her wrist and slicing it.

 

Uranus sat up in bed only to be held by Neptune who had woke up shortly before from a horrid nightmare. She had been holding Uranus as she slept trying her best to wake the frightened woman. Uranus stopped shaking and looked at Neptune instantly grabbing her and pulling her close crying into her chest. “Shh Haruka shh its ok it’s over it was just a dream.” Neptune said soothing her.

“It was so real.” Uranus said still holding tight to her. She told Neptune about the dream the whole while Neptune sat listening a shocked look on her face realizing she had the same dream only hers ended sooner that Uranus’ dream.

Uranus finished and looked up at Neptune, “Haruka I had the same dream.” Neptune said then reached for her mirror. She held it before them and the image of her jumping in front of Uranus as the spikes impaled themselves into her back. Neptune quickly flipped the mirror over not wanting to see more but Uranus took it from her flipping it back over showing the end of her dream when she had taken her own life. “Haruka what does it mean?” 

“We both had the same dream. Could it be?” Uranus asked. “A vision?”

“Haruka, no don’t say that!” Neptune said flipping the mirror over again and hugging Uranus.

“Shhh Michiru if it was a vision I won’t let that happen to you.” Uranus said. “I’ll protect you. I swear.”

(Pluto’s chambers)

Pluto sat up straight from a dream she had just had. “No it can’t be… they can’t be… it can’t happen again.”


	13. The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 13: The Truth Will Set You Free

(One week later)

Pluto sat in her study though it now was just a desk put in the corner of her bed room. She had wanted to keep an eye on Hotaru and her original study had been converted into a room for the young girl who was growing rather fast. When she first came to the moon she had appeared to be around four years old and now she looked closer to ten or eleven. Pluto sat at the desk going over lessons for the senshi but her mind wasn’t really on it. She kept thinking about the dream she had a week ago and the changes she had noticed in Neptune and Uranus. The pair had always been close which normally would be a good thing for the two outer senshi but now they seemed inseparable. She feared that they had the dream as well but neither of them had come to her to talk about it. But if what she feared was true neither would because it would mean that they were breaking the senshi laws. Why had she had the dream though? She hadn’t gone to the queen yet with her suspensions she wouldn’t until she knew for sure. “Puu?” Hotaru said coming into the room with a couple papers in her hand giving them to Pluto. “I’m finished.”

“Let me see.” Pluto said looking over the papers. Not only had she been teaching the senshi she was teaching Hotaru as well though not in the matters of being a soldier. Pluto hoped she would never have to teach Hotaru how to be a senshi. Hotaru was learning basic things like writing, history, science and math. The papers she held right now were math. 

“Puu, can I go play with Neptune and Haruka?” Hotaru asked as she rocked impatiently on her heels. 

Pluto looked up from the papers to the child not sure she had heard her right. “Play with who?” She asked.

“Neptune and Haruka,” Hotaru repeated.

“Hotaru, who is Haruka?” Pluto asked though she had a feeling she already knew.

“Uranus, Neptune calls her that sometimes.” Hotaru said. “She told me it was a nickname when I asked her.”

“When did you hear Neptune call her that?” Pluto asked wondering if Hotaru knew anything that might help her find out the truth about Neptune and Uranus.

“A couple nights ago when they were in the gardens, I didn’t get to ask her it about it until yesterday.” Hotaru said giggling a little remembering what she had seen in the garden. 

“Why didn’t get a chance to ask?” Pluto asked wanting to know what the child found funny.

“Because I didn’t talk to them that night I thought they wanted to be alone. I left because they were…” Hotaru trailed off still giggling and turning a little red.

“Hotaru what were they doing in the gardens?” Pluto asked wondering why the child was laughing.

“They were kissing.” Hotaru giggled.

Pluto coughed not thinking she heard her right, “What? They were kissing?” Pluto asked and Hotaru just nodded.

“Yep, can I go play with them?” Hotaru said.

“I think they are a little busy why don’t you go see if the Princess wants to play?” Pluto said thinking that Uranus and Neptune were going to be busy talking to her. Hotaru nodded again and ran off to find the Princess as Pluto stood and began walking to Neptune and Uranus’ rooms. 

(Neptune’s room)

Neptune stood in her room leaning against the wall as Uranus’ kissed neck. “Haruka.” Neptune breathed as her hands worked on Uranus’ shirt. She slid it off her shoulders and it dropped to the ground as Uranus picked her up and walked over to the bed. Just as she was laying Neptune down on the bed they both froze hearing a knock on the door, after the incident with Mercury both always made sure to lock the door. 

Uranus swore in Uranian then quickly stood up. “Who the hell is that? You aren’t expecting anyone and forgot again?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Neptune whispered pushing Uranus towards the balcony. “Quick hid out here.” 

Neptune started walking to the door buttoning her own blouse on the way wondering who it was. She was about to unlock the door and open it when she heard Uranus whispering her name. “Michiru!” 

Neptune turned waved for her to go. “Get out of here Haruka!” Neptune whispered as there was another knock on the door. “Now!”

“My shirt!” Uranus said pointing.

Neptune looked down at the shirt on the ground picked it up and threw it at Uranus waiting for her to get out of sight before she opened the door seeing Pluto on the other side. “Gods please tell Haruka to climb over to her room.” Neptune thought then smiled at Pluto, “Lady Pluto forgive me I didn’t hear you at first I was about to take a bath.” Neptune said.

“Ah, I’m sorry then.” Pluto said stepping in looking around for Uranus. She swore she could hear voices through the door and wondered who Neptune was talking to. “I’m looking for Uranus have you seen her?” 

“No, she isn’t in her room?” Neptune said masking her nervousness. 

“I looked there.” Pluto said knowing Uranus wasn’t there she had just come from there and not found the senshi of the sky. “She wasn’t there.”

“Did you try the balcony? Sometimes she likes to stand out there and let the wind blow in her hair.” Neptune said after a pause.

“Perhaps I missed her.” Pluto said knowing without a doubt Neptune was lying she had looked on Uranus’ balcony and she wasn’t there. Pluto let her eyes scan the room and looked out onto Neptune’s balcony seeing a shadow. “Neptune sit down I want to tell you a little story.” Neptune nodded and sat down on the bed sending a quick glance to the balcony hoping Uranus had left. “Do you know why there hasn’t been a Neptune or Uranus in a thousand years?” 

“Because after they fell in battle their transformation pens disappeared nobody really knows why they disappeared.” Neptune said remembering the stories she had heard as a child though in the stories they always said that it was Uranus’ fault but they never said why.

“Part of that is true but there is far more to the story.” Pluto said looking out of the corner of her eye at the shadow almost missing it until she realized the person on the balcony had sat down. “The true is only Neptune fell in battle. Uranus survived though as the years passed the truth was blurred, told wrong and eventually forgotten.” 

“Lady Pluto you were there and the queen was a child if the two of you know the truth then why did you let it be forgotten?” Neptune asked wondering what Pluto was telling her.

“The queen felt it was better to let it be forgotten. The truth was too painful those of us that lived it, we are still astonished that it happened.” Pluto said. “After their deaths the Queen amended the senshi laws so it would never happen again.”

“Lady Pluto what happened?” Neptune asked. “Which laws did she change?”

“Where to start?” Pluto said pausing, “You see the last Neptune and Uranus were lovers. Like I said their deaths caused the queen to amend the laws. Before the two of them two senshi had never fallen in love. The queen didn’t know it would be a problem and allowed them to be together if they both named their heirs since the two of them couldn’t have children. Neptune named her younger sister as her heir and Uranus named her brother’s daughter as her heir. The two of them were very happy together and in all my years as Guardian of Time I’ve never seen a Neptune and Uranus with a stronger bond I fear it was too strong though.” 

“I don’t understand how can it be too strong? What is the problem with them being close?” Neptune asked thinking there was nothing wrong with it.

“Let me tell you how they died and I think you will understand better.” Pluto said, “There was a threat to the outer solar system an army of monsters had made a strong hold on the moon of Oberon. Uranus and Neptune went to fight them I had offered to come along and help but cockiness is a Uranian trait. Amara refused my help she said that she and Michelle could handle it. She was right too they defeated the entire army, well all but one. That last monster attacked them. They had set themselves up on the far side of a ravine the monster thought it could jump the ravine but he was wrong in his last moments of life he realized it and wasn’t going to die alone. It shot at Neptune and Uranus with spikes tipped with poison. Neptune pushed Uranus out of the way and took the brunt of the spikes. She died a few days later in Uranus’ arms.”

Neptune sat letting it set in realizing that the dream she and Uranus had wasn’t a vision of the future but of the past. She looked down at her mirror sitting on the bed next to her feeling it get warmer knowing it was showing the dream she had and was thankful it was face down on the bed. “Lady Pluto what happened to Uranus?” Neptune asked though she already knew the answer. 

“Uranus lived longer if you could call it living. She never got over Neptune’s death. Slowly she withdrew herself from everyone and everything until she had locked herself inside the tallest tower of Miranda Palace where the wind was so loud you can’t even hear yourself think. She never said it but I always believed she went up there so she couldn’t think of losing Michelle. One day while up there she took her sword and slit her wrists. We found a note in her pocket it.” Pluto said.

“What did the note say?” Neptune asked.

“I’m sorry.” Pluto said, “That was all it said. After that the blade of the Space Blaster Sword faded and rusted something that had never happened. The Deep Aqua Mirror cracked. We never did find the transformation pens not until you and Uranus were born.” 

“Lady Pluto is that why the planets of Neptune and Uranus have never gotten along?” Neptune asked remembering how her mother always cursed Uranus when she was mad.

“Both planets blamed the lost of their senshi and queen on the other.” Pluto answered as she stood up, “I’ve got to go now I ask you keep this to yourself. It really is better if the truth isn’t known.” 

Pluto left the room and Uranus came in from the balcony. “Haruka what are you still doing here? She could have caught us!” Neptune said.

“Michiru what she said it was our dream. Why would she tell you that story so soon after we had it?” Uranus asked.

“I don’t know.” Neptune said hugging Uranus.

(Later that day Queen Serenity’s study)

“You wanted to speak with me Pluto?” Queen Serenity said.

“Yes my Queen it’s about Neptune and Uranus. I believe what we feared is happening.” Pluto said.

“You believe Amara and Michelle have been reborn?” Queen Serenity asked.

“I do my queen and I believe their love has as well.” Pluto said.

“What are we to do about it? We can’t let the past repeat itself not with everything we’ve been sensed. The last thousand years have been peaceful I don’t believe the next will be.” Queen Serenity said.

“I don’t know how strong their love is. If we separate them now we might be able to stop it. All we need is a reason to separate them.” Pluto said.

“Queen Nerissa has been constantly asking me to allow Neptune to return to her planet to be married. I’ve been refusing ever since Neptune came to me before leave telling me she wasn’t ready for marriage. I’ll send Nerissa a message saying I’ve granted Neptune a six month sabbatical. Can you finish Uranus’ studies in six months or should I make it longer?” Queen Serenity said.

“Six months should be long enough Uranus is months ahead of the other senshi.” Pluto said.

“It is settled then Neptune will return to her planet marry the Duke Tolsin De Rubikon when she returns to the Moon to complete her training Uranus will have already traveled back to her planet and assumed the throne. Hopefully they both will be so busy they will forget about each other.” Queen Serenity said.


	14. Lust, Pain and Death

Chapter 14: Lust, Pain and Death

(Moon Palace Airlift)

Tolsin stepped off the transport onto the ground looking around a little upset there was no one there to greet him. He was soon to be a prince of Neptune after all there should have been someone here. “Duke Tolsin De Rubikon?” A young servant asked.

“Yes.” Tolsin said handing the young man his bag rather forcefully.

“Do you want me to escort you to your chambers?” The boy said carrying the bag.

“No, I won’t be needing them I’m not staying.” Tolsin said as he started to walk.

“Sir, the next transport to Neptune doesn’t leave until tomorrow.” The boy said struggling with the bag. If the Duke wasn’t planning on staying why did he bring so much?

“Fine then escort me to Princess Neptune’s room.” Tolsin said as he still walked towards the palace.

“But sir.” The boy said, this man and Princess Neptune may have been engaged to be married but weren’t yet. The Queen would never allow him to stay in her room. 

“Did I stutter boy?” Tolsin said raising his voice and his hand ready to strike the boy causing people to stare.

“No sir, right this way.” The boy said leading him into the palace still struggling with the bag. He would escort the duke to the Princess’ room then inform the head steward of his choice in lodging. 

“Do you know where you are going boy?” Tolsin said complaining that it was taking so long to get there.

“Yes sir we are almost there.” The boy said turning the corner and stopping at Neptune and Uranus’ room. “Here it is.” The boy moved to knock on the door but Tolsin opened it and stepped into the living room. 

The boy looked around praying Princess Neptune or Princess Uranus weren’t in here. Though they had always been nice to him he wasn’t sure how they would take to being barged in on. “Which room is Neptune’s?” Tolsin said tapping his foot impatiently. 

“That one sir.” The boy said pointing to her door. Tolsin took off up the stairs and opened the door once again without knocking. 

“Don’t just stand there bring my bag up.” Tolsin said from the doorway.

“But that is the Princess’ private chambers.” The boy said to himself dragging the bag up the stairs. He had never been in this room, male servants weren’t allowed into the chambers of a princess. 

Tolsin looked around the room not seeing Neptune anywhere. “Where is she?” 

The boy stared at the floor not wanting to look around the room he wasn’t allowed to be here, “I don’t know sir perhaps in her classes?” 

Tolsin nodded, “Classes? Ah yes she doesn’t know I’m coming.” Tolsin said taking the bag walking back to the bed opening it. He looked back up at the boy, “What are you still doing here?” He snapped. The boy didn’t say anything just quickly left the room.

(Courtyard outside the palace)

Pluto stood with the other senshi around her she was in her regular robes but today held her time staff. “We’ve been going over the astral plain and storing things in it. I think it’s about time you learned how to do it. The tools we most often store in the astral plain are our transformation pens and for the outer senshi their talisman. Remember as I said in class you need to focus on the astral plain and picture an image of the object going into the plain. Watch.” Pluto said holding out her staff she closed her eyes and the staff floated out of her hand then disappeared. She opened her eyes and the senshi stood there amazed they had heard about storing things in the astral plain but never had seen it done. “I want you to spread out at try it with you transformation pens.”

“Lady Pluto what if we can’t call it back?” Venus asked, “Won’t it be lost in the astral plain?”

“Normally yes but you have me here and the astral plain is my domain I will be able to retrieve it if you can’t.” Pluto said. Venus nodded and the six girl spread out each holding their transformation pens in their hands. Pluto walked to each of them watching she came to Mercury first, “Focus you mind on it.” Mercury nodded then the pen disappeared. “Good now call it back.” Mercury held her hand out and the pen came back. 

Pluto worked her way down watching all the inner senshi do it until she reached Jupiter who stood holding her pen out with her eyes closed and angry look on her face. “It’s not working.” Jupiter said.

“Relax, start by focusing your mind on the pen then when you have a clear image in your mind then focus on the astral plain and picture the pen in the astral plain.” Pluto said.

Jupiter nodded then closed her eyes again a few seconds later the pen disappeared. “It worked!” 

“Yes, it just takes focusing your mind. Now bring it back.” Pluto said, “Just focus on the pen in the astral plain then focus on it being back in your hand.” Jupiter focused and the pen came back. “Keep practicing.” She moved over to Neptune and Uranus. Neptune sent her pen into the astral plain then called it back a couple of times not having any problems. “Good job Neptune. Uranus lets see you do it.” 

“Child’s play.” Uranus said holding her pen up making it disappear with her eyes still open then called it back. 

“Yes small objects are easy now try your sword.” Pluto said. 

“Can’t be that much harder.” Uranus said unhooking it from her belt and holding it out by the sheath. She closed her eyes and focused on the sword and the astral plain. She got a smug grin on her face then opened her eyes it disappearing as she saw in her mind but just the sword had disappeared and the sheath was still in her hand. 

“You were saying?” Pluto said taking the sheath. “Call the sword back.” Uranus did as she was told and called the sword back handing it to Pluto who put it back in the sheath handing the whole thing back. “This time focus on the whole sword the sheath included.” Uranus held it up again and the whole sword disappeared again then reappeared. “Good remember whatever you picture in your mind will go to the astral plain your images need to be clear and exact. I want you all to practice this tonight. You need to be able to quickly call your transformation pens or talisman from the astral plain in a second’s notice. During a battle it may feel like it is never ending and slow but time flies very fast and a second’s difference can mean life or death. Class dismissed I’ll see you tomorrow.” Pluto said then turned to Neptune, “Neptune go change then report to the Queen’s office she wanted to speak with you after class.” 

“Yes, Lady Pluto.” Neptune said.

Pluto nodded then headed back to the palace leaving the girls there. Uranus turned to Neptune, “I guess I’ll see you later then.” Neptune nodded. “I promised Princess Serenity I would go riding with her. I was hoping you could join us but it seems you have other plans.” 

“It’s alright I’ll see you at dinner.” Neptune said leaving to head to her room. 

(Neptune’s room)

Tolsin sat on a sofa looking at a letter Queen Nerissa had given him. He read it again it was a message from Queen Serenity saying she had agreed to allow Neptune to return home to be wed and that she was granting her six months leave from her studies. Queen Nerissa had originally planed to send a few guards to escort the princess back but Tolsin had volunteered to do it himself. He looked up seeing Neptune enter the room not noticing him as she took off her over coat and tossed it on a chair along with a green silk bag. He stood up walking behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Neptune leaned back into him thinking it was Uranus but was surprised as he kissed her neck and the stubble on his chin brushed her neck. Neptune quickly spun around to see who it was she was about to attack him when she noticed who it was, “Tolsin what are you doing here!” Neptune said.

“Michiru, I thought you would be glad to see me.” Tolsin said his hands still on her waist. 

“Neptune, my name is Neptune.” Neptune said angrily. “What are you doing here?” 

“Feisty, this is a different side of you I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before. What happened to my submissive little princess?” Tolsin said stroking her cheek with his hand. 

Neptune batted his hand away then pulled out of his arms, “I asked you a question what are you doing here?” 

“I’ve come to take you home.” Tolsin said stepping closer to Neptune as she stepped back into the door. 

“Take me home? My studies aren’t complete the Queen would never.” Neptune said remembering she was supposed to meet with the queen. Was she going to tell her that it was true that she was being sent home to be married?

“I believe she would.” Tolsin said handing Neptune the note she quickly read it then dropped it to the ground. “Don’t look so depressed love.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Neptune said. She only liked it when Uranus called her that. The only person she belonged to was Uranus. “I’m not marrying you.” 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice love. You’ve been promised to me. You belong to me. Tomorrow I’m taking you back to Neptune where we will be married and you will become my wife.” Tolsin said pressing her against the door kissing her.

“No.” Neptune said fighting him trying to push him away but he was stronger.

Tolsin slammed her against the door then grabbed her hands holding them above her head with one hand while the other locked the door and placed a Martian locking device on the door. The device put a seal on the door that could only be opened if one knew the code word. Tolsin said something in Martian activating it. “Accept it Michiru you are mine.” Tolsin said pressing her harder against the door his free hand slipping under her shirt. Neptune wanted to scream but his lips were pressed so hard to hers she could barely breath.

(Fields outside the palace)

Uranus sat in a field a short distance outside the palace Serenity sat next to her laying on a blanket looking up at the clouds. “Haruka look that one looks like a bunny!” Serenity said pointing up. 

Uranus looked up at the cloud it was hard to see the shape but if you looked hard enough she supposed you could see a rabbit. “Yea it kinda does.” Uranus said sounding a little distracted. She was thinking of Neptune and the dreams they’ve been having plus the story that Pluto told her.

Serenity sat up looking over to her friend seeing her lost in thought, “Haruka?” Serenity asked calling her name but Uranus didn’t answer. Finally Serenity tapped her on the shoulder, “Who is she?” Serenity asked once she had gotten Uranus’ attention. She had known even before Uranus had confessed her love to her that Uranus was more interested in girls then boys. The lost look on her face told Serenity only one thing she was thinking about someone. Minako often teased her when she got the same look thinking of Endymion.

“Huh? No one.” Uranus lied. How could she tell her princess that she had broken the senshi laws and fallen in love with Neptune?

“Don’t give me that Haruka I know you are thinking of someone. Who is she?” Serenity pressed. 

“I can’t tell you.” Uranus said trying to dodge the question.

“Haruka you aren’t still…thinking about me?” Serenity asked they hadn’t really spoken much about it after Uranus kissed her and told her she loved her.

“No, Serenity it’s not you. I know that was never meant to be. I do love you but I know now that I’m not in love with you.” Uranus said. Serenity smiled and leaned into Uranus hugging her. “Besides I’ve always seen you as a little sister. It would be funny if I had a crush on my little sister wouldn’t it?” 

“Yeah I would be but just one thing.” Serenity said a smiled on her face.

“What?” Uranus asked wondering what Serenity was going to ask.

“Who is she?” Serenity asked again with a giggle.

“I told you I can’t tell it’s a secret.” Uranus said then clutched her head as it felt like someone screamed in her head. She closed her eyes and an image of Neptune appeared in her head. “Michiru.” She whispered then stood running over to her horse.

“Haruka are you ok?” Serenity said standing.

Uranus had already mounted her horse and was about to start riding when she heard the princess call her name, “Serenity I’m sorry I’ve… I’ve got to go.” With that Uranus spurred her horse and rode quickly back to the palace.

(Neptune’s Room) 

Tolsin had forced Neptune over to the bed and tied her hands above her on the headboard. He had torn her clothes off and now lay next to her staring at her body. “You’re beautiful love.” He said running is hands down her bare stomach. He sat up and undid his pants then lay down on top of her. “I’ve wanted to do this from the first time I saw you.” He said then pushed himself into her. Neptune cried out and struggled against him but her hit her across the face. 

“Haruka.” Neptune whispered as tears fell down her face.

Tolsin propped himself up but didn’t pull out of her staring at her face watching angrily as tears still streamed down her cheeks, “You’re not a virgin. Who is he?” Tolsin asked hitting her across the face. Neptune’s lip split open as he hit her again all the while she cried. “Who hell is he? Who the fuck have you been cheating with?” Neptune cried more as he hit her repetitively but didn’t say anything. “It’s that Uranian from the ball isn’t it?” Tolsin said then pushed harder into her, “I bet he can’t fuck you as good as I can. When I’m done you’ll not even remember his name. You belong to me and no one else!” 

(Neptune and Uranus’ living room)

Uranus ran up the stairs to Neptune’s room she wasn’t sure what was wrong but something in her told her there was something wrong. Someone was hurting Neptune. Her fears were confirmed when she reached the top of the stairs and heard someone crying on the other side and someone else grunting. “Michiru!” Uranus said as she tried to open the door finding it locked. 

“Haruka!” She heard Neptune shout through the door. 

Uranus heard a loud thump then Neptune crying again. She dropped down a couple steps then charged at the door putting her shoulder into it. She felt like she had run into a brick wall yet she still stepped back and tried again several times failing each time. The force she had put on the door should have broken it by now. She charge at it one last time then slid to the ground leaning against the door out of breath and in pain. There was a soft glow in her hand and her transformation pen appeared in her hand. Uranus thought it was odd she hadn’t called it all she could think of was getting through this door to Neptune. As strangely as the pen had appeared in her head so did several words. 

Uranus stood raising the pen into the air as she shouted the words, “Uranus planet make-up!” The ground beneath her shot up a strong wind surrounding her then fading away leaving her wearing a short skirt suit that was white, blue and gold, she looked down at her clothes they were like Pluto’s when she transformed. This is what it was like to transform into her senshi form, never before had she transformed. Pluto said they weren’t ready to yet. She turned to the door as more words appeared in her mind. She lifted her hand again and shouted once more, “World Shaking!” A ball of energy appeared in her hand and she threw it at the door blasting it to pieces. Quickly she ran in seeing Neptune tied on the bed with Tolsin on top of her. 

He rolled over and looked at Uranus, “Tenousei.” He said recognizing Uranus from the ball. He looked back down at Neptune, “A woman? You’re lover is a woman?” Tolsin said ending in a laugh. He looked at Uranus again, this time with a lustful eye. “Why don’t you calm down sweetie the three of us can have a little fun?” He said laughing at her. “Three isn’t a crowd.” 

Tolsin heard rather then saw Uranus fist chop him in the neck with such clout and speed that he flew upwards landing on the floor harshly and loudly. He scrambled to get his trousers back up and then scrambled for his blade.

“You transvestite! I’ll make sure you hang for that!’ He said charging at her. He lunged with incredible accuracy. But even he wasn’t quick enough to act when Uranus tipped her neck slightly to the side and just watched the blade clumsily pass her line of sight. He also wasn’t quick enough to avoid her foot sinking into his stomach nor quick enough to see her elbow sink into his back sending him into the floor cracking the marble and probably even a few ribs.

“You must really be an idiot if you think I would let you attack me!” She said blasting him back with a sharp gust of wind at almost the same force he hit the floor. She used her senshi powers without even thinking about it they just seemed to come naturally to her as if she were possessed by someone. Tolsin seeing he was highly unmatched, tried to get out of the window but within seconds she was behind him. She pulled his left arm and then snapped it back completely casing him to scream in pain. She then landed another blow to his stomach causing him to spit up blood. She then threw him in front of her.

“I’ll kill you!” She said rushing forward at an unimaginable speed as she landed a knee to Tolsin’s chest and bones could be herd cracking. He tried to run again but Uranus caught him by his broken arm and broke it even further causing him to scream in pain again.

“I won’t let you escape!” She said kicking his feet from under him. He threw a dagger at her and she caught it between her index and middle finger. Spinning it quickly in her hands, The Senshi of the Wind delivered a slice to her opponent’s crotch pulling up as she did so. Slicing open his stomach before it finally stopped embedded in Tolsin’s ribcage.

“You defiled my Michiru! You will rot in Hades for your sins!” She said noticing the spurting blood was staining her fuku a dark crimson.

“Haruka stop!” Neptune yelled still bound unable to really see them but still able to hear them. But Uranus’ rage was far too thick for her to hear. Her green eyes had shrunk to pinpoints. All she could think of was Tolsin raping her lover, raping her Michiru. She couldn’t take it any longer.

“Please spare me … please!” Tolsin begged. His plea fell on deaf ears. Uranus swoe a cruse in Uranian then jumped up and delivered a kick to Tolsin’s chest. The Neptunian flew back and met the wall at least three meters in front of the now blood drenched Uranus.

Michiru, my Michiru …he did this to you.

“Space Blaster Sword!” Uranus screamed and space blaster appeared. Only it was three times its length and its edges were varnished in a crimson color. She pulled the blade back and then let her rage consume her. 

Michiru, I’m sorry… forgive me.

The wind kicked up almost tornado levels and surrounded Uranus. Her eyes glowed in a bright green. It was an awesome sight to behold.

Michiru please, forgive me. 

Uranus sped towards Tolsin, her figure nothing but a blur as she approached hunched down with the blade level with her arm.

Forgive me it has to be done.

She leapt up from her crouch and spun the blade in a soft spin, her form perfect and flowing. She landed perfectly and didn’t even notice the blood raining on her from Tolsin’s neck as her blow had perfectly beheaded him. She only now began to stab at the lifeless, heedless body beneath her. Uranus dropped the blade and then to her knees in a nearly catatonic state, tears streaming down the corners of her blank expression. Neptune could be heard crying from the bed during the fight she couldn’t watch afraid to see Uranus hurt afraid to see her Haruka hurt. She had managed to roll over and buried her face into the pillows as she cried. The sounds of the fight ceased and she looked up trying her best to see around the room. There was blood everywhere in the room then there she spotted her Uranus was knelling on the ground soaked in blood. Gods was she hurt? 

“Haruka!” Neptune said but Uranus didn’t answer she fell to the ground crying unable to believe what she had just done. She had been in many fights but never before had she killed someone. But he had to die; he had hurt her Michiru he deserved to die. Neptune still crying called out, “Haruka!” again afraid her lover was hurt. Uranus heard crying it wasn’t her own and she remembered why she had been fighting in the first place, Neptune he had been hurting Neptune. Uranus quickly stood up and turned to the bed. She saw Neptune crying into the bed again and ran over to it. She placed her hand on Neptune’s shoulder but Neptune pulled away shouting “Don’t touch me!”

“Shh Michiru it’s me it’s Haruka.” Uranus said untying the ropes around her hands. Once free Neptune flew into Uranus’ arms holding her tight crying into her shoulder, Uranus grabbed the sheet from the bed and pulled it up around her lover. “Shh Michiru it’s over love he won’t hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Uranus said still holding her. She took the edge of the sheet and wiped the blood from her face then leaned into Neptune kissing her cheek. “Michiru I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I should have gotten here sooner. I shouldn’t have let this happen.” Uranus said crying. “I love you, Michiru.”

“Move away from the princess!” A guard yelled running into the room seeing Tolsin’s dead body on the ground and a strange woman covered in blood on the bed holding Neptune that was covered only by a blanket. Uranus didn’t move just held Neptune closer whispering that she loved her and kissed her not realizing Neptune had cried herself to sleep.

Pluto came running into the room wearing her sailor suit looking around quickly taking in the room. “Uranus get away from her.” Pluto said and Uranus didn’t move, “Now!” Uranus gently laid Neptune down on the bed pulling the sheet over her kissing her one last time. She stood and walked closer to Pluto, “De-transform.” Uranus did as she was told and de-transformed. “Give me your pen.” Pluto said taking the pen from her. “Arrest her.” 

The guards moved forward and grabbed Uranus she struggled a bit but the four guards quickly were able to restrain her. “Let go of me! Michiru!” Uranus shouted still struggling. “Damnit he raped her!” 

“Take her to the dungeon.” Pluto said to the guards holding Uranus then turned to the remaining two guards, “Go get the doctor and get someone to clean up the body.” 

“He was attacking her! Let me go of me! Michiru!” Uranus shouted as the guards dragged her away past Mercury and Jupiter whose rooms were near Neptune and Uranus’ room. 

“What the heck is going on?” Jupiter asked watching as the guards dragged a struggling Uranus away. “Who is Michiru?”

“Michiru is Neptune.” Mercury said then brought her hand to her face seeing the guards carry a body out on a stretcher covered in a sheet fresh blood already socking through the sheet. “Oh gods Michiru!” Mercury yelled thinking it was her cousin under the sheet. She turned quickly grabbing Jupiter and hugging her crying. Jupiter tapped her and pointed as another stretcher was brought out this one with Neptune on it covered from the neck down with a sheet, a doctor walking beside her. “Oh gods is she alright?” Mercury asked walking next to the doctor.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you.” The doctor said gesturing to one of the extra guards to keep Mercury back. 

“She’s my cousin!” Mercury shouted as Pluto came out of the room. “Pluto what happened to Michiru? They won’t tell me anything!”

“Doctor let them come explain to them what happened.” Pluto said following until she reached an intersection in the hallway turning towards the Queen’s office to explain what had happened.

(The Queen’s Office) 

“Oh gods,” Queen Serenity said. “How could this happen?” 

“Tolsin has always been controlling of Neptune but I never thought he would do something like this.” Pluto said shaking her head, “If Haruka really is Amara reborn and Michiru is Michelle she would kill anyone that hurt her lover. I don’t know how much you remember of the two but they were devoted to each other.” 

“What are we to do now? Haruka has to be punished for her crimes and we still can’t allow them to be together.” Queen Serenity said.

“Very few know they are lovers. Just a few guards and I believe Mercury and maybe Jupiter. We can swear them to secrecy and cover up the fact they were lovers. We hold a trial were Haruka will be found guilty of murder but due to the circumstances we are lenient on her. Banishing her to Uranus and forbidding her to travel to Neptune except for official business. I will accompany her and finish her training there. We can send Michiru back to her planet as well and I will switch between the two completing their training.” Pluto said.

“Who will train the inners?” Queen Serenity asked. “With you in the outer rim.” 

“We can get one of the inner queens they can finish the remaining training perhaps Queen Mokusei of Jupiter.” Pluto said.

“What other choice do we have? Schedule a trial to be held in three days. Haruka is to remain in the dungeons until the trail is over. Michiru is to remain in the care of the doctor. Between now and then I want you to complete a formal investigation. I want you to find out exactly what happened.” Queen Serenity said. 

“Yes, my Queen.” Pluto said bowing and then leaving.

(Palace Dungeons) 

Uranus sat on a cot staring at her hands, she really had no idea how long she had been sitting there. A while ago the guards had brought her some clean clothes and allowed her to clean up. She may off washed the blood from her hands but she still felt dirty. She had killed a man. But she had to he was hurting Michiru. He had violated her and deserved to die for what he did to her Michiru. “Uranus.” Jupiter said getting her attention. Uranus looked up then back down to her hands. “I haven’t got long.” She had snuck in after the guards had fallen asleep. They had told her earlier that Uranus wasn’t to have any visitors. 

“What do you want?” Uranus said coldly.

“Mercury sent me to tell you the doctor checked Neptune out and save for a few minor injuries she is alright.” Jupiter said.

“Alright? How can she be alright? He fucking raped her!” Uranus shouted. 

“Uranus please keep it down I’m not supposed to be here.” Jupiter said. “I know he did that to her but she’s going to be okay and she has you to thank for it.” 

“Princess Jupiter you aren’t supposed to be here.” The captain of the guards said coming to find out why Uranus was shouting. The entire time she had been down here she had been quiet excluding when she was brought down. 

The captain put his hand on Jupiter’s shoulder and started to lead her from the dungeons but Uranus reached through the bars grabbing her hand pulling her close and whispering. “Tell her I love her.” The captain drew out his baton and hit Uranus in the stomach knocking her back onto the cot. Uranus clutched her side then mouthed the word “please”. Jupiter nodded then followed the guard out of the dungeon.

(Palace Infirmary)

Mercury sat in a chair next to the cot that Neptune laid on. It had been close to twelve hours since she was attacked but still she slept. The doctor had said it probably from the trauma of the attack and that it was better that she had been asleep while he treated her. Aside from the rape Tolsin had beat Neptune pretty bad half her face was swollen and bruised. Her lip had been split and she had several cuts on her face. The doctor had said none of them were deep enough to leave a scar. Her wrists though were another story. Both were bandaged now from the ropes rubbing against her as she struggled. He said the burns from the ropes were quite bad and most likely leave a scar. Those were all the injuries Mercury could see and she didn’t want to think about the others. She reached out and gently touched Neptune’s check wishing this hadn’t happened to her cousin and to Uranus who now sat in the dungeon. She had asked Jupiter to go tell Uranus her condition. She wished she had gone herself to thank Uranus for helping Neptune. At first she had thought that Uranus didn’t really love Neptune and was using her to get her kicks but now she truly believed they were in love. “She really does love you Michiru.” Mercury said aloud knowing Neptune would hear her. 

“I told Uranus that Neptune was alright.” Jupiter said coming back into the room and sitting down next to Mercury. “She told me to tell her that she loved her.” Jupiter said still a little amazed that the pair were lovers she had never noticed it but now that Mercury said something about it she knew it was obvious they were lovers. “She still hasn’t woken up?” 

“Not yet.” Mercury said. “The doctor thinks it’s from the shock of the attack and that it isn’t uncommon.”

“How long do you think she will sleep?” Jupiter asked.

“I don’t know. The doctor said that subconsciously Neptune doesn’t want to think about what happened to her so she is sleeping where she doesn’t have to think about it. He said it was like a coma. She won’t wake up until she is ready to. It could be hours or even days before she wakes up.” Mercury said.

“I see.” Jupiter said. “Mercury it’s getting late you should go to bed.”

“I want to stay here with her.” Mercury said. “I want to be here when she wakes up.”

“Mercury you said it yourself it could be hours or days before she wakes up. Go to bed. We can have one of the nurse come get you if there are any changes.” Jupiter said. Mercury nodded and followed Jupiter out of the infirmary asking the nurse to come get her if there were any changes.


	15. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 15: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

(Grassy Field)

Uranus sat on a blanket in a grassy field Neptune in her arms enjoying the nice weather. Neither of them said anything were just happy to be together. They watched as someone walked up to them they couldn’t see who it was until they were closer. It was Tolsin, Uranus jumped up drawing her sword and standing protectively in front of Neptune, “Stay away from her.” She growled. Uranus felt someone behind her place their hand on her shoulder and turned to see Neptune shake her head no then step around her taking Tolsin’s hand. He grinned at Uranus then lead Neptune away. “Michiru no! He’s going to hurt you!” Uranus shouted running after them but ran into an unseen wall knocking her down. She jumped back onto her feet and started pounding on the wall. 

Tolsin leaned down and kissed Neptune who returned the kiss then he looked back up to Uranus, “She’s mine now.”

Neptune turned as well to Uranus, “I’m sorry, Haruka it wasn’t meant to be this is where I belong.” 

Uranus pounded on the wall again screaming, “No, Michiru no!” She watched as Tolsin continued to kiss her looking over her shoulder at Uranus laughing. She watched helpless as Tolsin pulled a knife out plunging it into Neptune’s back. She cried out in pain then fell to the ground Tolsin still standing there laughing. She pounded more on the wall wanting nothing more than to break through the wall and kill him. It wasn’t long before Uranus tired herself out and fell to the ground leaning against the wall crying. 

(Palace Dungeon)

Uranus woke up sitting up straight in her cot covered with water. She looked over to the cell door seeing a guard standing there a bucket in his hands laughing, “Time to wake up Princess.” Uranus wiped the water off her face and sighed. She had the same dream again. She had been in this cell for three days and every time she tried to sleep she was plagued with nightmares of losing Neptune to Tolsin. “You’ve a visitor.” The guard said then stepped aside revealing Mercury standing there.

“I’m sorry I haven’t come sooner. I’ve been with Michiru.” Mercury said in truth she had been putting off coming here. She had gotten permission from the Queen yesterday morning but hadn’t been able to bring herself to coming down here.

“How is she?” Uranus asked she had asked the guards repeatedly about Neptune but none of them would say anything. She wasn’t sure if they were ordered to or were just being rude. She had thought the latter ever since she got her they had been nothing but hostile to her. They seemed to get kicks out of knowing she was a royal yet was down here in the dungeon. 

“She is good.” Mercury lied. Neptune still hadn’t woke up but no one had told Uranus. For the most part Uranus didn’t know what was happening. The Queen had limited the visitors Uranus had and swore Mercury and Jupiter to secret about the romance between Uranus and Neptune. There were very few visitors to Uranus because she had refused to lie about her love to Neptune.

“Has she said anything about me?” Uranus asked wondering if Neptune could still love her after what she had done.

“She told me to tell you she loves you.” Mercury lied again she couldn’t bring herself to telling Uranus and the Queen had indeed ordered that no one was to tell Uranus about Neptune’s condition. 

Uranus smiled then said, “Tell her I love her two and that I’ll keep my promise.” 

Mercury nodded, “The Queen says you are to go to trial today.” Mercury said changing the topic.

“Not until this afternoon.” Uranus said watching the guard come back.

“Time is up Princess Mercury.” The guard said.

“Mercury,” Uranus said standing and moving closer to the bars but stopping as the guard raised his baton, “Remember to tell her what I told you.” 

“I will.” Mercury said leaving the room the guard in a hurry to get her out.

(Palace Infirmary)

Hotaru walked into the room with Princess Serenity. She had been told Neptune had been hurt but they didn’t say much more. She really didn’t understand what was going on Neptune had been hurt and for some reason Uranus was in the dungeon. “Now, Hotaru Neptune is sleeping. She might not wake up while we are here.” Princess Serenity said to the child. She had been visiting Neptune a couple times a day. She wanted to visit Uranus as well but the guards had said that by order by the queen she wasn’t to have any visitors. Princess Serenity had asked her mother about it but was only told that it was better not for her to see Uranus.

“Serenity why won’t Neptune wake up?” Hotaru asked even though she could tell the Queen and Princess apart she still didn’t use her title. She did with Queen Serenity after being lectured by Pluto about it but the Princess said she didn’t mind if she didn’t use her title. 

“I don’t know Hotaru.” Princess Serenity said looking over to Neptune as she slept. She brushed her hand through Neptune’s hair. “How are you doing today?” She asked but as it had been for the last three days Neptune still slept. Princess Serenity sat down next to Neptune and Hotaru walked over to her putting her hand on Neptune’s bruised cheek. Her hand glowed and a light covered Neptune’s face. Princess Serenity stood up and stared at Neptune and the child wondering what she was doing. Hotaru moved her hand the light disappearing and Neptune’s wounds on her face no longer there. “Hotaru how did you do that?” 

“I don’t know I just did.” Hotaru said she hadn’t done that of her own will her body just moved on her own.

“Her bruises are gone.” Princess Serenity said amazed and not understanding what had happened.

“Where is she?” Queen Nerissa said pushing her way into the infirmary.

“Right this way your highness,” A nurse said leading the woman in. 

Queen Nerissa walked in seeing Neptune lying in the bed. “Gods Michiru!” Queen Nerissa said walking over to her daughter.

“Michiru?” Princess Serenity asked remembering she heard Uranus said that before the attack when they were in the fields talking.

“Yes, princess Michiru it’s her name.” Queen Nerissa sitting in the chair Princess Serenity had just been sitting there.

“Michiru is Neptune, that’s what Haruka said… that’s who she was thinking about.” Princess Serenity said not realizing she was speaking aloud. Finally putting it together that Neptune and Uranus were lovers. Uranus hadn’t attacked Tolsin so violently because he hurt her friend and partner she killed him because he hurt her lover.

“Who is Haruka?” Queen Nerissa said impatiently.

“Uranus is Haruka.” Hotaru said remembering that Neptune had said that was a nickname for Uranus. 

Nerissa stood thinking, “Why does Uranus call my daughter by her given name when her own Princess doesn’t even know her name?” 

“I don’t know Queen Kaiousei.” Princess Serenity said.

“Neptune and Uranus are close they always are together and Uranus kisses Neptune.” Hotaru said Pluto had forgot that the child knew about Neptune and Uranus and hadn’t told her not to tell anyone.

“What?” Nerissa said. “I knew I should never have allowed her to come here.” Nerissa stood and left the room grabbing a guard in the hallway. “Take me to the dungeon.” 

“Ma’am no one is allowed in the dungeon.” The guard said.

“Do you have any idea who I a?” Queen Nerissa asked crossing her arms before her and tapping her foot.

“Yes your highness.” The guard said.

“Then stop babbling and take me there.” Queen Nerissa said.

(Palace Dungeon)

Uranus sat on her cot staring at her hands again. Would Neptune ever want to touch these hands after what they have done? Mercury told her that Neptune said she still loved her but Uranus couldn’t help but doubt it. She wanted to hear it from her lover’s lips, to fell those soft lips as she kissed them. “Your Highness you can’t go in there Queen Serenity said she isn’t to have any visitors!” Uranus heard the guard say then Queen Nerissa walked down the stairs ignoring the guard.

“You!” Queen Nerissa said still ignoring the guard who by now had given up on getting the woman to leave.  
Uranus stood knowing who this woman was even though she hadn’t seen her in years. “Queen Kaiousei.” Uranus said bowing formally.

“Don’t give me that!” Queen Nerissa said pointing at Uranus. “This is all your fault.”

“What are you talking about I’m not the one that betrothed her to that monster!” Uranus said loosing any composure she had. 

“This would have never happened if you hadn’t seduced her.” Queen Nerissa said angrily. “You and your perverted ways corrupting her.” 

“My perverted ways? I loved her. I truly love her; the man you chose only lusted after her and look what happened. How can you live knowing that your daughter was rapped by the man you chose?” Uranus said grabbing the bars her knuckles turning white.

“Love? You are a Uranian you don’t know what love is. You are just another cold blooded killer!” Queen Nerissa said. “You killed him. From what I hear you tore him apart like an animal!” 

“This is your daughter we are talking about! How can you defend that monster after what he did to Michiru!” Uranus shouted. 

“My daughter is in a coma because you tainted her. This would have happened if you hadn’t sullied her!” Queen Nerissa said.

“A coma?” Uranus said sitting down on the bed. “She’s in a coma? They told me she was okay.”

“What is going on down here?” Pluto said coming in one of the guards had ran and got her after Queen Nerissa barged in.

“Nothing.” Queen Nerissa said turning and walking out.

“Pluto.” Uranus said standing and grabbing onto the bars again. “Michiru she’s in a coma?” 

Pluto sighed they hadn’t planed on telling Uranus about Neptune’s condition. The whole investigation and trail was a farce. “Yes she is.” Pluto said then handed Uranus some clean clothes. She had been on her way here anyway when the guard found her. “Change into these then you’ll be taken to the courtroom for trial.” 

“Pluto can I see her?” Uranus asked her Michiru was in a coma she needed to see her she needed to pull her out of it. She knew she was the only one that could do it.

“I don’t know I can’t promise anything but I will ask the Queen now get changed.” Pluto said.

(Palace Courtroom)

Queen Serenity sat in her throne at the far end of the room with Princess Serenity next to her. The entire room turned towards the entrance as the door opened and Pluto stepped in followed by two guards, Uranus and two more guards. Uranus wore a nice pants suit elegant but nothing to fancy it was still nicer then the off white tunic and trousers she had been wearing. She walked with her hands bound in front of her. They walked over to a podium that Uranus stood on then Pluto moved to another podium next to it. Queen Serenity stood and the whole room stood with her. She gestured for everyone to sit and everyone but Pluto and Uranus did. “Princess Uranus you are charged with the murder of Tolsin De Rubikon how do you plead?” Queen Serenity said.

“Guilty your highness.” Uranus said standing tall looking the queen the eyes.

“Do you have anything to say before you are sentence?” Queen Serenity asked.

Uranus stood silent for a minute. Pluto had talked to Uranus telling her that this whole trial wasn’t real that judgment had already been passed on her. That it would be better for her if she pleaded guilty and didn’t say anything about her romance. “Only that I do not regret what I have done nor the reasons I did it for. I stand by with what you already know and nothing can change my feelings.” 

Pluto let out the breath she was holding in for once Uranus had the better judgment to just do as she was told. The queen nodded then said, “Very well. Due to the circumstances of this case the court has decided to be lenient on you. We have decided that you are to be exiled to Uranus and forbidden to leave except on official business. You will not be denied your throne or your senshi powers. You will be placed on a transport tonight and sent back to Uranus where you will complete your studies and once you have had your seventieth birthday you will be crowned Queen of Uranus. Court dismissed. Take the prisoner to the dungeons.” 

The guards moved closer to Uranus each one placing a hand on her shoulder. She stepped away from them towards the queen but was forcefully grabbed by the guards. “Your highness wait a word with you!” Uranus said.

“Not now Uranus. Later in private, I will speak with you in private.” Queen Serenity said. Uranus nodded and let the guards take her back to the dungeon.

(Palace dungeon)

Uranus sat on her cot still wearing the clothes from the trial once again she sat staring at her hands. She was to return home finish her training and take the throne. Pluto had told her once they returned from the courtroom that there were more conditions to her sentence than mentioned in the courtroom. She was forbidden to make any contact with Neptune and that they only time they would see each other is if they needed both of them to fend off a threat to the outer solar system. “Uranus.” Queen Serenity said coming down the stairs flanked by three guards.

Uranus stood and bowed formally to the queen, “Your highness.” 

Queen Serenity gestured for the guards to leave and waited until they were gone before speaking. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“That makes two of us your highness.” Uranus said. 

“I wish there was another way.” Queen Serenity said. “But my mother made the last of the senshi laws for a reason.”

“And you are queen now you can change them.” Uranus said.

“I can’t allow history to repeat itself. Do you know why the last of the senshi laws was written?” Queen Serenity said.

“I know she made it because after Neptune gave her life so Uranus can live Uranus went mad with grief and killed herself. The Space Blaster Sword rusted, the Deep Aqua Mirror cracked and the transformations pens disappeared for a thousand years. How do you know history will repeat itself? Michiru and I are different.” Uranus said.

“Oh really? Tell me Haruka three days ago if Michiru had died what would you have done?” Queen Serenity said and Uranus was silent. “Would you go on as if nothing happened? Could you? How long would you have grieved? What’s to say you wouldn’t do the same thing Amara did? That is a risk I can’t take. Haruka no one but Pluto and I know this but something is happening. The people of Earth are getting restless. Something is going to happen I can tell and I need all my senshi for when that happens. I rather separate you and Michiru then loose you both. I’m sorry Haruka that is the way it has to be.” 

“You can take us away from each other but you can’t kill our love.” Uranus said.

Queen Serenity nodded, “No you can’t kill love it’s something that never dies. You know you remind me of Amara. Pluto thinks you are her reborn, that was why your transformation pen reappeared at your birth. You mother knew as well she knew when she first looked into your eyes. She even wanted to name you Amara.” 

“My father wouldn’t let her. She had tried to bond to the transformation pen but failed. He said there was no proof that I would bond to it either. He didn’t want to get my hopes up if I wasn’t the one. So she made my middle name Amara.” Uranus said.

“Haruka do you know Michiru’s middle name?” Queen Serenity asked and Uranus shook her head no. “Michelle. Her father had the same idea as your mother. He believed she was the one that she would be come Neptune. Her mother didn’t and wouldn’t allow him to name her Michelle, just as your parents settled with it as your middle name so did her parents. There are so many similarities between you two and the two of them. I have to believe that you are them reborn. It hurts me to do this to you I’ve never seen love as strong as the two of you had but I have to.”

“Why do you have to? If Michiru and I have been reborn don’t you think this is a second chance for us? How do you know fate hasn’t decided to make amends with us?” Uranus asked. 

“I’m sorry like I said that is a risk I can’t afford to take.” Queen Serenity said then turned to walk away, “Good bye Haruka. Pluto will be down soon to take you to the transport.” 

“Your highness wait!” Uranus called getting the queen to stop and look back, “Can I see her before I go? Say good bye to her one last time?” 

“I’ll have Pluto take you by the infirmary before you get on the transport.” Queen Serenity said then left. 

(Palace Infirmary) 

Uranus walked between two guards she still wore cuffs on her hands. Pluto had said she only had to wear them until they got on the transport. They reached the infirmary and Pluto walked in first explaining to the nurse what was going on she came out a minute later then lead Uranus inside ordering the guards to stay outside. “You have five minutes.” Pluto said.

“Pluto.” Uranus said holding up her hands pointing at the cuffs. 

Pluto told the nurse to leave then stepped forward and removed the cuffs. “Five minutes.” She repeated then stepped back keeping her eye on Uranus. 

“Can I be alone?” Uranus asked and Pluto shook her head no. “I’m not going to escape where can I go? The only exit is guarded by four guards and yourself. If by some miracle I made it past you where would I go? The only thing I live for is here in this room.” Pluto stood thinking for a few seconds then stepped outside reminding Uranus that she only had five minutes. Uranus turned to Neptune sitting in the chair beside the bed looking at her love noticing the bruises on her face were gone. Pluto had said before they came in that Hotaru had somehow healed her but Uranus didn’t understand Hotaru was the senshi of destruction. How could she heal someone? She touched her cheek gently stroking it. “Michiru I’m sorry. I’m sorry this happened to you and I’m sorry I have to leave.” Uranus stood and kissed her on the forehead then looked down at her hands seeing her signet ring on her hand with the Uranian seal on it. She took it off and held it in the air looking at it then looked down at Neptune’s hand taking it in hers sliding the ring on her left ring finger. “I’m not going to say good bye to you because I intend to keep my promise. I’ll never leave you. I swear I’ll return to you and when I do I’m going to take you away and no one will ever be able to take you away from me again.” Uranus kissed her hand then laid it back down at her side before kissing Neptune on the lips. “Tell me meet again. I love you.” She said then turned and left. 

Uranus left the room and Pluto put the cuffs back on her leading her out of the room instructing the guards to take her to the transport while she went and got Hotaru. The nurse came back in and sat down at the desk again looking at the book she had been reading before they came. Inside the room Neptune mumbled, “Haruka,” in her sleep then rolled over slowly opening her eyes and looking around. “Haruka?” She said aloud. 

The nurse heard something from the room and jumped to her feet running in seeing Neptune sitting up in bed looking around. “Princess Neptune!” She said amazed that the princess was finally awake. She reached over grabbing the phone paging the doctor saying he needed to come to the infirmary immediately then went over and started checking her vitals. 

“Haruka? Where is Haruka?” Neptune asked but the nurse shook her head she didn’t know who Haruka was. Neptune was still groggy from being asleep so long and couldn’t think of saying Uranus. 

“Michiru?” Mercury said coming into the room. She had heard the page and came running. She saw Neptune sitting up in bed and ran over hugging her. “Michiru I was so worried about you.” 

“Ami, where is Haruka?” Neptune asked she had felt Uranus’ presence near her when she woke up but now it was gone. 

“She’s gone Michiru.” Mercury said starting to explain but Neptune cut her off.

“She’s gone?” Neptune said the last thing she remembered was Uranus fighting with Tolsin killing him then holding her in her arms. Had she been injured could she be dead? Neptune started crying thinking the worse. “She…she’s dead?” 

“No. Heaven no Michiru she’s not dead. You’ve been asleep for three days so much has happened. She was convicted of Tolsin’s murder and exiled to Uranus. The queen has forbidden her to be anywhere near you.” Mercury said. 

“Three days?” Neptune said then it hit her. “She forbid us from being together? She was just here! I felt her presence I know I did.” Neptune started crying again thinking she would never see her lover again. Then she noticed the ring on her finger. “Ami what is this?” She said holding the ring up.

“I don’t know. “ Mercury said looking at the ring. “It looks like a signet ring. Isn’t that the Uranian seal?” 

“It is! She was here she had to of been she gave me her ring.” Neptune said. 

She wrapped her other hand around the ring and closed her eyes seeing Uranus’ face in her mind and hearing her voice, “I’ll never leave you. I swear I’ll return to you and when I do I’m going to take you away and no one will ever be able to take you away from me again. Tell me meet again I love you.”

“I love you too.” Neptune said then opened her eyes and looked up at Mercury, “She was here. She promised to come back for me.” 

(Transport in route to Uranus)

Pluto had kept her promise and the cuffs had been removed on the transport. She had ordered the guards to stay behind on the moon saying she could handle the escort herself. Uranus sat in one of the chairs looking out the window watching the moon get smaller as they got farther away from it. Her attention was brought back in the transport when Hotaru climbed in her lap holding a blanket and a small stuffed bear. She had been asleep when she was brought aboard she must have waken up. “Uranus are we going away?” She asked.

“Yes, we are going to my home world.” Uranus said.

“Why isn’t Neptune coming with us? Is it because she is sick?” Hotaru asked.

“Yeah, it’s because she is sick.” Uranus said thinking that was easier for the child to understand then explaining that they had broken the law and she killed a man her punishment being exiled to her home world and taken away from her lover.

“When she gets better will she come too?” Hotaru asked.

“I don’t know Hotaru.” Uranus said.


	16. MPS: Mercurial Postal Service

Chapter 16: MPS: Mercurial Postal Service

(Guest Chambers Moon Palace, two months later)

“You’re coming home Pluto has already agreed to finish your training on Neptune.” Queen Nerissa said she had traveled from Neptune yet again to try to convince her daughter to come home.

“I don’t want to return to Neptune yet. I want to finish my training here with the others.” Neptune said sitting at the table with her mother. She was tired of having this argument. But she refused to move on it. She was going to stand up to her mother once and for all she wouldn’t allow her to control her life anymore.

“Michiru, I’m your mother and still your queen I’m ordering you to return to Neptune.” Queen Nerissa said waving her hands about trying to emphasize her point. 

“Queen Serenity has said it’s my choice on where I finish my training. I want to finish it her with my friends.” Neptune said. “Why do you want me to come home so soon do you already have another suitor picked out for me?” 

“Michiru you will not take that tone with me!” Queen Nerissa said getting angry with her.

“You do don’t you? What did this one’s family promise you? I am not a commodity for you to trade to whoever is the highest bidder!” Neptune said. “Why can’t you let me be free to choose who I love?” 

“Let you chose who you love? Look where that got you. It’s bad enough you were seduced by a woman you were seduced by a bloody Uranian! I will not have my daughter with a Uranian.” Queen Nerissa said. “It’s amazing the Queen didn’t strip you of your Senshi rights for breaking the laws.” 

“Screw the laws.” Neptune said standing up and slamming her hands down on the table. “I love Haruka.”

Queen Nerissa stood as well reached across the table and slapped Neptune across the face, “You will not say that heathen’s name in my presence. Queen Serenity has forbid you from being with her.” 

“That still doesn’t change the fact that I love her and no matter how many of your suitors you shove at me will change that!” Neptune said holding her stinging cheek and sitting back down.

“What good does it do holding onto those false images of love? Do you really think that Uranian whore is going to come rescue you? She’s probably already moved onto her next victim. Michiru you were a play thing to her and nothing more.” Queen Nerissa said taking her seat again.

“I won’t sit here and listen to this. I’m staying here on the moon. Queen Serenity has made it clear that the choice is mine to make and I’ll not have you twisting my arm. Good day mother. I must be leaving or I’ll be late for classes and Lady Taima doesn’t tolerate tardiness.” Neptune said though the end of it was a lie they had classes in the morning and had been excused for the afternoon. Classes with Lady Taima were quite different than with Lady Pluto. Lady Taima still had her planet to rule and wasn’t able to be there all day. The classes were either in the morning or in the afternoon. The psychical training days were lead by Jupiter, Lady Taima daughter and Lady Taima wasn’t seen on those days. 

Neptune stood and left the room and Queen Nerissa who was furious never before had she had so much trouble with her daughter. Neptune had always been so obedient. Neptune hurried back to her room wanting to get away from her mother and at the same time she wasn’t feeling well. She hadn’t been for the last several days. She made it to her room which was now a couple doors down from Mercury’s room. After the attack she couldn’t bare staying in that room there were just too many memories there. The Queen had allowed her to move to a single suite near the inner senshi. She opened the door and stepped in not hearing Mercury call her name. 

Mercury made it to the door just as it closed she knocked on it but Neptune didn’t answer. She knocked one more time before opening the door peeking in, “Neptune?” She called. The lights of the room weren’t on but she could see a light coming from the bathroom. She walked across the room seeing the bathroom door open and Neptune leaning over the toilet sick. “Michiru!” Mercury said going to her cousins side handing her a wet towel from the sink. “Are you ok?” Mercury asked.

“I’m fine just not feeling well. I think I have the stomach flu or something. Maybe it’s just I’m sick of arguing with my mother.” Neptune said taking the towel and wiping her mouth then Mercury helped her up.

“Maybe you should lie down.” Mercury suggested Neptune nodded and followed Mercury back into her room crawling into bed. “I have something for you.” Mercury said handing Neptune a letter with the Jovian seal on it. 

Neptune looked at the letter and took the letter opening it and reading who it was from, “It’s from Haruka!” Neptune said a smile on her face. “I wonder where she got the Jovian envelopes.” 

“I asked Jupiter for a favor. She sent Uranus a bunch of envelopes and asked her brother to forward any he gets from Uranus to me so I can give them to you. We figured it would be harder to figure out you two were sending letters.” Mercury said.

“Ami, you can get in trouble for this if you get caught, Jupiter too.” Neptune said.

“Michiru you are my cousin and my friend I’ll do anything to help you, Jupiter too.” Mercury said.

“Thank you Ami.” Neptune said.

“Well I’ll leave you to read your letter. If you want to send one to her just give it to me and I’ll make sure she gets it.” Mercury said heading to the door, “I hope you feel better.” 

“Thanks.” Neptune said then looked back at the letter reading it.

My Dearest Michiru,

Oh how I’ve missed you and how much I long to stare into your eyes once again. When I received a letter from Mercury explaining the system she and Jupiter devised for us to write each other my heart was lifted. Gods Michiru I miss you. At night I lie in my bed with my eyes closed trying to remember what it was like to hold you to feel your sweet kisses. I’m so sorry I couldn’t say good bye to you properly. But I assure you I did give you a kiss good bye even if you were asleep. 

I so wish you were here with me. Pluto says my training is almost complete and my birthday is in two week I’ll be crowned Queen of Uranus. I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous in my life. No that’s a lie I’m not anywhere as nervous as the night I told you I loved you. That was the most amazing night of my life I’m so glad I spent it with you. Back to becoming Queen, Pluto says I’ll do fine; my people love me even with the crimes I’ve committed though they don’t know about our breaking the senshi law about our falling in loves. I wish you were here to hit me upside the head and tell me I’m over reacting. But Michiru I don’t know the first thing about being a Queen. I do have Pluto here to help me and my father’s advisor Kleyna. 

You have no idea how mad he was at me when I told him I lost my signet ring. I told him I lost it because I know Pluto would be furious if she found out I gave it to you. That ring came with a promise you were asleep so you probably don’t remember what that promise was so I’ll tell you again. Michiru I swear I’ll come back to you. Nothing in this universe can keep me from you. I love you and nothing can kill that love. You know Queen Serenity told me right before I left that love is something can never die. She thinks that you and I are Amara and Michelle reborn. I’m starting to believe we are. How else can you explain everything we’ve been through? You’re seeing me in your mirror, our dreams hell we even chose to go by their names when we were on Mercury. If our love can survive from the last life to this life I have no doubt in my mind it will survive into the next. Have no fear though I don’t intend to make you wait until our next life. I will find my way back to you. We just have to be strong and wait. Our love will bring us through this. I love you Michiru I love you more than there are stars in the heavens and no distance can keep me from you.

Forever yours

Haruka

(Castle Miranda, Uranus two weeks later)

Uranus sat in her room in one chair and she had her feet up on another, her face buried in her knees. Her hands were clasped over her head as she rocked back and forth. “I can’t do this. I’m not ready. I can’t become Queen.” She said aloud to no one but herself. There was a knock on the door and Uranus looked at the door quickly smoothing her hair back down and standing walking over to the door with the illusion of composure. She wore a golden suite with a long golden cape at her side was the space blaster sword and a blue sash hung across her chest. She opened the door seeing a servant standing there a tray in his hands.

“A letter for you, your highness” The man said. 

Uranus took the letter from him, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, your Highness. Happy Birthday.” The servant said bowing then leaving.

Uranus shut the door and walked back to the chair she had been sitting in looking at the letter in her hands. It was in a Jovian envelope and post marked from Io Castle. “Michiru.” She said sitting down in the chair. Pluto had informed her shortly after arriving on Uranus that Neptune had awakened from her coma. This information not being given until Pluto was sick and tired of Uranus asking and gave it to her just to shut her up. She stared at the letter afraid to open it. She hadn’t heard from Michiru since before the attack. Would she still love her? She wrote though, she had to feel something. But what if this was a Dear John letter and she was writing to say she never wanted to see her again. Uranus swallowed then opened the letter reading it.

My Dearest Haruka, 

When I awoke and remembered what happened to me there was only one thing image in my mind and that was being held in your arms as you whispered that you loved me and that everything would be alright. But then was told you had been exiled and forbidden to be near me. Then I found your ring on my finger and knew that no matter what they said we would be together. Our love is too strong to be stopped. It has already survived our deaths. Yes, I agree with you and the Queen. You are my Amara and I am your Michelle there is nothing else that can explain our love. I’ve always believed that we were meant to be. Some call it love at first sight but for us it was more. I knew I loved you from before I even saw you. I never felt anything for my suitors because my heart was holding out for you. I love you Haruka. I love you more than there are grains of sand on the largest Neptunian beach. 

I didn’t know what Mercury and Jupiter had done until I received your letter. It brightened my day. My mother has been pressing for me to return hime to Neptune. You would be so proud of me. I’m finally standing up to her and saying no. Queen Serenity has said it is my choice where I finish my training. I want to finish it on the moon I know if I go home she will marry me off to her second best choice in suitors. I’ve never met any of the men she has chosen but judging by her last choice judging by… No I can’t think of him. He’s gone you’ve made sure he can’t ever hurt me again. Gods Haruka what would I have done if you hadn’t saved me? Thank you, thank you so much. I know you acted out of love for me and it makes me so proud. You call what you did a crime, murder even but no Haruka you aren’t a killer or a murderer. You are my hero, you saved me from him. And I wait here for you to come save me again and to take me away to where we will always be together. 

Love, don’t worry about becoming Queen you are over reacting I know you will make a good Queen. If you show your people even half the love you’ve shown me I know there is nothing to be afraid of. You may stumble and fall at first but I know you. You are stubborn you will get right back up and keep going until you get it right. It is that determination that will make you a great Queen. Don’t be afraid it doesn’t suit you. I love you so much Haruka and miss you so much. I await the day I am back in your arms.

Forever yours

Michiru

P.S. Happy Birthday Love

Uranus finished the letter a smile on her face and didn’t hear as someone knocked on the door. She did notice though when it opened and Pluto stepped in. She quickly folded the letter and put it in her breast pocket over her heart, then pretended to be fixing her coat. “It’s time to go.” Pluto said.

“I know I’m ready.” Uranus said following Pluto out ready to be crowned Queen of Uranus.


	17. Duty Versus Love

Chapter 17: Duty Versus Love

(Moon palace on month later)

Lady Taima was a tall woman much like her daughter she had dark brown hair that she wore loose. She stood outside in a courtyard with the senshi around her. Today’s class was an afternoon class. She wanted to see how well the senshi were doing with controlling their elements. Pluto had started this lesson and Lady Taima hadn’t really hit on it much but she figured the senshi had been practicing. “Today we are going to go over controlling your elements. I know you have already covered this lesson but I want to review it and see how much you advanced. So let’s start with Mercury.” Lady Taima said pointing to the pond next to them.

Mercury walked over to the lake kneeled down putting her hand on the top of the water resting it just above the surface. She closed her eyes and starting with where her hand was the lake froze over as if it were the dead of winter. Mercury opened her eyes and stood walking onto the lake showing how solid the ice was. “Good work Mercury and since we’ve some ice Mars you go next.” Lady Taima said gesturing for Mercury to walk back over to the land.

Mars grinned then held her hand out pointing at the lake with one finger. A small flame appeared on the tip of her finger then it grew into a large flame shooting at the lake. Within a few seconds the lake was melted and bubbling. “What can I say I’m hot” Mars said still smiling.

“Not bad. Neptune your element deals with water as well so you go next.” Lady Taima said. 

Neptune nodded and walked over to the lake she stopped next to the shore and closed her eyes. The water in the pond started to spin like a whirlpool out of the center of the pool water shot up taking the shape of a dolphin. The dolphin looked like it was jumping in and out of the fountain of water. Then suddenly it just stopped and the water came crashing down. Everyone looked over to Neptune who had collapsed falling into Jupiter’s arms. 

(Palace infirmary later)

Queen Serenity walked into the infirmary seeing the doctor standing at counter going over some results. “Doctor, is she alright?” Queen Serenity asked. Earlier that day the senshi had been training with Lady Taima and Neptune had collapsed. 

“I’m still going over the results from the tests but so far they aren’t showing anything. Has she been having any health problems that you know of?” The doctor asked.

“Not that I know of I haven’t noticed anything.” Queen Serenity said she had notice that Neptune had distanced herself from everyone and spent more and more time in her room with her violin but she figured that the girl was still missing her lover.

“It’s rather odd that she passed out. I can’t seem to find anything wrong with her. She has been asleep for the last two hours. The only thing I can think of is she over used her powers.” The doctor said. “If she has been sick it could easier explain her fainting.”

“I’m not sick.” Neptune said waking up and looking at the doctor and the Queen.

“Princess Neptune you’re awake.” The doctor said hearing her speak but not really what she said, “How have you been feeling? Have you been sick lately?” 

“I told you I’m not sick.” Neptune said realizing she could keep it a secret anymore. “I’m pregnant. I haven’t had a period in two months not since… not since he…”

Queen Serenity stepped closer hugging Neptune not able to imagine what might be going through her head, getting pregnant from a man that had raped you. “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“I was scared I didn’t want to admit it at first thinking I was just irregular but when I didn’t get one the second month I didn’t know what to do I kept it to myself.” Neptune said then looked up at the Queen, “Queen Serenity please don’t tell anyone. Not even my mother.”

“I will respect your wishes but you can’t keep this a secret for long.” Queen Serenity said. “And I want you to come see the doctor for regular checkups. I don’t want to hear that you’ve missed a single on do you understand?” 

“Yes, your highness.” Neptune said. “Can I go now?” 

“Not quite yet I want to run a few more tests then I want you on bed rest for three days and you are not to over exert your powers again.” The doctor said. 

(Training Hall Miranda Palace, Uranus)

Uranus stood in the hall next to Pluto both transformed into their senshi forms. Pluto held up her hand a glowing orb appearing she threw it out in front of them it flowing around rather fast some hundred years from them. Uranus raised her hand and called an energy ball to her hand. “World Shaking!” She said throwing it at the orb hitting it dead on. 

“Again,” Pluto said creating another orb and throwing it this one moving faster than then other. 

Once again Uranus shouted “World Shaking” hitting the orb just as easily as she had the one before.

“Again.” Pluto said throwing another orb down the hall.

“No, this is stupid I’ve hit the last thirty-seven of those you’ve thrown and haven’t missed one yet.” Uranus said turning around and starting to walk off, “This is a waste of my time.” 

“We aren’t done yet.” Pluto said looking at the young senshi walk off.

“I am.” Uranus said still walking. “I’m sick of fighting targets I’m sick of you wasting my time.”

Pluto watched as Uranus walked away then a small smile appeared on her face. Uranus thought she was done training and Pluto was close to agreeing. “Dead Scream.” She called as she threw an attack at Uranus.

The energy ball flew across the hall grazing Uranus’ shoulder knocking her to the ground. She was on her feet quickly and facing Pluto both her hands balled into fists. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“You are tried of fighting targets then fight me.” Pluto said holding her staff out in front of her.

No.” Uranus said turning and walking away again her fists still clenched together.

“Dead Scream” Pluto said again throwing another energy ball at Uranus hitting her square in the back. Uranus fell to the ground again in pain this time hurting far worse than the last. She pushed herself up didn’t turn to Pluto and kept walking. “Come on attack me I know you want to.” Pluto said in a chiding tone. She threw another Dead Scream this one flying mere inches past Uranus’ head causing her to stop but not turn around breathing deeply. “You’re not fooling anyone I know you want to I’m the reason you can’t be with her.” Pluto said and was rewarded with a drop of the hat.

“World Shaking!” Uranus shouted as she turned throwing it at Pluto.

Pluto lazily stepped to the side and let the energy ball hit the stone pillar beside her. Uranus threw off another World Shaking and her opponent simply jumped up to avoid it. Pluto landed on the top of the pillar with the grace of a dancer, her left foot in the stone and her right just above her left ankle. She let her time stuff go and it just floated as she pulled at her emerald locks and yawned finally taking her staff back into hand. “Let’s see where you really stand.” She thought as she looked at Uranus glowering up at her. Her features riddled with annoyance and anger. Pluto took to looking at her fuku and feigned ignorance of Uranus’s presence. 

It had the effect she was looking for. Uranus took two lunging steps and leapt off of the side of a pole and then another with the agility of a cat. By the time she got level with Pluto she gripped the pillar and kicked her legs up knocking Pluto’s feet from under her. The Senshi of Time put her free hand where her feet had been and vaulted herself into a flip and landed on the ground more roughly then she intended but still with grace. 

“That’s it! Let it all out. You can’t be with her because of me I’m the one that took your love away. Tell me though did you ever really love her?” Pluto chided in an insulting tone. Again, Uranus took the bait. Again, she let her anger get the better of her. This time Pluto responded but letting her body slack down a little to give the impression of carelessness. 

Uranus had already forgotten the first rule of battle. She wanted to see if it affected her senses as well. Uranus used her speed and tried to come up behind Pluto to try to restrain her. Pluto simply ducked and used her opponent’s drunken-like moments to allow her to delver and elbow to Uranus’s stomach causing her to gasp. But Pluto had left herself open deliberately and Uranus took the chance and slammed her elbow into the small of Pluto’s back causing her to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. “Smart girl, you were paying attention”. Pluto thought.

“My love for her is true!” Uranus spoke holding her stomach. She thought it was safe to stop. 

“Foolish little girl. You think you know what you are doing but you are clueless.” Pluto thought sliding on to her hands and kicking Uranus in the face causing her to shift her hands cover the new pain. In shock that Pluto would attack when she was trying to talk. Pluto landed on her feet next to the disillusioned Uranus. “You stand as if I’ve just taken your doll instead of insulting your woman. My, my we want to be a senshi but were still very much a little girl.” Pluto thought as she took Uranus’s arm and ripped it behind her causing The Senshi of Winds to flip and land on her back harshly. Pluto called her staff to her and it flew from its resting place and into her hand. Pluto brought it down into the marble just landing inches away from Uranus’s face.

“Or was she just a play thing?” Pluto asked as if Neptune was a notch on Uranus’s hilt. Yet another woman she deflowered. She expected the angry response. What she didn’t expect what Uranus’s hand chopping her neck causing her to lunge forward or Uranus’s knee between her legs. Contrary to popular battle lore, it hurt just as it would a man getting hit in the groin. She allowed herself a few tears and tried to will her legs to stand but they wouldn’t just yet. “Well, I think she’s clear on the issue. But, I’ll test her some more. Marking Neptune with defilading words seems to make her brutally efficient.” Pluto thought as her legs strained to bring her to full height. She knew Uranus now had to defend her honor vocally.

“How dare you say that about her? I love her with all my heart!” Uranus shrieked and then let her form get sloppy. Pluto simply grabbed her throat and slammed her on her back. She then landed her knee into Uranus’s gut knocking the wind out of her and even causing her to vomit a little as she got back up. Pluto felt the full strength of her legs return and back flipped to put some distance between her and Uranus.

“Oh really?” Pluto sounded unconvinced. She threw off a Dead Scream catching Uranus in the stomach slamming into a pillar. She coughed up blood. Pluto figured it wouldn’t be long before her body just gave out on her. 

“What do you know of love?” Uranus shot off, her cockiness returning, she called for her space buster and the saber appeared back in its normal state. She lunged at Pluto with it and her opponent just laugh and knocked it away with her staff. When she tried again she made contact with her target, but only managed barely scratch Pluto not even drawing blood. Uranus was knocked off balance with Pluto’s block staggering a bit past Pluto. She used her staff and blatantly knocked Uranus over the head as if it were a club. She felt bad about disrespecting her weapon in such a way, but it was an insult she could live with.

“I know plenty.” Pluto said trying to block the images of him out. The sensation of him touching her and whispering things in her ears. Uranus lunged again like a stupid farm animal. Pluto managed to catch her body in such a way that she missed her flesh again. 

“I doubt you have ever had a lover.” Uranus stated, as if she was the only person to have to spend time away from her lover. Pluto used this opportunity to perch herself on a pillar and gather her thoughts. Uranus’s insistence on the subject was starting to make her think about distractions she shouldn’t be thinking about. “I have.” stated Pluto then allowed herself a small break trying to focus her thoughts and not to think of the love she had given up.

“Do you know what is like to be taken from the one you love?” Uranus asked trying to connect to Pluto. 

But she couldn’t have said anything worse. “You have no clue what it’s like to be separated. You get to forget it every time you die. I have to remember forever.” Pluto thought leaping back down catching Uranus’s face with another kick to the face. Uranus blocked but she was no match for Pluto’s controlled fury. “Yes, but I have a duty to perform.” Pluto raised her voice slightly. The bonds of duty and oath were stronger then love. Or she had believed until she saw Michelle and Amara reborn. Now she was starting to doubt herself. But She could not let the latter’s incarnate know that. It would defeat the purpose of this brawl. Rules had to be followed and order maintained no matter what. Some things had to be sacrificed for the greater good.

“How can you say you love them if you won’t fight for them?” Uranus rasped, clearly not getting the point. But Uranians could be quite stupid and stubborn when they thought what they were doing was right. Uranus began her slash bit again and attack after attack clanged on the staff. She tried to lunge again and missed. 

Stepping back she lunged again and this time met flesh. Though it was just a little scratch it bled like a real wound. Stunned that she actually managed to draw blood Uranus stepped back worried she had hurt Pluto. The woman that had taken care of her after her parents died. “Don’t ever hesitate.” Pluto thought delivering a final blow to Uranus’s stomach. She crashed to the floor and this time gave up her lunch on the golden marble. 

“I have a duty and it is because of that duty that I sacrifice my love.” Pluto said walking away leaving Uranus to finish throwing up her meal. She had been beaten well enough to prove the point of the match. Pluto got the needed results from the experiment and no longer needed to be there. It was by her estimation that Uranus’s training was complete for the most part, even though she had lost the spar. She continued down the hall to her quarters not even noticing the people who saw her bruised and bleeding. 

(One month later Miranda Palace Throne Room)

Uranus sat on her thrown looking out at the people that came to her and she was bored. They came to her hoping she would solve all their problems. She did the best she could but couldn’t help everyone and then there were those whose problems were trivial she wondered why they were brothering to come to her. She looked over next to her where Pluto stood always looking over her shoulder ready to whisper something to her in guidance. They hadn’t really talked about the fight they had a month ago and their training time had decreased greatly it was now down to once a week and only for a couple hours then it was straight back to the duties of court. “Prince Raidon of Jupiter,” The man at the door announced as a young man with long dark brown hair walked into the room. He was very handsome though a few years younger than Uranus he still was taller than the already tall Queen of Uranus.

He walked over to the throne bowing before Uranus then taking her hand kissing it gently, “My Queen, I thought since court was over you would enjoy a walk in the gardens.” 

Pluto watched as Uranus held her hand out for the young prince and watched as a smile had formed on Uranus’ face. The prince had come to Uranus about two weeks prior and seemed to always be in the company of Uranus. A short while before that Pluto had asked Uranus about the amount of letters coming from the Jovian Prince and Uranus had claimed he had started writing her shortly after her becoming Queen offering to court her for her hand in marriage.

“Of course my lord.” Uranus said standing and linking her arm in his walking out of the throne room. They walked to the gardens neither one really noticing Pluto had followed them. 

“I have another letter from her.” Prince Raidon said discretely handing her the envelope. Uranus nodded and slipped it into her pocket. “That is the sixth one are you going to write back? I’ll address it to my sister. Lady Pluto won’t think it’s odd of her to be writing me nor will she think it odd of me writing her back.” 

“I can’t. I have to make everyone believe I’ve moved on, even her.” Uranus said as they stopped and she caught movement out of the corner of her eye seeing the time guardian following them. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Prince Raidon said.

“Just do it.” Uranus said and the prince leaned forward taking her in her arms kissing her. Uranus took a couple of steps back taking him with her leaning against a wall. Prince Raidon stopped kissing her but Uranus kept her hands around his waist holding him there. “Pluto is watching us act like you are trying to woo me.” 

Prince Raidon leaned in again and began whispering in her ear while his own hands rubbed her sides. Pluto wondering what was going on walked closer to the pair making sure she was seen. Uranus feigned being surprised and stepped away from Raidon a flushed look on her face. “A word with you, your highness,” Pluto said then looked at Prince Raidon. “Alone.” Prince Raidon caught on and nodded kissing Uranus’ hand one last time before walking away from them. “What is going on here?” 

“Are you spying on me?” Uranus asked ignoring her question and shooting another back out.

“What game are you playing at?” Pluto said also ignoring the question.

“I’m not playing at anything.” Uranus said looking down, “I’ve realized I have a duty to perform and as you said some things have to be sacrificed in the name of duty. Raidon is a good man he will make a good king and a good father. That’s part of my duties too isn’t it? To marry and produce an heir?” 

“Do you love him?” Pluto asked.

“No, but I suppose someday I may learn to.” Uranus said. “I know I can’t be with Michiru. I have to move on. Prince Raidon has asked me to marry him and I’ve said yes.”


	18. Behind the Mask

Chapter 18: Behind the Mask

(Moon Palace two weeks later)

Jupiter ran through the halls towards the gardens Mercury had told her that Neptune was in the gardens practicing her violin. In her hand Jupiter carried a letter in a Jovian envelope. They hadn’t received any letters from Uranus in quite some time and Neptune as well as the others were starting to worry. Jupiter stepped outside and saw Neptune playing near a small pond the same pond that Uranus, Neptune and Pluto had gotten in trouble in when they pulled the Queen into the water. “Neptune!” Jupiter said pulling up to a stop next to the aqua haired musician. Neptune didn’t seem to hear her just kept playing her melody seeming very sad. “I’ve got a letter from my brother.” Jupiter said trying to get Neptune’s attention. 

Neptune opened her eyes and looked over to Jupiter seeing the letter in her hand. Jupiter handed it to her and Neptune opened it starting to read it. She sat down on the bench behind her handing the letter back a few tears in her eyes shocked at what the letter said. “It’s not for me.” Neptune said.

“What?” Jupiter said taking the letter and reading it aloud. “Dear Makoto, I wanted you to be the first to know of my engagement. Yea I’m finally settling down and mother will be so proud of me. In two months time I’ll be marrying Queen Tennousei of Uranus. Love your brother Raidon.” Jupiter dropped the letter and sat down next to Neptune who now was fully crying. “Neptune.” Jupiter said not at all sure what to say. 

Neptune just shook her head and looked down at her hand seeing Uranus’ ring still on her finger. She took the ring off holding it up, “Mother was right she was just using me.” Neptune said then dropped the ring on the ground walking off leaving the ring, her violin and Jupiter there.

(Two week later Miranda Palace)

Uranus and Prince Raidon stood in the throne room court had been dismissed for the day and like every day Prince Raidon came to see his fiancée. Pluto hadn’t left yet she still was going over some of the paperwork from court and listening in on their conversation. At first she hadn’t believed Uranus was telling the truth about sacrificing her love for duty but each day she continued to be with Prince Raidon. The pair had already sent out engagement announcements and had begun planning their wedding which was to be held in a little over a month. “Love, I don’t want to go without you.” Prince Raidon said.

“Raidon, you know I’m not allowed to leave my planet. That was Queen Serenity’s instructions.” Uranus said taking his hand and looking deep into his eyes. 

“Expect for official business surely the Queen of Uranus should be present at Princess Serenity’s ball?” Raidon asked.

“Hun, I can’t go the invocation was for you not me. If the queen wanted me to go I would have received one as well.” Uranus said.

“Then I won’t go either.” Raidon said. “I’ll send back a letter regretting that I can’t attend.”

“No, you have to go, as my representative. Go have a good time and give the Princess my best wishes.” Uranus said kissing Raidon on the cheek.

“Are you sure?” Raidon asked and Uranus just nodded. 

(One week later Moon Palace Princess Serenity’s ball)

Neptune stood at the top of the stair case waiting to be announced. She held a mask with a fish design on it. Princess Serenity had requested her ball to be a costume ball. Shortly after finding out about Uranus’ engagement she had given in and wrote her mother saying that her training was nearly complete and when it was she would return home and marry whoever she had chosen. That man stood next to her now, he was tall with dark red hair and a small beard on his chin like most of the men here his mask wasn’t that luxurious just enough to cover his eyes and in matching color of Neptune’s mask. Another noble this one from a family that built ships for the Neptunian fleet, she had met him a couple times before and he seemed a nice man. Always a bit nervous around her, he had said he never was one for royal formalities. Neptune pretended to be happy around him but her heart was still broken. “Princess Neptune and Lord Kedar Vaas Ambardar.” The announcer at the top of the stairs said.

“Are you ready Princess?” Lord Kedar asked holding his hand out for her. Neptune forced a smile nodded then took his hand walking down the stairs. 

Behind them a young man with a dark green mask stepped forward with Jupiter who wore a mask that looked like a normal face but tears in the shape of lighting bolts came from the eyes. “Princess Jupiter and Prince Raidon of Jupiter.” The announcer said. 

Jupiter stepped forward with her brother a false smile on her face. She had met him only a short while before and hadn’t yet had a chance to ask him what the hell he was thinking by courting Uranus. The two stepped down the stairs Prince Raidon leading her straight to the dance floor. The siblings started dancing and half way through the song Jupiter thought to Hades with it she was going to get to the bottom of this. “What in the name of Hades are you thinking? You know that letter you sent broke her heart.” Jupiter said. “You’ve pushed them further apart!”

“Trust me this will work out for the better.” Prince Raidon said. The song finished Prince Raidon leaded forward kissed Jupiter on the cheek then pulled back, “Find Venus and Mercury have them meet me on the balcony.” Prince Raidon said smiling and walking away. And that was when she noticed that the man she just danced with had green eyes her brother’s eyes were brown. 

Prince Raidon walked around the ball room looking around at the crowd of people here it was hard to see who was who with the masks. He spotted a young couple as the exited the dance floor the woman wearing a mask shaped like a fish. He walked over to the pair bowing before them “Princess Neptune, Lord…?”

“Kedar.” Lord Kedar said his arm still linked in Neptune’s arm.

“My fiancé,” Neptune said recognizing Prince Raidon hoping he would return back to Uranus and tell her.

“Fiancé? Ah I imagine my own fiancée would be pleased to here that. From what she has told me you two are good friends.” Prince Raidon said.

“We used to be.” Neptune said sounding a little cold.

“Yes, I imagine with her limitations you haven’t seen her in a while.” Prince Raidon said. “Princess might I ask you for a dance? In honor of the friendship you have with my fiancée.”

Neptune wanted to say no, she really didn’t want to dance with the man that had stolen her love away but it would seem rude not to. “Of course, if my Lord agrees.” Neptune said looking over to Lord Kedar who nodded.

Prince Raidon lead Neptune to the dance floor just as a slow song started. Neptune started to say something but Prince Raidon pressed a finger to her lips silencing her. “Don’t speak. I know you have a lot of questions.” Prince Raidon said then leaned closer whispering in her ear using a Uranian accent rather than a Jovian accent. “Tell me one thing is it possible for an angel to fall in love with a mermaid?” 

Neptune paused in her dancing knowing that voice without a doubt in her mind, “Haruka?” She whispered. 

Prince Raidon just nodded a smile on his face until he felt a slap across his face. He brought his hand to his stinging cheek paying no attention to those around him staring, “Alright I suppose I deserve that.” 

“You suppose you deserve that? You sure as Hades deserve that.” Neptune said walking off. 

Prince Raidon stood watching her walk off then broke into a run after her following her into a balcony. Across the room Pluto stood next to Queen Serenity watching the scene on the dance floor. She was sure that was Neptune and the young man was Prince Raidon. She supposed that Neptune just found out about Uranus’ engagement. “We might have a problem tonight.” Pluto said pointing over to Prince Raidon following after Neptune.

“Give them a few minutes then if they don’t come out check on them.” Queen Serenity said.

Back on the balcony Neptune just walked through the curtain her eyes clouded in tears. She felt someone grab her wrist and spin her around finding herself standing in Prince Raidon’s arms. She reached up and unhooked his mask taking it off then he reached up taking off a brown wig. Uranus looked down at the woman in her arms smiling. She leaned down to kiss her but received another slap. Then Neptune leaned into Uranus’ chest crying. Uranus wrapped her arms around Neptune tighter holding her, “I’m sorry I stopped writing you, I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Uranus said running her hand through Neptune’s hair. “I love you.” 

“Haruka, I love you too.” Neptune said leaning up to kiss Uranus. 

Uranus held Neptune close to her feeling Neptune’s stomach pressing into her more then it should have been. Had Neptune gained weight? No that wasn’t it Uranus knew what this was she had remembered when she was a child and one of her servants had gotten pregnant. Neptune was pregnant. Uranus lowered her hand resting it on Neptune’s stomach then quietly said, “You’re pregnant?” 

Neptune nodded then held even closer to Uranus crying into her shoulder, “Its…its Tolsin’s.”

Uranus shook her head then brought Neptune’s chin up so she could look her in the eyes. “No, it’s not his. Michiru this child is yours and you belong to me just as I belong to you. This child is ours. Michiru I swear to you I’ll love this child as I love you, as if it were my own.” Uranus took a step back looking at Neptune, “I’m here to keep another promise too. But I have just one question.” Uranus said taking Neptune’s hand and kneeling before her. “Michiru, my beautiful mermaid will you marry me?”

“Haruka, yes.” Neptune said causing Uranus to stand kissing Neptune.

“I would give you my ring but you already have it.” Uranus said looking down at Neptune’s hand not seeing the ring. “Michiru?” 

“Haruka, I’m sorry I…” Neptune said as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Jupiter standing behind her with Uranus’ ring in her hand. 

“I think you dropped this.” Jupiter said. “I’m sorry Neptune.” Prince Raidon had sent two letters that day the second saying that he and Uranus had a plan that it seemed like Uranus was giving up but she wasn’t and Neptune had to believe it was true. 

“You knew?” Neptune asked.

“Not everything Raidon just said to trust him.” Jupiter said.

“Not to interrupt but what’s going on?” Venus asked. Uranus and Neptune turned to see Venus and Mercury were also on the balcony.

“The true reason Uranus was sent away was because she and Neptune fell in love.” Mercury said.

“You broke the senshi laws?” Venus asked.

“Yea and we got caught.” Uranus said, “But I know how we can be together and they can’t take us apart. That’s why we need your help.”

“My help what can I do?” Venus said. 

“You can teleport back to you planet right?” Uranus asked all senshi having the power to teleport to their planet.

“Yea it’s easy.” Venus said.

“Good we need you to take us to Venus so we can be married.” Uranus said.

“Married? Oh can that stop them from taking you apart again?” Venus said.

“Marriage is an oath with the gods not even Queen Serenity break it.” Mercury said.

“Oh sorry I didn’t know anyone was in here.” Princess Serenity said coming into the balcony with a young man with a mask on. “Haruka what are you doing here?” 

“She and Neptune are getting married.” Venus said.

“Married? What when?” Serenity said.

“Now.” Venus said grabbing Serenity’s hand. “Everyone now hold hands.” 

(Magellan Castle, Cathedral, Venus)

The group of senshi appeared in the chapel before a very startled priest. “Princess Venus.” The priest said bowing then looking around recognizing everyone but the two men. “Princess Serenity, Princess Mercury, Princess Neptune and Princess Jupiter, forgive me sirs I’m afraid I don’t know you.” The priest said bowing to everyone. 

“Erision no need for such formalities I have a favor to ask you.” Venus said.

“Of course my princess what do you need?” Priest Erision said he would do anything for Princess Venus like most Venusian men he was smitten with the princess.

“I need you to perform a marriage.” Venus said.

“You’re getting married?” Priest Erision said his voice betraying him and showing his disappointment.

“Me? Heavens no I need you to marry two friends of mine.” Venus said pointing to Neptune and Uranus.

“Ah yes of course.” Priest Erision said, “When do you want to set the date?”

“We were thinking right now.” Uranus said her arm around Neptune.

“Right now? Ah I’ll have to wake up High Priestess Aphrodicia.” Priest Erision said heading towards the living quarters.

Venus reached out grabbing his wrist stopping him. “Erision, you can’t. We don’t need her you just got your yellow robes. You can marry them.” 

“High Priestess Aphrodicia said all weddings are to be cleared through her.” Priest Erision said. 

“Erision you have the authority of a member of the royal family I think I outrank High Priestess Aphrodicia just a little.” Venus said knowing that if High Priestess Aphrodicia was woken up she would want to talk to her mother before allowing the wedding. 

“Ah yes well then let’s have the couple come over here.” Priest Erision said walking over to an altar. He stepped behind it and motioned for Uranus and Neptune to kneel on the cushion in front of it. “Ok if I could have the witnesses line up behind them one for the bride one for the groom.” Princess Serenity walked over behind Uranus her escort from the dance in tow as Mercury and Jupiter stepped up behind Neptune. “Alright we’ll start by praying. With the Gods as our guide, let us take the first step to live with honor and respect. May the goddess Venus bless this union and give this young couple strength that is mental, physical and spiritual. Repeat after me now, Let us be happy and enjoy life. Let us walk together so we grow together in strength"

"Let us be happy and enjoy life. Let us walk together so we grow together in strength" Uranus and Neptune both said their hands coming together.

"Let us share joys and pains together." Priest Erision said. “Let us walk together so we get happiness by sharing our joys and sorrows"

"Let us share joys and pains together." Uranus and Neptune repeated. “Let us walk together so we get happiness by sharing our joys and sorrows"

“Let us walk together so we have family,” Priest Erision said, “Let us live a long and peaceful life.

Let us walk together so we have family.” Uranus and Neptune both said. “Let us live a long and peaceful life.”

"Let us be friends with love and sacrifice. Let us walk together so we have friendship," Priest Erision said.

"Let us be friends with love and sacrifice. Let us walk together so we have friendship," Uranus and Neptune repeated.

“Amen.” Priest Erision said to which all those present repeated. “Do you have rings?” 

“Yes,” Uranus said taking her ring back from Neptune. “Michiru, I love you with all my heart. I know we were together in our last life, we will be together in this one and I promise we will be together in the next.” Uranus said sliding ring on Neptune’s finger kissing her hand.

Neptune smiled then took her signet ring off her right hand talking Uranus’ hand in hers. “Haruka, when I thought I lost you I was heartbroken. I felt like I had nothing to live for. I just fell into a daily routine let other decide for me. But Haruka I can’t live like that I need you. There is nothing I want more than to spend my life with you. I love you.” Neptune said putting the ring on Uranus’ hand then kissing it.

(Back on the Moon)

Pluto waited a few more minutes until she watched Princess Serenity walk into the balcony with a young man she couldn’t recognize. Pluto stood then made her way across the ballroom finally making it to the balcony she opened the curtains and stepped in seeing no one there. “Where did they go?” Pluto said then closed her eyes feeling a residual energy trail. She followed it with her mind leading her to the chapel in Magellan Castle where she saw Uranus and Neptune knelt before an altar. She swore in Plutonian then ran out of the balcony grabbing four guards. “Come with me.” She ordered leading them back into the balcony causing quite a scene but Pluto didn’t care she needed to be close to the energy trail to follow it. She closed her eyes again and saw Uranus and Neptune sliding rings on each others fingers. Pluto quickly opened her eyes and started to call a portal but hesitated a few seconds before opening it and stepping through with the guards. 

(Chapel, Magellan Castle)

“With the powers invested in me by the Goddess Venus I pronounce you married. To seal this union all that remains is a kiss. You may now…” Priest Erision said pausing as a portal opened across the room. Pluto and several guards stepping out of it.

“Arrest them.” Pluto said pointing to Uranus and Neptune the guards running across the room towards the couple. 

Uranus quickly turned as the guards ran towards them then turned back to Neptune pulling her closer “Quick kiss me and we’ll be together.” Uranus said and Neptune leaned forward her lips pressing against Uranus’s lips. The kiss deepened as Uranus parted her lips and pulled Neptune’s tongue into her mouth but just a quickly as the kiss started it stopped as they were both pulled apart by the guards. Only one guard had restrained Neptune and it was a good thing because it took the other three to cuff Uranus. “You can’t take us away from each other were married. She’s my wife! This is a union blessed by the gods!” Uranus shouted as the three guards struggled with her.

“That is for Queen Serenity to decide.” Pluto said then turned to the other senshi present, “Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. I’m disappointed in you.” The three girls hung their heads and Pluto’s gaze turned even further seeing the young man and Princess Serenity standing behind him. She knew who the man was even though he still wore his mask, “Princess Endymion care to explain what you are doing here? And with the Princess.” 

“Lady Pluto I…” Endymion said at a loss for words.

“Lady Pluto perhaps we should take this someone more secure.” One of the guards said dodging an elbow to his stomach.

“Yes, we should.” Pluto said calling another portal back to the moon.


	19. Fate’s Judgment

Chapter 19: Fate’s Judgment 

(Dungeon Moon Palace)

Neptune sat on a small cot with Uranus lying across her lap sleeping. She wasn’t sure long they had been in here but Uranus was still asleep. She had been struggling with the guards and one of them had knocked her out. Neptune looked down feeling Uranus start to stir she rolled over a little snuggling into Neptune’s lap a little more, “Mmm Michiru.” Uranus mumbled.

Neptune smiled then leaned down kissing Uranus, “I’m here my angel.”

Uranus stirred a little more opening her eyes looking up at Neptune. “Am I still dreaming?” 

“No, love I’m really here.” Neptune said leaning down and kissing Uranus again.

Uranus sat up looking around at the cell they were in, “And we’re in the dungeon.”

“At least we are together.” Neptune said.

“True.” Uranus said looking over as a familiar guard walked over.

“Welcome back your highness.” The guard said with a mock bow, “You know Uranus we are really thinking about making this cell our royal suite. What with yourself coming back so often and bringing a little friend.” 

Uranus stood and walked over to the cell door, “I may be in here but I am still a royal.” 

“Ah yes your highness.” The guard said bowing again then laughing. “Who is your lady friend she’s quite pretty.” The guard smiled then started blowing kisses at Neptune.

Uranus slammed her hands against the bars causing the guard to draw his baton holding it at Uranus ready to strike, “Don’t you dare.” 

Neptune stood up and put her hand on Uranus’ shoulder, “Haruka don’t.”

Uranus turned back to Neptune and nodded walking back over to the cot with her. “Oh I see who is in charge now. What would the Universe think if they knew the mighty Uranus was kept on a two foot leash by her woman? Hey Princess, care to see what a real man can do?” 

“Out.” Pluto said coming down the stairs looking at the guard who stammered something then ran up the stairs. Pluto walked over to the cell several of her own guards with her. “Are you going to behave or do we need to restrain you?” 

“She will.” Neptune said before Uranus could respond.

Pluto nodded and opened the cell door letting Uranus and Neptune out. They walked up the stairs with three guards in front of them and three guards behind them. One with a broken nose looking very unhappy to be here especially after getting into a fight with Uranus and her causing his nose to be broken. He almost hoped she would act up just to get a few hits in.

(Queen’s Office)

Neptune and Uranus stood before Queen Serenity, Pluto was next to them and the six guards had been sent outside on order of Queen Serenity. “Explain yourselves.”

“I told you that you couldn’t take us apart that our love cannot be killed.” Uranus said standing firm her hands at her side one of Neptune’s hands in it.

“Your Highness, can’t you bend the rules and allow us to be together?” Neptune said squeezing Uranus’ hand.

“She has no choice. Marriage is a union between the gods you can’t break it.” Uranus said directing the last of her statement at the queen.

“You are right about that I can’t annul the marriage, though I can’t allow you both to be away from your duties. Neptune you have not yet taken your throne but you will at some point.” Queen Serenity said. “This leads me with no other choice. Tomorrow morning you both will return to your planets.”

“What you can’t take us away from each other we’re married!” Uranus exclaimed pounding her hands on Queen Serenity’s desk Neptune stepping forward putting her hands on Uranus’ shoulder.

“Care to let me finish?” Queen Serenity said gesturing that Uranus needed to step back and she did Neptune’s arm sliding to around her waist. “Now as I was saying you both will return to your planets, Pluto tells my you are done with your training Uranus and are well trained enough to rule the planet without her help. Neptune your training will be put on hold until after your child is born then your training will be continued.” 

“You are separating us. How can you force us to be apart?” Uranus said harshly Neptune clutching even tighter to her.

“Yet again I’m not finished Uranus if you would be so kind to stop interrupting me. You both will return to your planets for four months then at the end of those four months you Uranus will travel to Neptune were you will remain for four more months. At the end of that Neptune and you will travel with Uranus to her planet for the last four months of the year then you both will be separated starting the cycle over again.” Queen Serenity said.

“What you can’t do this?” Uranus said her fury rising up again.

“Haruka,” Neptune said still holding onto Uranus trying to calm her down yes they would be separated but not permanently.

“Uranus you only will be separated fours months out of the year the other eight months you will be together.” Pluto said also trying to calm the senshi of the sky down. Uranus took a couple deep breathes then looked to Neptune who still holding onto her just nodded. 

“I can’t allow what you’ve done to go unpunished. This will be your punishment. Pluto escort them back to Neptune’s room. Post a guard outside the door and ensure that they remain there until the morning.” Queen Serenity said standing and walking to the door, “Uranus, Neptune I suggest you take advantage of this time and enjoy your wedding night.” 

(That Night Neptune’s Quarters)

“Four months apart every year?” Neptune said looking out the window. Her room was on the third floor of the palace and over looked the gardens. Uranus stepped up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck. “Haruka, what are you doing?” 

“Taking advantage of my wedding night,” Uranus said turning Neptune around to face her seeing a hesitant look in Neptune’s eyes, “You’re ok with this right?” Neptune nodded embracing Uranus leaning into her chest as Uranus tilted her chin up to kiss her. She was still a little timid she still remembered what happen with Tolsin. Uranus noticed how Neptune’s moves seemed a little stiff and she stopped kissing her, “Are you sure? I know we haven’t since…” Uranus started to say but was silenced by a finger pressing against her lips.

“I love you Haruka and I trust you.” Neptune said kissing Uranus then grabbing hold of her shirt leading her over to the bed. She felt her legs hit the bed and fell back into it taking Uranus with her. Uranus slid on top of Neptune kissing her way to Neptune’s neck unlacing the dress she wore to the ball. Within a few minutes Neptune lay on the bed completely naked and Uranus could see her grown belly. She kissed her way down to it planting several kisses on it and brushing her hands across it. “Haruka don’t.” 

Uranus stopped in the middle of a kiss and looked up at her love, “Michiru?” Uranus said and Neptune just shook her head no. Uranus looked back down at Neptune’s stomach kissing it again. 

“Haruka stop.” Neptune said then pulled away rolling her back to Uranus. 

Uranus crawled up the bed lying next to Neptune pulling her close to her realizing Neptune was crying, “Michiru what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want you touching me like that.” Neptune said still crying.

“Why?” Uranus said kissing Neptune on the cheek. “I want to show you that I love this child as much as you.”

“Because I don’t want this child,” Neptune said rolling over and crying into Uranus’ chest.

“Michiru, this is our chance to have a family.” Uranus said understanding how Neptune must feel about the child growing inside of her and trying to show Neptune that it wasn’t completely a bad thing. “There is no reason why this baby doesn’t deserve our love. Michiru, please, let go of how the child was conceived and look to how much joy it will be to raise it and to watch it grow up.”

“Haruka, what if this child looks like him? What if every time I see this child I see him?” Neptune said still crying into Uranus chest. “How can I love this child if I keep thinking about him and what he did to me?” 

“Michiru, this child won’t look like him the gods aren’t that cruel. I bet you she’ll have your eyes and every time you look into them you’ll see nothing but love. She’ll have your smile and it will smile every time she sees you.” Uranus said. “Michiru yes you are having this child because of him but it’s not his child Michiru it’s your child and it’s my child together we will raise her to be a great woman.”

“Haruka, I love you.” Neptune said looking up at Uranus who leaned in and kissed the tears away. Her kissing became more furious and passionate as she worked her way to Neptune’s neck biting it softly. Neptune hissed a little then sighed contently knowing the bites would leave a mark tomorrow but let them. It would mark her was Uranus’ who cared what her mother thought. Uranus moved to her breasts sucking on them then Uranus worked her way down further meaning to move past Neptune’s belly but Neptune stopped her there. Uranus looked up getting a nod from Neptune.

“I love you Michiru,” Uranus said kissing her belly, “And I love our daughter too.”

(The next morning, Neptune’s room)

Uranus lay in bed hugging a pillow she was only covered by a blanket that covered her lower half. She was still asleep and didn’t know that Neptune sat on a chair away from the bed wrapped in a robe. In her hand she held a sketch pad as she drew on it. A smile was on her face as she drew but it turned to a frown when she looked up seeing her subject was awake and had sat up. “Michiru?” Uranus said looking around the room seeing Neptune sitting in the chair. “What are you doing over there?”

“I was drawing you but you moved.” Neptune said a pout on her face.

“Oh sorry,” Uranus said brushing her hand through her hair.

“Don’t say sorry lie back down.” Neptune ordered her lover and wife. 

Uranus lay back down on the bed looking up at Neptune, “Like this?” 

“No, you were hugging your pillow.” Neptune said laughing a little more.

“I was not hugging my pillow.” Uranus said a defiant look on her face. “I do not hug my pillow like a teddy bear.”

“Love that’s because you left the bear on Uranus, bet you thought I didn’t know about him.” Neptune laughed.

“So what if I have a teddy bear in my room I don’t sleep with it.” Uranus said. “It’s from when I was a child my mother gave it to me. Anyway I wasn’t hugging my pillow.” 

“You were too and I’ve proof.” Neptune said holding up the drawing but not so Uranus could see it.

“Alright fine, it’s only because you weren’t there for me to hug.” Uranus said wrapping her arms around the pillow. “Is this better?”

“Put your head on your hand. Yeah just like that, now tilt your head up some and smile.” Neptune said continuing her drawing. “Not that big of a smile love, just a small content smile. You look so peaceful when you sleep.”

Uranus laid there for quite some time her arm going numb from laying on it, “Love are you done yet?” 

“Not yet don’t speak I’m drawing your face.” Neptune said sketching a little more. “There I’m done.”

Uranus sat up wrapping the sheet around her and moving over to the chair Neptune sat on sitting on the arm looking down catching a small glimpse of the drawing. “Can I see it?” 

“No, not until I’m done.” Neptune said holding the drawing to her chest out of sight.

“I thought you just said you were done.” Uranus said tying to look at the drawing again the little bit she had seen was really good it looked so lifelike. 

“This is just the sketch I have to transfer it to a canvas then start painting it.” Neptune said standing and walking across the room setting the sketch pad down on the table. 

Uranus walked over to Neptune wrapping her arms around Neptune waist. “I didn’t you painted.” 

“I love to paint I was just too busy when you were here to paint. With all the trouble you kept getting us into.” Neptune said playfully.

“Hey, I wasn’t alone I remember a certain young princess daring me to dye a cat pink then helping.” Uranus said playfully as well. “Come on let me see it.”

“When you come see me in four months I’ll show you the finished painting.” Neptune said turning around in Uranus’ arms kissing her.

“Four months that seems like an eternity, what if I’m not there when you have the baby?” Uranus asked.

“I’m not having this child if her father isn’t there.” Neptune said kissing Uranus again.

There was a knock on the door and a servant stepped in gasping and turning around when she saw Uranus and Neptune kissing the former clad only in a bed sheet. “Forgive me your highnesses. Lady Pluto told me to make sure you were awake.”

“It’s alright we are awake thank you.” Neptune said between kisses Uranus not letting up even though they weren’t alone. 

“She also said to make sure you were ready to leave in an hour.” The servant said then left the room.

“Well then we’ve got an hour.” Uranus said lifting Neptune up and carrying her to the bed.


	20. When Planets Collide

Chapter 20: When Planets Collide

(Moon Place one month later)

A servant walked through the palace to Princess Serenity’s room with a letter in his hand it had came in the post this morning with no return address. Normally unmarked letters wouldn’t be delivered to the royal family without being opened and the sender identified but the Princess had requested that any letters unmarked letters coming in a blue envelope be sent to her without inspection. He reached her door knocking on it the Princess answering the door within a few seconds. “A letter for you your highness,” The servant said handing her the letter.

“Thank you,” Princess Serenity said taking it the closing the door. Her face grew to a smile as she turned to Venus who was sitting on her bed reading a comic book. The inners training was almost done being put back on full time since Pluto’s return after the incident with Neptune and Uranus’ marriage. Pluto had been mad at the girls for helping and had increased their studying time. Now they were in class for most of the day and on the weekends they only got one day off that day being today. “It’s from Endyimon.” Princess Serenity said.

“What does it say?” Venus asked sitting up and putting the comic book on the bed.

“Bunny, I can’t take this waiting and only speaking to you by letter. I want to see you, to hold you in my arms. Meet me tonight at the old moon shrine north of my palace. Love Endy.” Princess Serenity read aloud. “He wants me to meet him on Earth.”

“Serenity I thought he said it wasn’t safe for you there.” Venus said in the last few months peace talks between the Moon and the Earth hadn’t been going well. Queen Beryl had been opposed to it from the start and she was gaining more followers each day. Most of the ambassadors from the Moon had left either sick of the rudeness they received or with the death threats against them. A few actually had several assassination attempts.

“I know he wouldn’t send me into harms way. The Moon Shrine has been abandoned for centuries. There will be no one there but us and I’m sure he’ll bring one or two of his generals with him to keep an eye out.” Princess Serenity said.

“I don’t like it.” Venus said, “It doesn’t feel right. I’m coming with you, couldn’t hurt to have a body guard of your own, besides that’s my job I am the beautiful Sailor Venus leader of the inner senshi.”

“Oh fine you can come with me. I’m sure your beauty will make any attacker swoon.” Princess Serenity said. “Though I’m sure the only one that will be swooning will be General Kunizite.”

“If he’s there it’s just all the better but my duty is to protect you.” Venus giggled. “So how do we get out without anyone knowing we are gone?”

“Endy and I used to only meet late at night everyone will be asleep. Meet me here at midnight and I’ll use this watch he gave me to transport us to the earth.” Princess Serenity said pulling out a watch shaped like a star.

(Later that night)

Venus walked down the hallway towards Princess Serenity’s room trying her best not to be seen by anyone. She opened the door to Princess Serenity’s room meeting her goal of not being seen. She walked into the first room though it was dark but she could see a light coming from the bedroom and walked into the room seeing Princess Serenity putting on a cloak. The cloak was a dirty off white color and looked rather worn. Princess Serenity turned around seeing Venus standing there and handed her another cloak. “Put this on to cover your clothes so you blend in incase anyone sees you.” Princess Serenity said as she pulled the hood of the clock low covering her forehead. “Be sure to cover your forehead. On the Earth your planetary symbol is visible”

“Are you sure this is safe?” Venus asked putting the cloak on also pulling the hood over her face.

“Endy will be there and you are almost done with your training I think I should be safe enough.” Princess Serenity said. “Ok are you ready to go?” Venus nodded and Princess Serenity pulled out the watch opening it a beautiful melody playing she took Venus’ hand and twisted a knob on it both of them disappearing in a green light.

(Moon Shrine, Earth)

The courtyard was empty not a soul around except a woman with dark red hair standing behind a low wall with several soldiers dressed as common people. She watched as a green light appeared in the courtyard and two women appeared, “Damn she was supposed to come alone. No problem we can still do this.” The woman said gesturing to her men to move towards the women.

“Which one is the target Queen Beryl?” One of the men carrying a long bow said.

“The princess is the blonde.” Queen Beryl said pointing at the blonde before her as the other woman turned around having blonde hair as well “Damn! They both are blonde! Then kill the one on the right! Kill her first then wound the other. I want the Moon Palace knowing their princess was killed on Earth.”

“What if that one isn’t the princess?” Another of the men asked scratching his head with his free hand.

“It is unimportant! Then one of the princess’ guards is killed and the princess is wounded either way we reach our goal.” Queen Beryl said knowing that whoever was with the Princess had to be a senshi and killing one of them wouldn’t have quite the same effect as killing the princess but it would greatly affect the moon kingdom.

“As you wish your highness.” The first man said as Queen Beryl as teleported back to the Palace. Endyimon was promised to her and this spoiled royal brat wouldn’t take him away from her.

(Palace, Earth)

Endyimon stood in his room looking up at the moon above them thinking of his Moon Princess wishing he wasn’t engaged to Beryl and Princess Serenity’s mother would allow them to be together. He stopped closing his eyes sensing her very near then turned and ran to one of the adjoining rooms. “Kunzite, Zoeite, Jadeite, Nephrite get up Princess Serenity is here.”

“What? Why would she be here?” A sleepy Nephrite said sitting up looking at his Prince.

“I don’t know I told her not to come here that it isn’t safe why would she come?” Endyimon said shacking Jadeite waking him up. “Get up.”

“Where is she?” Kunzite said already standing and putting his sword on.

“At the old Moon Shrine come on hurry up.” Endiymon said urging the others out of bed. Once they were up and dressed he teleported them to the Shrine. Across from them they saw two women in cloaks standing looking around the courtyard of the shrine. They scanned the area a little more seeing several men with bows aimed at the pair of women.

(Across the courtyard)

Princess Serenity and Venus looked around for Endiymon for several minutes not seeing him, “Serenity, are you sure this is where he wanted you to meet him?” Venus asked.

“Yes we always meet here. Well at least we used to always meet here. Just a few more minutes okay?” Princess Serenity said.

“Only a few more then, I have a bad feeling about this and it just doesn’t feel right.” Venus said calling her transformation pin to her had quietly and holding it by her side where no one could see it.

“There he is and look he brought all four generals with him.” Princess Serenity said spotting Endyimon across the courtyard.

She started walking towards them Endyimon saying something to her but she couldn’t understand what he was saying. Venus instictively grabbed Princess Serenity’s hand stopping her and began to scan the area. She looked over to where Endyimon was pointing and saw a man on a ridge with a bow and arrow. The man now knew that his cover was blown and aimed at the princess. The arrow let fly aimed straight at them.

Without really thinking, Venus pushed Princess Serenity out of the way accidentally stepping in front of the arrow herself. The sharp head made solid contact to her right shoulder knocking her to the ground next her Princess.

“Minako!” Princess Serenity said crawling over to her cousin, friend and bodyguard. Venus chuckled a lttle and threw her cloak off entirely. “That was real careless of me. Serenity, get the hell out of here!” Venus said sitting up breaking the arrow off and pushing the princess towards the bushes on the edge of the courtyard. Venus watched her charge crawl over to the bushes then tried to push herself up to fight off the attackers but pain attacked her head and she fell back down. She felt a pair of strong hands help her up and looked up into Kunzite’s eyes. “Kunzite.” She said.

“You’re hurt you should take cover with the Princess. We’ll take care of this.” Kunzite said.

“No, it’s my duty to protect her.” Venus said getting her footing and pulling out her transformation pen. “Venus Planet Make up!” She shouted transforming into her senshi form. Blood trickled down her arm indcatating the wound still there but smaller. Her Senshi powers were healing it a little.

“We need all the help we can get there are more coming!” Jadeite shouted pointing to the large amount of men charging at them. There had to be a full garrision decending on them. It almost made him sick that he would have to fight his own men. But it mattered less whom was giving them orders and more keeping them from killing the crowned princess of the moon kingdom.

(Back at the Earth Palace)

Queen Beryl sat in her room staring at a crystal ball watching the battle at the moon shrine she watched as the arrow missed Princess Serenity hitting her guard. She also watched as Endyimon and his generals appeared. They must have sensed the Princess coming to Earth and transported there to protect her. No worries she could use this to her advantage she wanted a major incident to distance the moon from Earth. What more a golden opportunity then a major battle between the two. So what if a few generals were killed as well that only meant fewer things in her way. She called the archer she was talking to earlier his face appearing in the crystal ball. “Orders have changed I’m sending you more men kill everyone from the moon. If any of the generals get in the way kill them as well. Prince Endiymon is not to be harmed am I understood?”

“Yes, your highness, kill those of the white moon, the generals are expendable and the Prince is not to be harmed.” The man said saluting her then the crystal appeared in the barracks of Queen Beryl’s guard where she gave them the same orders.

(Back at the Moon Shrine)

“There are too many! Whoever this is, their calling in most of the specials of the royal army!” Zoeite shouted fending off another attacker.

“Should I call the other senshi?” Venus said throwing off another crescent beam. The beam met several of its marks but the downed men were replaced almost instantaneously.

“We can’t let Pluto know what is happening here!” Endiymon said worried that if all the senshi were called, Pluto would come and his secret romance with Princess Serenity would be doomed.

“I won’t send out a general message I’ll send it to everyone but Pluto.” Venus said getting a nod from Prince Endiymon. Even though she thought that it was doubtful that they could move without Pluto knowing but she was going to try it anyway.

(Miranda Palace, Uranus)

Uranus lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Since coming back and being crowned Queen she now lived in her parents suite. She remembered coming here as a child mostly after having bad dreams and her father telling her that she could sleep here with him and he would protect her from the bad dreams. She looked up at the night sky in this room there was magic cast on the ceiling allowing the sky to be seen through it. Many years ago one of the Queens of Uranus had it installed so she could see the sky without going outside. Uranus was glad for it and completely understood why it was built she would sit for hours staring up looking through the stars until she found Neptune then stared at it until she would fall asleep to dream about being in her lover’s arms. “Three more months then I can see her.” Uranus said aloud then sat up hearing a watch on her wrist beep. She looked down at her watch seeing a message from Venus.

\--Need help immediately! Princess in danger! Pluto is not to be informed!—

Uranus stood quickly from her bed calling her transformation pen transforming then teleporting to the coordinates listed on the message. Across the solar system four other senshi did the same.

(Back at the Moon Shrine)

Venus stood towards the bushes Princess Serenity hid. With her back against Kunzite he was mostly holding her up. The wound on her shoulder had taken quite a bit out of her and she was starting to feel weak. Best she could figure was it was some sort of enchanted arrow because Moon people could not get ill by normal means.

The first of the senshi to appear was Uranus who flew in from the south and landed gently on the ground. Followed by Mars, who appeared with a flash of fire. Jupiter appeared as a lightening bolt striking down from the heavens. Mercury appeared from a cloud of dense fog. Lastly, Neptune appeared jumping out of the nearby ocean the water splitting seamlessly for her exit. Venus was a little surprised at first to see Neptune there as she was well into her fifth month of pregnancy it no longer being a secret. The Senshi of the sea’s Fuku not providing any distortions to her growing belly. The Senshi and generals formed a circle around the princess with Venus and Kunzite in the center as a last defense for the princess.

“What’s going on here? It looks like the entire Earth army is here.” Asked Jupiter.

“They keep coming We’ve been fighting endless waves sence the started attacking.” Kunzite said now having spun around to hold Venus as she could barely stand on her on.

“They got her?” Asked Mars looking at Venus.

“Shut up Mars, I’m not out yet.” Venus said trying to step forward and nearly collapseing.

“Look, lets stop the petty party okay.” Mercury said calling her visor and looked at the data as it crossed her eyes. “This is what we’re going to do. Jupiter, Uranus; you both are on complete offense. Jupiter, try to centralize your ranged attacks to the commanders on the field. The men will start to get disorganized if they don’t have somebody leading them by the nose.”

“Got it!” Jupiter took a running jump into the crowd and lightening flashes could already been seen.

“Uranus, your on aerial assault. Try to take out as many of the ranged attackers as you can. Try to do large sweeps as it will prevent you from getting hit.”

“Like they could even hit me. Space Buster Sword!” she said as she caught space buster from the air. “I’ll be just fine, I’ve been waiting to test myself on an open field.” Uranus smirked and leapt off into the sky appearing as nothing but a blur flying over and taking out large lines of archers.

“Mars, your on ranged offense until they get to close and then your on defense.” Mercury said. Mars walked forward and started launching attacks over the hill at large groups of her opponents.

“Neptune, you stay back here with me and call up your powers to provide defenseive techniques.”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.” Neptune said. The battle progressed slowly and painstakeingly. The Senshi defending where barly able to hold back the lines. The ones on offense found themselves dealing with far more advanced troops then they though were poassilbe from earth forces.

“You moon whore! I’ll have you as my bed maiden!” one solider barked at Uranus as she landed to do some hand to hand combat. He lunged forward and grabbed her from behind. Uranus tried to struggle free but found the earthling stronger then her expectations.

“Let go of me you fool! Why are you attacking us? We’ve done nothing but protect you.” Uranus said finally broke free and spun to face her attacker. But, as soon as she spun he cought her by surprise and knocked space buster out of her hand he also took a slash at her with a dagger knicking her face. She was reverted into a strength match with him locking hands together as she was forced to her knees.

“What? Are we your lost sheep? You discgust me! That’s why were going to wipe all of you vermin out! We can defend ourselves!” he said forceing her on to her knees completely. Till suddenly he man collapsed and Mars appeared from behind him.

“Huh? What are you doing here.” Uranus said surprised that Mars even was there.

“Even though I find you childish, your still a guard of the prncess and I can’t just let you die.” Mars said apparently pained to do so.

“Don’t worry about it, after this is all over I’ll dye your robes again.” Uranus said to which Mars laughed hartily and ran off back to the princess. Uranus followed her picking up space buster and taking to the sky. By the time they got back all the forces had withdrawn.

Queen Beryl had pulled back realizing with all the senshi there was no way for her to win and enough damage had already been done. Venus had been severely injured and several of the others had superficial wounds the most noticeable being a scratch across Uranus’ cheek. The Senshi sat slumped on the ground the inners lying in the arms of the four generals. Kunzite held Venus in his arms her shoulder having been dressed though she had passed out a while ago from the pain.

A short distance from the rest of the senshi Uranus and Neptune stood arguing, “What are you doing here? You could have been hurt!” Uranus near shouted at her wife, furious that she had answered the distress call.

“The same thing you are doing here protecting the princess. You could have been hurt too!” Neptune said back her voice rising as well. She could see her wife’s concern but she had a job to do as well. She was only five months pregnant and still able to move around.

“It’s different with me! I’m not the one that is pregnant!” Uranus shouted angry at Neptune for risking her life and the life of their child. Images flashed in her mind of a fatally injured Neptune. She almost lost her once and wasn’t going to let it happen again.

“Pregnant or not I still am a senshi how can you expect me to ignore a distress call from our princess?” Neptune shouted as well she may have been pregnant but she wasn’t helpless. Uranus, with her possessive and protective attitude was really starting to grate on Neptune; especially since she had been pregnant she wasn’t helpless.

“I’m sure the princess would understand you not being here. The rest of us could have handled it.” Uranus shouted again.

“Haruka I’m not a cripple I can still fight. I was back away from them no one even came close to me.” Neptune said putting her hands on her hips glaring at her wife.

“That is not the point you could have been. What if you had lost the baby?” Uranus said then instantly regretted her words she knew Neptune was still hesitant about having this child. She wrote about it in every letter she sent and in the short month they had been apart they both had quite a stack of letters writing every day. She want to say something else apologize to her but when she looked into Neptune’s eyes they were clouded and she could see the deep blue they were she was crying. She stepped forward and took Neptune in her arms holding her tightly to her. “Michiru, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I know how you feel about this child. It’s just you are my wife and my family I don’t want my family to be contained to just the two of us. I want to have child, I want you to be the mother of my child. I know there is no way the two of us can have a child. This is our chance. Michiru, I’ve said it a hundred times and I’m saying this again. This child isn’t his. It’s ours you are carrying my child. I she will be a beautiful little girl and every time you look at her you won’t be able not to smile.”

“Haruka.” Neptune said leaning into her wife the tears still falling but now she wasn’t sure if it was because she was mad or if it was because of the sweet things Uranus had said.

“Shhh, Michiru it’s okay, I just worry about you. I need you Michiru you are my life I don’t ever want to think of a life without you. It is bad enough I have to be away from you four months out of the year. When I saw you fighting out there and thought I could loose you. Queen Serenity is right I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much. A life without you isn’t worth living. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Uranus said kissing Neptune then holding her close not letting the smaller girl go not that she wanted to.

Neptune leaned into her wife’s arms holding her tightly, “Haruka, I’m sorry too I shouldn’t have worried you like that. I know you only care about my safety and the safety of our child but I can’t risk loosing you either. You are my love and my life.” Neptune said leaning up and kissing Uranus on the lips. She leaned back tracing the cut on Uranus’ cheek. “This looks like it hurts.” Neptune said.

“I’ll be fine it is just a scratch, besides Hotaru is staying on Uranus right now she told Pluto that it was boring on the moon without us and she wanted to come see us. I volunteered to let her stay on Uranus for a while I think when I come to Neptune she will come too. I’m sure she misses you too. Anyway she can heal it for me.” Uranus said.

“That is good.” Neptune said taking Uranus’ hand in hers and started walking towards the small campfire the others had made. “Let’s go join the others.”

Uranus and Neptune walked back over to the others seeing each of the senshi sitting in the arms of a generals and the Princess sitting in the Prince of Earth’s arms. “How is she?” Uranus asked looking at Venus and watching her occasional fidgets of pain. She had reverted back to her mortal form the wound had healed some but since she had been fighting and using her powers.

“She is hurt pretty bad. “ Kunzite said stroking his hand through her hair. “And the arrow is still in we need to take it out soon. I don’t have anything small enough to cauterize the wound all our swords are too thick and will hurt her more then help. We should move her back to palace and have one of the medics treat her.”

“We can’t do that. Whoever attacked us wants to start something between the earth and the moon. I’m pretty sure they meant to kill Princess Serenity. If this treaty is going to succeed no one can know what happened here today.” Jupiter said.

“Then we take her back to the moon and have one of our doctors heal her. We can say you guys were training and she was hurt.” Princess Serenity said hoping it would work.

“We can’t do that Pluto would never buy it.” Mars said wondering what kind of mess she had been dragged into this time. She was being punished along with the others for Uranus’ and Neptune’s marriage even though she hadn’t been there and had no idea that it was happening. “Princess what were you even doing here?” She asked then looked over to Prince Endiymon, “How long has this been going on?”

“It has been going on a little over a year now ever since the moon and earth started making the treaty.” Prince Endiymon said.

“That’s not the point now we need to do something for Venus and we need to do it soon. Does anyone have something that can cauterize the wound?” Mercury asked lifting up the cloth over the wound seeing that it was still bleeding.

Uranus still in her senshi form called her sword it taking the shape of a thin fencing style sword. “Will this work?” She asked to which Mercury nodded and Uranus put the blade into the fire to heat it up. “After you are done I can take her to Uranus, Hotaru is there she can heal the wound.”

“I’ll come with you so I can help her back to the moon.” Princess Serenity said then looked around at the other senshi here still a little shocked at what had happened thankfully Venus was the only one seriously injured.

Mercury looked over to the sword seeing it was red hot then looked over to Kunzite, “Do you have something she can bite down on? This is going to hurt.” Mercury said and Kunzite nodded pulling out a handkerchief with the earth’s royal seal on it. He folded it up and opened Venus’ mouth putting the cloth between her teeth. “I’ll need you to hold her down Uranus can you help?” The three of them got into position Kunzite whispering into the sleeping blonde’s ear that it would only hurt for a short while then on the count of three Mercury pressed down on the arrow pushing it through Venus’ shoulder and out the other side the girl crying out in pain and trying to break free of the hold Uranus and Kunzite had on her. Once the arrow was completely out she passed out again as Mercury took the sword from the fire quickly pressing it into the wound. You could hear it sizzling on her skin as it burned her sealing the wound closed. Once again Venus sat up crying in anguish as Kunzite and Uranus held her tight the former talking softly to her telling her everything would be alright. “She should rest here a little while before taking her to Uranus.”

“We should teleport back at different times in case Pluto felt us teleport. If she noticed it she wouldn’t be able to track it unless she reached the initial teleport points. She will be watching for another mass teleport. Neptune you go first, Mars next then Jupiter. Mercury will go last so she can watch over Venus and the three of us will go last. We should distance the teleports by about fifteen minutes just to be safe.” Uranus said.

“Haruka, I want to stay here with you a little longer.” Neptune whispered in Uranus’ ear after tending to Venus Uranus had found her way back into Neptune’s arms.

“I think Neptune should go right before Mercury.” Princess Serenity said having overheard Neptune though she didn’t let on that she had. “I don’t agree with the punishment my mother has given you two. Love should never be hindered. Besides you two make a cute couple even if you both are girls.” Princess Serenity said with a giggle.

“Serenity we can’t let your mother know what happened here it will ruin any chances we have of making a treaty. Someone here doesn’t want it to happen and I think I know who it is.” Prince Endiymon said.

“Beryl.” Princess Serenity said looking into her lover’s eyes knowing that the woman hated her and was likely to do whatever it took to win over Prince Endiymon.

“I think she knows about us and is trying to stop it she keeps trying to get me to move up our wedding.” Prince Endiymon said holding Princess Serenity closer. “Don’t worry love as soon as the treaty is signed I’m going to break off my engagement with her and ask you mother for your hand in marriage. And if that fails I’ll copy what these two did and still you away.” Prince Endiymon said pointing over to Uranus who had Neptune sitting in her lap as the two kiss and whispered words of love back forth.

“I think there will be many changes when I become queen.” Princess Serenity said. “Love is the life blood of everything and it shouldn’t ever be held back because you are afraid of what might happen.”

“I know you’ll be a good queen.” Prince Endiymon said kissing Princess Serenity on the forehead.

(Several Hours Later)

Pluto stood in her room the door locked and the guards instructed that she was not to be disturbed under any circumstance. She looked into a portal scanning the solar system trying to locate the power surge she had felt several hours ago. She hadn’t been able to pin point where it came or where it headed by the time she had realized it was someone teleporting and from many locations the trail had grown cold and she couldn’t locate where they had gone. She now watched feeling any power surges she had felt a couple to the moon, one to Neptune and a larger one to Uranus all coming from earth then a short while one from Uranus to the moon. She couldn’t understand what they always had in common other than coming from Earth. The ones to the moon she figured with just dignitaries returning from Earth to the moon with a failed mission every day they seemed to lose more. Pluto now was tracing the one from the Earth to Uranus but couldn’t get an exact location as to where it ended. She followed it back to the starting point that being Earth.

Once there she found herself standing in the courtyard of an old shrine one that looked like it had seen a battle recently. There were bodies lain about the courtyard most of those left alive had let leaving behind their dead to be taken back at a later date. From the look of it the humans had lost quite badly but she wasn’t sure who they had been fighting. There were no signs of the winner of the battle though it appeared it had been over for a while. She walked over to what looked like a fire that had been recently put out. There was a large amount of blood on the ground along with a broken arrow and a cloth. She picked up the arrow looking it over whoever had been shot with this had it removed on the battle site. She set it back down and picked up the cloth looking it over there was some blood on it and the royal crest of the Earth on it. It really didn’t make since if they had time to treat a wounded on the field like this it must have been the winning side. But had the humans been fighting themselves? Pluto stood up and walked around the area seeing if she could pick up any of the teleport paths that still remained. She stepped through one then moved back into it tracing it to Neptune some from Neptune had been in this battle or here after it was over. She then followed it ending up in a small courtyard in the Neptunian palace frequently only by the royal members of the family and a few servants. Who had traveled to the Earth? Pluto found it hard to believe that it had been Neptune had been part of the battle with the state she was in. But then again there was a path from Uranus as well perhaps the pair had been meeting on the earth thinking it was outside of her watch and had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She walked into the palace being bowed to by many of the servants stopping one of them, “Do you know where Princess Neptune is?” Pluto asked.

“I believe she is in her music room Lady Pluto.” The servant said.

“Can you take me there?” Pluto asked.

“Milady the Princess has given express orders that is isn’t to be interrupted when in the music room.” The servant said fidgeting with his hands.

“I don’t care take me to her if you are so worried about interrupting her you need only to take me to the entrance.” Pluto said and the man nodded leading the way. The man stopped at the door and waited Pluto didn’t even both knocking on the door just walked in shutting the door behind her. Neptune sat on the far side of the room a violin in her hand playing it. “You met with her on Earth didn’t you?” Pluto said pulling the violinist from her music.

“What?” Neptune said not really hearing everything all she really heard was the word Earth.

“You’ve been meeting with Uranus on Earth haven’t you?” Pluto said putting her hands on her hips.

Neptune paused for a minute thinking Pluto had traced the two paths from Earth to Uranus and Neptune thinking that they were having an affair on the Blue Planet. Neptune knew that what really happened couldn’t be told to Pluto, “Yes.” Neptune said knowing it wouldn’t be good to admit to it but it was still better than telling the truth.

“Michiru, Queen Serenity is serious about this punishment you two did break the law and you are breaking it again. Queen Serenity may not have the power to break your marriage but she can separate the two of you longer.” Pluto said pausing to build tension, “I’m not going to say anything this time but I trust it will not happen again am I understood?”

“Yes, Lady Pluto. It will not happen again I promise.” Neptune said bowing her head.

“Good.” Pluto said then opened a portal back to the Earth. Neptune watched the older woman leave then sat down on the bed sighing in relief.


	21. A New Life Together And Apart

Chapter 21: A New Life Together And Apart

(Seven Weeks Later Miranda Palace, Uranus)

Uranus sat on her throne while court was going on, standing before her currently was the minister of trade he was telling her about the current situation of trading with other planets, “Your highness something needs to be done about the situation with Neptune. As if the tax on Uranian goods wasn’t bad enough Queen Neressa has placed a trade embargo on all Uranian shipments to and from Uranus. Our traders are being forced to leave the planet many of them without being able to deliver their last shipment. We depend heavily on trade with Neptune. They are the closest planet to us over seventy percent of our trade industry is with Neptune.” The short fat trade minister said waving his hands about to emphasize his point.

“There isn’t much I can do from here in one week I’ll be traveling there to be with my wife. I’ll have a few words with the queen then and see if I can’t chan-” Uranus was saying when Hotaru ran into the throne room crying and jumped into her arms holding tight to her. In the last few months the girl had stopped aging and now was about twelve years old. “Shhh Hotaru what’s wrong?” Uranus said shooing the minister away.

“I saw some bad things” Hotaru said through her tears “things that scared me.”

“A nightmare?” Uranus asked though it was a bit odd it was the middle of the afternoon Hotaru shouldn’t have been sleeping unless she had been taking a nap.

“I wasn’t sleeping I was in my room studying like you told me and all of the sudden I started seeing bad things.” Hotaru said.

“Bad things like what?” Uranus asked still trying to calm the girl down but Hotaru just started shaking her head.

“I don’t know what they were.” Hotaru said, “I just know they were bad.”

“Hotaru come with me.” Uranus said standing then taking Hotaru’s hand and leading her away from everyone into her office. She sat Hotaru down in one of the chairs then knelt before her. “Hotaru I want you to close your eyes. What I’m going to do is going to make you see the images again but don’t worry you are safe I’m here with you okay?” Uranus said. Hotaru nodded slightly and closed her eyes her hand taking one of Uranus’ hands and squeezing it tightly. Uranus brought her other hand up to Hotaru’s cheek putting her thumb under her chin her index finger on her cheek and her middle finger on her temple. Uranus closed her own eyes and searched through Hotaru’s thoughts finding the vision. Hotaru cried a little and grabbed her hand tighter Uranus squeezing it back to let her know she was still there. Once the vision was over Uranus pulled one of her own thoughts forward to one of the times she and Neptune had taken Hotaru out on a picnic giving the girl a peaceful memory. She opened her eyes and Hotaru did the same tears in her eyes but the picnic memory seemed to calm her a little. Uranus leaned forward and hugged Hotaru. “It’s ok it’s over now okay.”

“Uranus what was that what did I see?” Hotaru asked. “Why did I see it?”

“I don’t know.” Uranus said just as confused and scared by what she saw. She walked over to her desk and sent a message to the Moon Palace telling Pluto that it was urgent and she needed to come to Uranus immediately.

(Later that day)

Pluto stood in Uranus’ office across from Uranus; Hotaru had fallen asleep and been taken back to her room. It had taken Pluto some time to come from the moon she had been busy in court helping out the queen. “What is this vision she saw?”

“Showing is better then telling.” Uranus said and Pluto nodded walking over to Uranus and placing her hand on her face as she had done to Hotaru. Images of a great battle took place they weren’t sure because the images moved so fast but they thought it was taking place on the moon. The image ended in a bright flash and then nothing. “Pluto what does this mean?” Uranus asked.

Pluto was silent knowing exactly what that flash was having only seen it once before a very long time ago. “That was Sailor Saturn’s Silence Glaive I’ve only seen it once before.”

“What? You mean we just saw the end of the world?” Uranus nearly shouted.

“It could be of the future telling us that this is what will happen soon.” Pluto said, “If Hotaru is awaking things must be worse than we think. I’ve noticed a few odd disturbances but I haven’t been able to identify what they are or where they are coming from.”

They both turned hearing the door open and the young purple hair girl walk in wearing her night gown. She was holding something but neither could tell what, “Hotaru what are you doing up?” Uranus asked.

“I was sleeping and then there was this bright light that woke me up. When it disappeared this was on my pillow.” Hotaru said holding up a transformation pen with the symbol of Saturn on it.

“Is that…” Uranus started to say but Pluto held up her hand stopping her.

“Hotaru let me have that.” Pluto said taking the transformation pen from her. “Uranus would you take her back to bed?”

“Yeah sure” Uranus said taking the girl’s hand and leading her back to bed. Pluto had stayed the night there and in the morning she left with Hotaru telling Uranus that she wasn’t to say anything about the pen to anyone Neptune included.

(One week later, Transport between Miranda Palace and Triton Castle)

Uranus paced back and forth on the transport she had gotten a message the night before that Neptune had gone into labor and the soonest she had been able to get on a transport was in the morning. She wasn’t supposed to be going there for another four days but Pluto had given her permission to leave early to be with her wife. The transport didn’t seem like it was going very fast even though the pilot was going as fast as he could. Uranus had wanted to teleport but Queen Neressa had forbid her from teleporting there. She wasn’t happy with Queen Serenity punishment for the two outer senshi but her hands were tied and there was nothing she could do about it. “Five minutes before landing your highness.” The pilot called over the intercom. Uranus nodded then sat down buckling her seat belt as the craft started to shake as it entered the atmosphere. It touched down and Uranus was off the transport walking down the steps. She was met by several guards and Queen Neressa.

“You aren’t supposed to be here for another four days.” Queen Neressa said blocking her way.

“I’ve permission from the Queen to be here.” Uranus said handing Queen Neressa a letter then jumping over a low wall and going around Queen Neressa. She saw one of the Queen’s hand maidens standing there and grabbed the girl by the shoulder turning her around, “Take me to the Princess.” Uranus said.

The girl looked past her to Queen Neressa seeing a disapproving look on her face then looked back to Uranus thinking it would be better to anger her mistress then to anger the Queen of Uranus. “Yes, Queen Uranus.” The girl said leading her down the hallway to the princess’ room.

Outside the door Uranus could hear Neptune crying and ran past the hand maiden knowing which room her lover was in. She saw Neptune laying on the bed a midwife tending to her, mostly just soaking her brow with a wet cloth. “Michiru,” Uranus said sitting on the edge of the bed taking the cloth from the midwife brushing it across Neptune’s forehead.

“You came.” Neptune said a weak smile on her face. Queen Neressa had been notified that Uranus was coming early but she had kept this information from Neptune.

Uranus gave a small smile then moved the cloth kissing Neptune’s forehead, “I promised you I would be here when our child was born.” Uranus said as Neptune gave another cry of pain. The midwife moved around Neptune checking on her then looked up at them.

“Princess your daughter seems to be ready now. Push.” The old woman said. Neptune cried in pain again with Uranus taking her hand and squeezing it tightly whispering soothing words to her wife, “Come on she’s almost there.” The midwife said and within a few minutes she held a small child cleaning it off. “Oh my.” She said holding and wrapping the child in a blanket.

“What is it?” Neptune said a worried look on her face. “Is she alright?”

“Your son is just fine.” The midwife said handing Neptune the small boy.

“Son?” Uranus asked, never before had a planetary queen’s first born been a boy. Granted Neptune wasn’t queen yet in the occasions where a princess had a child it still always was a girl. Uranus looked down at her wife and son indeed seeing a little boy with white blonde hair that seemed silver and his eyes were a yellowish amber color.

“Haruka, he’s beautiful.” Neptune said looking down at her son her hand finding Uranus’ hand again.

“He is and he even has your smile.” Uranus said as the small boy smiled.

“He doesn’t look anything like…like him.” Neptune said still not able to bring herself to say Tolsin’s name.

“I told you the gods aren’t that cruel.” Uranus said kissing Neptune on the cheek. “What are we going to name him?” Neither of them had really been able to come up with a name and then they both had been thinking of girl names.

“I wanted Amara but I don’t think that will work now. What do you think?” Neptune said.

“How about Alex?” Uranus suggested.

“No, I don’t care much for it.” Neptune said stopping to think.

“Michiru what was your father’s name?” Uranus asked knowing Neptune and her father had been really close.

“Helios.” Neptune said a smile on her face. “My father’s name was Helios as is our son’s name. Is that okay with you Haruka?”

“Helios is a prefect name.” Uranus said knowing that would make her wife happy.

“Do you want to hold him?” Neptune asked, Uranus nodded and Neptune handed her the child. Uranus held it close to her a bit awkward at first but Neptune helped her shift the child so it was more comfortable for Uranus and the child.

Uranus looked down at the boy as he slept in her arms, “Helios, our son.” Uranus whispered a smile on her face.

“Your highnesses the princess needs her rest.” The midwife said coming back in a while after the birth with a small cradle.

Both outers nodded and Uranus set the boy down in the cradle, she positioned it next to the bed and then crawled into bed with Neptune, “Haruka what are you doing?” Neptune asked.

“I haven’t slept all night I’m getting some rest too besides I’ve been away from my beautiful wife and the mother of my child for four months I want to hold her is that alright?” Uranus said pulling Neptune into her arms.

“Mmmm more then alright.” Neptune said snuggling closer.

(Five months later Miranda Palace, Uranus)

On the fields outside the palace Uranus and Neptune sat on a pair of thrones looking down at a group of runners positioned on the starting line. In Neptune’s lap a small boy rested sleeping in his mother’s arms even with all the noise of the crowd below. Uranus smiled over to her wife and son the stood stepping out before the crowd, “Welcome to this year’s race I have to say I’m looking forward to this it’s been a few years since I’ve seen one.”

“Shame you aren’t racing this year!” A voice from the crowd said.

“No it isn’t we’ve actually got a chance of winning!” One of the racers said with a laugh.

Uranus looked over next to her feeling Neptune step up next to her. She took Neptune’s hand squeezing it softly. Neptune smiled at her then turned to the crowd. “As an extra prize this year whoever wins will receive a kiss from me.”

Uranus turned and looked at her wife, “What?” She said just loud enough for only Neptune to hear.

“Just a little motivation for our racers.” Neptune said.

“So what if a girl wins?” One of the female racers called out.

“Then they will get a kiss from the Prince of Uranus.” Neptune said looking down at the boy in her arms. There was a laugh from the crowd and Neptune felt Uranus step away from her and saw her walking towards the starting line taking off her coat as she walked handing it off. She stopped on the line and began stretching.

“Well there goes our chance of winning.” One of the racers said.

“Queen Neptune, any chance the runner up can get a kiss too?” Another racer said then got a glare from Uranus, “Never mind.”

Though she wasn’t the queen of Neptune yet Uranus had insisted that while on Uranus she would be considered her queen and was to be called Queen Neptune. “Love would you mind starting the race?” Uranus said. Neptune laughed then shook her head taking a horn from a servant and blowing into it all the racers starting off.

It was a twelve mile race through the countryside of Uranus which by no means was a level plain. Uranus stood on the starting line for several minutes letting the other racers get ahead until Neptune shouted, “Uranus stop showing off and get going!”

Uranus laughed then took off in a light jog passing the tail end racers patting them on the back encouraging them on slowly working her way forward at the steady pace which really wasn’t anywhere near her fastest pace but she had learned from the last few times she had done this race it wasn’t about speed but rather pacing yourself. She passed a few of the racers that had started out at a sprint now almost completely exhausted. It must have been the first time they had raced. It wasn’t long before the only ones left were her and the race leaders. The one in lead was a young Martian man and it took Uranus a few minutes to realize it was Claudius the man that had been courting Mercury. “Told you I would race you someday.” Claudius said.

“Doesn’t mean you are going to win.” Uranus laughed.

“A kiss from the fair maiden is quite temping.” Claudius said. “Could persuade me to give it my all and then some.”

“Keep your ideas of kissing fair maidens to Mercury, this fair maiden is taken.” Uranus said breaking into a sprint the race only having a mile or so left. Claudius tried to keep up but Uranus was giving it her all and history had proven the only one able to keep up with her was Neptune. She easily crossed the finish line a big grin on her face as she walked over to Neptune who had handed Helios off to his nanny.

“Congrad-” Neptune started to say but Uranus had pulled her into her arms dipped her and kissed her passionately. Uranus let her up but not out of her arms, “I thought you weren’t racing this year? Something about you hadn’t trained for it.”

“I wasn’t until someone added a prize.” Uranus said a smirk on her face, “I couldn’t let someone else kiss my wife.”

“You are going to regret it later.” Neptune said.

“Well it was worth it.” Uranus said.

(Later that night)

Uranus staggered into her shared room with Neptune the latter helping her quite a bit. The race combined with a night of celebrating and dancing had taken quite a bit out of the senshi of the wind. Neptune led her into the bathroom having sent a servant up earlier to draw a bath. She helped Uranus out of her clothes and into the tub, “Just relax here for a bit you’ll feel better.”

“You aren’t going to join me?” Uranus pouted.

“No, I have to go feed Helios.” Neptune said planting a kiss on Uranus’ forehead then walking out into the other room seeing the nanny sitting in a chair rocking the boy back and forth. Neptune took the boy from her then said, “Can you come back in about an hour and get him?”

“Of course your highness,” The young woman said leaving the room ever since the child was born she would take the child for the night several times a week so they could have the night alone.

Neptune sat down in the chair the woman had just gotten up from and unbuttoned her shirt holding Helios up to her to nurse. She sat back against the chair staring down at the boy in her arms. Uranus had been right every time she looked at the boy her son she was filled with nothing but joy. And Uranus really was an amazing ‘father’ to him she really did treat Helios as her own child never once had she referred to him as anything but her son or their son. She sat there for a while feeding him then noticed Uranus walk from the bathroom a towel wrapped around her that fell to the ground right before she fell onto the bed. Neptune shook her head then looked up at the clock noticing the nanny would be back any minute for the boy. “Haruka cover up with something the nanny should be coming back for Helios soon.” Neptune said getting a grunt from Uranus who grabbed the bed sheet pulling it over her.

The nanny came back just as Neptune was finishing she handed the boy over to her kissing him goodnight then the nanny left with him and she walked over to Uranus who lay half asleep on the bed. Neptune sat down on the bed leaning over and kissing Uranus, “Ow easy I hurt from head to toe.” Uranus said.

“And whose fault is that?” Neptune chided.

“Yours with that kiss for the winner,” Uranus said. “If you hadn’t of said that I would have gladly watched and let Claudius win.”

“It’s cute that you love me that much but what good is it if my wife is nothing but one huge knot?” Neptune tease pushing on Uranus’ back getting another grunt.

“Owe stop that. I want you to touch me gently.” Uranus said. Neptune smiled pressed a kiss on Uranus’ back then gently started rubbing it getting a content sigh from the senshi of the sky.


	22. Blue Blankets and Nightmares

Chapter 22: Blue Blankets and Nightmares

(Three years later, Miranda Palace, Uranus)

A small boy of about three years old walked down the halls of Miranda Palace in his arms he held a soft blue blanket that he always slept with and took most everywhere. His silver hair hung loosely framing his face though it wasn’t comb and still held a bit of bed hair. It wasn’t quite long or short stopping just at his chin parts of it covering his amber eyes. He stepped through the two tall golden doors of the master bed room finally reaching it he felt like he had been walking for hours even though his room was only a couple down from his parents. As he walked through the darkness of the room he clutched tighter to his blanket. His papa’s room was always so dark, once he made it to the bed his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see a figure lying on the bed. Reaching out he tugged on the sleeve of the closet thinking it was his papa; mama always wore a sleeveless night gown to bed. A pair of green eyes opened as the figure rolled towards him looking into his own amber eyes, “Helios what are you doing up? It’s well past your bed time and way too early to be getting up.” Uranus said.

“Papa I had a bad dream and I think there is a monster in my room.” Helios said holding the blanket even tighter.

“There aren’t any monsters in your room son.” Uranus said.

“Love what are you doing?” Neptune said though she didn’t open her eyes even though she had been woken up by their talking.

“Helios had a bad dream,” Uranus said using her free hand to touch Neptune softly rubbing her side.

“Oh, is he okay?” Neptune asked covering Uranus’ hand with hers as she rolled over looking her wife in the eyes Uranus nodding. “Good will you put him back to bed then?”

“I was going to let him sleep here tonight if that was okay with you,” Uranus said remembering how hr father used to do the same thing for her when she had bad dreams especially after her mother had died.

“Sure,” Neptune said sitting up so she could see her son a smile on her face, “Come here baby you can sleep with us tonight.”

Helios did as his mother told him and climbed over Uranus his knee finding her stomach getting a groan from her as he curled up between them. He held close to Uranus as Neptune slid over wrapping her arms around both of them falling back to sleep. “Papa what about the monster?”

“The monster?” Uranus asked then smiled “Helios do you really think there is a monster out there that can defeat the magnificent Sailor Uranus?”

“I don’t know papa.” Helios asked nestling more into her arms. “What if there is?”

“Well I don’t think there is and even if there was we’ve also got the eloquent Sailor Neptune here to protect you as well.” Uranus said and Helios nodded cuddling into her and closing his eyes. He tried to sleep but couldn’t and finally Uranus asked him, “Helios what is wrong?”

“Papa it’s dark in here.” Helios said holding her tighter.

Uranus suppressed a laugh forgetting that the boy was afraid of the dark. “Here try this,” She said whispering a Uranian cantrip in his ear. Helios repeated it then the ceiling became transparent and they could see the night sky.

“Papa it’s so pretty!” Helios said looking up at the stars.

“Whenever I can’t sleep I like to look up at the stars. Your great great grandma did too she found the best mages in the entire solar system and had them build this ceiling for her. See that star right there?” Uranus asked pointing to a bright star.

“That is Neptune isn’t it?” Helios asked remembering his mama had shown it to him several times before.

“Yep that is your mama’s planet and where you were born.” Uranus said.

“Haruka,” Neptune said rolling towards them a tired look on her face.

“Sorry dear.” Uranus said leaning over and kissing her. “Helios give your mama a kiss good night.”

“Night mama.” Helios said kissed her then fell back into Uranus’ arms quickly drifting back to sleep. It was a while before Uranus slept she lay for quite some time staring at the boy in her arms thinking of all the times she would lay like this with her father hearing the same things she had just told him, her own son. At times she would forget that Helios wasn’t related to her by blood but she didn’t care he was her son and there was no changing that fact.

(One month later, Moon Palace)

Queen Serenity, Pluto, Luna and Artemis sat in the Queen’s study talking about the senshi all though all of them had completed their training and most of them had taken their thrones becoming Queen. Mercury was even engaged to Claudius of Mars. “The senshi are still young but I am worried about the next generation mostly Uranus and Neptune. Pluto have you found any information on why Neptune’s first born was male?” Queen Serenity asked.

“No your highness as I said before this has never happened before in the kingdom.” Pluto said. “I have been contacting some of the other solar systems and so far have found nothing. None of them have any idea.”

“Will he be able to use her transformation pen?” Queen Serenity asked.

“Though not in this solar system there have been male senshi I don’t believe he will. He has shown no signs of any senshi powers but he is still young.” Pluto said.

“What are we to do then? This leaves both Neptune and Uranus without an heir.” Luna said.

“I fear this will force us to order both Neptune and Uranus to have a child.” Artemis said.

“How? Two women can’t have a child. The only reason Helios was born is because Neptune was raped.” Luna said cringing a bit as she thought of that night where the fate of the outer senshi was changed.

“There is no chose but to force them to be with a man and produce a child.” Queen Serenity said.

“Neither of them are going to like this.” Pluto said.

“They don’t have a choice it is part of their duty as senshi. Both are only children and the only cousin is Princess Mercury who is already a senshi.” Queen Serenity said. “This is another reason my mother created the senshi laws. Pluto arranged for them both to travel here I want to tell them both in person.”

“As you wish your highness after this meeting I will get them both.” Pluto said, “Onto other matters there still is the fact that Saturn is awakening. It’s been three years since her transformation pen appeared but there still has been no sign of the silence glaive. She is old enough to begin training as a senshi.”

“Train Saturn? Are you crazy? Her only job is to destroy the world!” Artemis said standing up on his chair.

“Also to rebuild it afterwards.” Luna said then urged Artemis to sit back down.

“She can still be a use to us Saturn has other powers as well she already has shown healing powers.” Pluto said. “And the Silence Glaive hasn’t appeared yet.”

“What is there to say it won’t when she starts training?” Artemis asked ignoring Luna and started pacing on the chair.

“I can’t say whether it will or will not. Something is happening we still aren’t completely sure what it is but I rather have every senshi we have available to help when that happens Saturn included.” Pluto said.

“I agree.” Queen Serenity said getting a disapproving look from both cats. “Saturn has other powers then destroying the world and I want all my senshi trained. There is a reason Neptune, Uranus and even Saturn have been reborn. Next subject of discussion Earth.”

“A treaty with Earth is impossible until Prince Endyimon and Queen Beryl reach an agreement. Prince Endyimon wants an agreement but Queen Beryl is against it.” Luna said.

“And each day it becomes more dangerous for our people there how many ambassadors have been killed on Earth? Seven?” Queen Serenity asked.

“Six your highness one death appeared to be accidental.” Artemis said sitting down though he didn’t sound very convinced it was.

“Appeared to be accidental.” Queen Serenity said, “It is too dangerous for our people to be on Earth. I’m placing a ban on all travel to the Earth. Those citizens there will be required to return until it is safe for them to return.”

(Queen Serenity’s Study several hours later)

Uranus and Neptune stood next to each other holding hands. It was during one of their months apart and they were just happy to see each other even if neither knew why they were here. “Neither of you will like what I am about to do but I have no choice. Neptune I know you have a son and he is the heir to then Neptunian throne but you have no heir for your senshi power. Uranus you have an heir for either your throne or powers. I’m afraid I have to force you both to find another mate and have a child.”

“What? You can’t be serious you know as well as I do you can’t do this you don’t have the power to dissolve our marriage it is a bond with the gods! You can’t force us to do this.” Uranus shouted pounding her fist on the desk.

“Haruka sit down.” Queen Serenity ordered and Uranus did as she was told the voice the Queen used telling her she should obey. Queen Serenity’s voice softened as she said, “How many times do I have to tell you I am not going to break you apart? You must have an heir though and the two of you can’t have children together. I am giving you both two years to find a mate and conceive a child. How you do it doesn’t matter as long you both conceive.”

“And if we don’t” Uranus asked.

“The I will choose for you and you will remain on the moon until you do apart from each other.” Queen Serenity said though you could tell by the look on her face she didn’t want to be doing this.

“Queen Serenity you can’t do this please.” Neptune said taking Uranus’ hand again remembering her last conception.

“I have no choice it is the only way. I’m sorry Neptune.” Queen Serenity said. “You both may spend the night here then return to your own planets in the morning.”

(Seven months later, Triton Palace)

A bell rang signaling the afternoon meal was ready Queen Nerissa walked into the room followed by Neptune and Uranus a short while later. Helios wasn’t with them he had been in a class then put down for a nap. Queen Nerissa sat at the head of the table with Neptune to her left and Uranus sat down across from Neptune even though the place setting was next to Neptune and not where she sat. The servants quickly moved the place setting to the right seat then hurried back to the kitchen to get the meal. “Michiru,” Queen Nerissa said with an acknowledging nod.

“Good afternoon mother.” Neptune responded.

Queen Nerissa then turned to Uranus nodded as well then said, “Tenousei,” using her formal title.

“Good afternoon mother” Uranus said with a large grin on her face though Queen Nerissa didn’t look appeased.

There was an odd silence for a while then Neptune tried throwing some small talk but neither her wife nor mother said much. The meal ended quickly and each went their own way Neptune and Uranus heading back to their room. “Why do you always do that?” Neptune said once they were inside.

“Do what?” Uranus asked not knowing what had upset Neptune.

“Pick fights with her. You two can’t be in the same room without starting something.” Neptune said her hands falling to her hips.

Uranus stepped forward to embrace Neptune but the smaller girl stepped back out of her reach. “Michiru that woman hates be and nothing is going to change that. No matter how nice I am to her.” Neptune shook her head and started to walk away but was pulled back by Uranus who just stared into her deep blue eyes, “Alright I’ll try to be nicer to her.”

“You’ll try?” Neptune said still not looking too pleased.

“Okay, okay I’ll be nicer to her.” Uranus said her hands gently stroking Neptune’s arms even though they were still an arm’s length apart.

“Promise?” Neptune asked a pleading look in her eyes.

“I swear I’ll try to be nicer to her.” Uranus said with a soft smile on her face, “I would do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Neptune asked looping her fingers in the waistband of Uranus’ pants pulling her closer.

“Anything Michiru, I would die for you.” Uranus said a serious look on her face.

“Haruka, don’t talk like that.” Neptune said the playfulness that was in her voice now gone.

“Michiru it’s true though I would gladly die for you.” Uranus said stroking the side of Neptune’s face.

“Haruka don’t ever say that. A world without you isn’t worth living in.” Neptune said.

“Michiru…” Uranus started to say but was silenced as a pair of lips met her own lip and Neptune’s fingers still in the waistband of her pants began pulling the taller girl towards her as she undid the buckle to her pants. Neptune’s fingers weren’t the only ones busy Uranus’ fingers worked on the lace holding Neptune’s dress closed. The buckle and belt fell to the ground as Neptune untucked Uranus’ shirt undoing buttons as she went. Neptune slipped out of Uranus’ arms and knelt before her kissing the tanned skin underneath her shirt.

Her fingers traced across her well muscled stomach her lips touching everywhere her fingers touched and even some places they didn’t. Ever since the race on Uranus her wife had been spending more time working out. Neptune had thought at first it was because after each work out got she would give Uranus a massage that usually led to other things but even during their time apart Uranus had continued to exercise and almost four years later she sill was. Neptune had to admit she like it, “Gods, Haruka you are beautiful.”

Uranus leaned her head back cooing softly as Neptune stood sliding the shirt off her shoulders still kissing everywhere her fingers touched. She was kissing her neck when Uranus heard a knock on the door but decided to ignore it. As much as she wanted to ignore it the knock was persistent and was becoming louder. “You are a little more able to get that then me right now.” Uranus said looking over to the door.

“What?” Neptune said looking over to the door hearing the knocking finally she had been so lost in her ministrations on her wife she couldn’t hear it. She looked from the door back to her half naked wife and giggled. Neptune gave her one last kiss then while walking to the door laced up the front of her dress making herself presentable.

She opened the door seeing a servant standing there, “Forgive me for interrupting you, your highness.” The woman at the door said guessing what the Neptunian Princess and Uranian Queen had been doing by the flushed look on Neptune’s face. Neptune waved her hand for the servant to continue, “Her majesty wishes to speak with you Princess.”

“Inform her that Uranus and I will be there in a few minutes.” Neptune said.

“The Queen said she wanted to only speak with you, princess.” The servant said.

Neptune sighed thinking she knew where this was headed. Her mother wanted to talk to her yet again about her wife’s behavior. “Take me to her.”

(Queen Nerissa’s study)

“You wanted to see me mother?” Neptune asked as she sat down in the chair before her mother’s desk.

Queen Nerissa nodded but didn’t look up from the stack of papers she was looking at, “Yes, it is about next week.”

“About my coronation?” Neptune asked. Her birthday was next week and she would be twenty-one years old making her old enough to become queen.

Queen Nerissa nodded again this time looking up at her daughter a look on her face she couldn’t quite place. “Yes about the coronation, you see Michiru there will be no coronation next week.”

“What?” Neptune said a surprised look on her face.

“You won’t be coroneted next week or any other week. I am denying you the throne.” Queen Nerissa said.

“Why I am of age and married just as the law states you can’t deny me the throne.” Neptune said.

“I can and I have. You may be of age and married but I disapprove in your choice of a ‘husband’. If it wasn’t for you being this planet’s senshi I would have banished you and the whore you call your wife.” Queen Nerissa said.

“Whore? You will not call Haruka that she is by far nobler than you will ever be. Tell me then if you refuse me the throne who is your heir you won’t live forever.” Neptune said the anger inside her rising.

“My grandson Helios will be my heir when he is of age. I will rule until he is old enough and in the event I pass on before he is old enough my chancellor will rule in his stead until he is old enough.” Queen Nerissa said.

“Mother, you can’t do this.” Neptune said.

“Sailor Neptune that will be all you are dismissed.” Queen Nerissa said as if she were talking to a common soldier and not her daughter.

(Neptune and Uranus’ Room)

Neptune walked back into the room she had managed to hold back her tears from her mother and those in palace but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep them especially from her wife. Uranus laid on the bed her shirt back on but not fully buttoned, she stood and walked across the room taking Neptune into her arms noticing the smaller girl looked a little strained but figured she had just gotten another lecture about the behavior of her wife. “Now where were we?” Uranus said kissing her on the neck hoping to cheer her up but Neptune fell into her arms crying. “Michiru, what is wrong?” Uranus asked stroking her hand through Neptune’s silky blue hair.

“My moth- Queen Nerissa denied me the right to the throne and pretty much said if she could she would banish me but she can’t because I am a senshi. I’ll never see the throne.” Neptune said holding tighter to Uranus.

“She can’t do that you are old enough to take the throne and married just like Neptunian law requires.” Uranus said but stopped realizing why, “It is because you married me isn’t it? Michiru I’m so sorry.”

“Haruka, don’t be. I’m not sorry for loving you and I never will be.” Neptune said resting her head on Uranus’ chest hearing her heart beat in the silence.

“Who is she giving the throne to?” Uranus asked.

“Helios.” Neptune said, “When he is of age until then she will rule still.”

“If he is anything like his mother he will be a good king.” Uranus said kissing Neptune on the forehead.

Neptune smiled then looked up into a pair of loving green eyes, “If he is anything like his father he will be a great king.”

“Michiru, Queen Serenity made us live apart because of our duties to our planets and a Queen can’t be too long from her planet. But you are free of your royal ties you and Helios can come with me to Uranus to stay. The only ties to Neptune you have are your senshi duties and you can perform them from Uranus. We can ask the Queen to revoke her ruling. Together we can raise Helios into a great king without the interference from your mother.” Uranus said.

“Haruka, Queen Serenity made it that way as a punishment for us, because we broke the senshi laws.” Neptune said.

“Maybe we can talk to her work something out a new arrangement.” Uranus said kissing her cheek.

“Maybe.” Neptune said a seductive smile on her face and her voice sounding seductive, “Tomorrow though there are other things I want to do today.” Neptune stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Uranus’ lips

Uranus picked Neptune up and carried her over to the bed laying her down gently as she stared at her wife lovingly. “Yes, other things to do.” Uranus said kissing Neptune.


	23. Letters, Lies and Loathing

Chapter 23: Letters, Lies and Loathing

(One Month ago)

Dear Serenity,

It grieves me to have to write this and I am ashamed that I cannot do this in person but the pain is far too much. The tension between our two planets is too strong and I fear there will never be peace between them. Each day that goes by without you, my hope of ever being with you dies more the memory of holding you in my arms is fading more and more. The pain is becoming far too much for me and is why I have to do this. I could write a thousand words and still not be to describe how sorry I am. Serenity peace between our nations will never happen and I cannot abandon my duty to my planet or will I force you to yours. Forgive me Serenity for breaking your heart but we cannot be together and I am tired of trying and failing. I plan on marrying Beryl next month. I pray that somehow you will be able to forget me and fall in love with someone else someone who deserves you more than me.

Eternally sorry

Endymion

(Moon Palace, Moon Ball - Present time)

“I hear that Princess Neptune was stripped of her title.” A young woman said to the crowd of girls around her.

“Well I heard that she isn’t able to assume the Neptunian throne either.” A blonde girl in the group said.

“Who is to take the throne if not her?” A red head asked as several more girl crowded around them.

“I believe her son is to when he is old enough but until then Queen Nerissa will remain on the throne.” The blond said.

“What would bring this on?” A girl with black hair asked.

“Rumor is that it was because she married Queen Uranus and Queen Nerissa didn’t approve said that by marrying Queen Uranus she forfeited her right to the throne.” The blond said.

“Queen Uranus, Lady Neptune and Prince Helios of Uranus.” The man at the top of the stairs said causing the girls to continue their conversation adding new speculations.

“Papa do I have to wear this all night?” Helios asked from his mother’s side as he pulled on the tie around his neck loosing it so much the knot came undone.

Uranus laughed then knelt down before the boy tying it again she leaned close whispering, “If I have to wear one so do you.” Helios laughed with her then took off down the stairs spotting Hotaru across the room.

“Haruka, do you have to encourage him so?” Neptune asked linking her arm in Uranus’ arm and walking down the stairs after the boy.

“Oh come on it wasn’t that bad you know it will be in his pocket half way through the night anyway. Least we finally got him to do that instead of dropping it on the ground.” Uranus said walking across the room ignoring the whispers of the people around them. She looked over to Neptune seeing a stricken look on her face at hearing the comments. “Maybe we should have waited a while before coming here.”

“No, let them talk. If loosing my throne and title is the cost of loving you then it was well worth it.” Neptune said squeezing Uranus’ arm. “Let’s dance.” She led them to the dance floor falling naturally into Uranus’ arms.

They danced for a while listening as other guests were announced including Neptune’s mother though they avoided her getting only dirty looks from her each time they danced near her. They had sent a message to Pluto asking to speak to the queen about their living situation who had invited them to stay at the palace until they could speak to the queen. They had been there a week and a half while the queen was busy planning the ball and dealing with problems on Earth. In the last few weeks tensions had been high the Earth hadn’t taken well to the Moon Kingdom placing a ban on their planet. Uranus and Neptune stopped dancing as someone tapped on Uranus’ shoulder she turned to see Princess Serenity standing there with a smile on her face though it seemed to be forced. “Mind if I cut in?” Princess Serenity asked.

“Not at all Princess,” Neptune said with a light bow as she walked off the dance floor heading to Helios and Hotaru who were off to the side Helios looking to be telling her a story his hands waving in front of him.

“How is she doing?” Princess Serenity asked. “I haven’t really had a chance to talk to her with everything that has been going on.”

“She is taking it hard but I think she will be okay. We are trying to make everything of this that we can. If your mother agrees she and Helios will be able to stay with me on Uranus the whole year.” Uranus said as she danced.

“I hope she does you and Neptune deserve to be happy with everything you have been through.” Princess Serenity said.

“You know so do you. I imagine with everything that has been happening you haven’t seen him in a while.” Uranus said.

“It has been a whole month since I have he hasn’t contacted me at all and anything I send him goes unanswered. I got a letter from him a month ago saying… saying we couldn’t be together and that he is marrying Beryl.” Princess Serenity said on the verge of tears a few escaping her eyes as she leaned in close to Uranus.

“Serenity why didn’t you tell me?” Uranus asked brushing her hand through Serenity’s hair.

“You’ve got your own life now Haruka, a wife, son and throne to worry about I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.” Princess Serenity said.

“Serenity you never are a bother to me. Hey you’re my little sister remember?” Uranus said holding the Princess close to her.

“Thanks Haruka, it feels good to tell someone I haven’t even told Minako.” Princess Serenity said as a page ran over to her.

“Princess forgive me for interrupting but the Queen wants to speak with you.” The page said.

“I guess I have to go promise me another dance.” Princess Serenity said kissing Uranus on the cheek and leaving the dance floor.

Uranus walked off the dance floor looking around the ballroom not finding Neptune then headed to the balcony thinking maybe Neptune had gone outside to get some fresh air. On her way she noticed Hotaru on the dance floor with Helios and chuckled she really hadn’t seen much of the girl since she left to train with Pluto. She stepped through the curtain seeing Neptune leaning against the rail looking out at the gardens. She moved behind Neptune putting her hands on Neptune’s waist and kissing her neck. “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be alone on a night like this.”

“I was waiting for my Prince.” Neptune said leaning back into her chest.

“Your Prince? Who is he so I can remind him that you belong to me?” Uranus said faking that she was jealous.

“Did I say prince? I meant to say my queen.” Neptune said turning around kissing Uranus on the lips.

“Halt! Stop him!” They both heard a guard yell from the ground below them. Uranus looked down seeing a man with dark black hair run by chased by several guards knowing who he was and remembering what Serenity had told her.

“Uranus Planet Power Make Up.” She called pulling out her transformation pen.

“Neptune Planet Power Make Up.” Neptune called pulling hers out as well. Both of them transformed and jumped off the balcony running after the guards. They caught up with them stopping the guards “Leave it to us. Report this to no one.” Neptune ordered.

“Yes, Princ… Lady Neptune.” The guards said bowing and running back to their posts.

Uranus watched them leave and then walked over to the brush grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt pulling Prince Endiymon from it and dropping him to the ground. “What are you doing here?” Uranus said sharply causing Neptune to look at her wondering why she was being so rude to the Princess’ lover but Uranus only sent a look saying she would explain later.

“I came to see her.” Prince Endiymon said pushing himself up and standing before the two outer senshi.

“After what you’ve done to her you are lucky I don’t turn you in and let you rot in a dungeon.” Uranus said dropping him to the ground. “Leave now and don’t come back.”

She turned and started walking away Neptune watching her then ran to catch up, “Haruka what are you doing?”

“He broke her heart said he didn’t want to be with Serenity and was marrying Beryl.” Uranus said. “Couldn’t even do it in person sent only a letter.”

“Uranus wait!” Prince Endiymon said pushing himself up off the ground and running after them. Uranus ignored him and kept walking but Neptune turned back looking though she still was walking, “Neptune please! I can explain!”

Neptune stopped causing Uranus to stop though she didn’t look to happy she turned to Prince Endymion, “You’ve one minute to explain.”

“That letter it wasn’t from me. I wrote it yes but she forced me to. She said she would hurt Serenity if I didn’t. I swear Beryl has gone mad. She is forming a massive army I didn’t know what she planned to do with it. I’ve been trapped in her dungeon for the last month. I barely escaped in time.” Prince Endymion said.

“In time for what?” Uranus asked as the three of them were forced to the ground by an explosion. Guards came running out from the palace as a large army marched towards the palace.

“I’m too late. Beryl is attacking the palace!” Prince Endymion said.

“Helios!” Neptune said rushing to her feet and running towards the ball room.

Uranus pushed herself to her feet then helped Prince Endymion to his feet, “She should be in her mother’s study. There is a painting on the back wall that leads to a safe area. I swear if anything happens to her you’ll beg for death.” Uranus said then ran after her wife.


	24. The Fall

Chapter 24: The Fall

Neptune ran across the courtyard towards the entrance to the ballroom for the most part her path was clear save for a random group of guards fighting off the attackers. She ran past them not even sparing a second glance the only thought in her mind was to get to her son to get to Helios. She neared the entrance seeing it was under attack there was no way she could fight her way through it and even if she could it was very likely she could be mistaken as an attacker and have to fight her own people. She stopped looking around quickly spotting a tall window looking into the ball room she broke into a full run again and jumped covering her face as she made contact with the window breaking through it and tucking into a roll as she hit the ground. She came out of the roll on her feet standing next to the group of girls that had been talking about her earlier in the evening. “Sailor Neptune!” They shout with joy in their voices.

“Please Sailor Neptune help us we don’t know where to go!” The blond haired girl said.

Neptune looked around seeing Moon guards leading guests out of the ballroom. “Over to the stairs the guards will protect you. Have you seen Prince Helios?” She asked. The girls shook their heads saying no then ran off towards the guards. Neptune looked around the room just as Uranus jumped through the already broken window. She stepped up beside Neptune her hand instantly going to Neptune’s cheek wiping a cut that had been caused by the glass from the window. Neptune pushed her hand away and scanned the room again. “I can’t find him.” She said.

“He has to be here somewhere he was with Hotaru so he’s not alone.” Uranus said looking over the room as well.

“Mama! Papa!” The young boy called from a balcony across the room.

Both women looked up seeing the boy standing by the edge. Uranus looked to for a path to the stairs seeing a group of attackers heading up the stairs. She took off in a sprint even though inside she knew she would never make it to the boy before the attackers did. Neptune ran by her side falling slightly behind in their mortal forms she could keep up with the senshi of the sky but not in their senshi forms but she wasn’t far behind. She looked up to the balcony seeing Helios backing against the rail a large man stepping closer looking past him seeing the two senshi run towards them. Before the battle started Queen Beryl had ordered that all the senshi be killed including the boy and they young girl Pluto kept around. “Now, now young prince I’m not going to hurt you just hold still.” He said stepping closer.

Helios waited until he was right in front of him then stomped down on the man’s foot causing him to cry out in pain. He took a couple more steps hitting the railing then climbed onto it looking below at his parents running towards him still quite a distance. He looked forward again seeing the man moving closer angry now. Helios leaned back falling from the rail as Neptune shouted, “Helios no!” Thinking the man had pushed him. Uranus saw him fall and ran faster then she had ever ran hoping by some grace of the gods she would be able to catch him but she was too slow she could see him moving closer and closer to the ground. Though right as he should have hit the ground he was surrounded by a white cloud and out of it flew a small white horse with wings a Pegasus. Uranus stopped dead in her tracks with Neptune running into her. “Helios!” Neptune breathed not seeing what happened after her fell into the strange cloud.

“There.” Uranus said pointing to the small pony flying towards them.

The Pegasus landed next to them then transformed back into a small boy falling to the ground. Neptune ran to him and scooped him up in her arms cradling her son in her arms crying, “Helios.”

Uranus knelt next to him brushing his hair out of his eyes seeing he was asleep. “He’s okay love.” Uranus said looking deep into her wife’s eyes. “He’s a Pegasus?”

“Tolsin’s family is known for producing Pegasuses though he was never able to transform himself.” Neptune said then looked up remembering they were in the middle of a battle.

Uranus nodded, “Get him to safety I have to find the princess and queen.” Neptune nodded then stood as Uranus kissed her on the lips then kissed Helios on the forehead. “Michiru, protect him raise him to be a good man. I love you.”

“Haruka…” Neptune said but Uranus had already run off away from them. “I love you.” She called out she saw Uranus look back quickly then continued running away. The look on Uranus’ face worried her and the words she spoke scared her it seemed like Uranus even she wouldn’t be coming out of this alive.

(Foyer, Moon Palace)

Queen Serenity ran through the palace with Princess Serenity and the four inner senshi with them fighting off attackers as they went. Venus and Mars ran before them with Mercury and Jupiter behind them. Venus carried her whip lashing out at anyone that made it past Mars’ bow and arrow while at the tail end of the party Jupiter fought off attackers with her solid oak staff and Mercury threw small daggers made of ice at them. They reached an intersection in the hallway Mars falling to the right side blocking it as Mercury ran up to the left blocking it as well. “Jadeite!” Mercury shouted.

“Zoisite!” Mars yelled as well surprised to see the general standing in the hall his sword drawn.

“Nephrite!” Jupiter said as the brown haired general stepped out of a doorway.

“Kunzite! Thank the gods you are here what in the name of Hades is going on here?” Venus said as Kunzite also appeared.

“You should be praying through it will do you no good.” Kunzite said his voice sharp.

“What are you talking about?” Venus asked.

“This.” Kunzite said raising his sword above his head, “In the name of Queen Beryl attack!”

The other three generals ran forward attacking each of the four senshi across from them. Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity stood looking around they were trapped in with no where to go. Both jumped as Prince Endymion landed between them. Princess Serenity stepped forward to embrace him but was stopped by her mother pulling her back and pulling out her silver crystal. “Please your highness I’m here to help.” Prince Endymion said bowing quickly before her, “I could never hurt your daughter I love her.”

“Endy.” Princess Serenity said then looked up at her mother. “Please mother I trust him.”

Queen Serenity let go of her daughter the younger royal running into the arms of the Prince of Earth. “Endy what is happening why are the generals attacking us?”

“They are under Queen Beryl’s spell. Serenity I didn’t write that letter Queen Beryl did. I love you and would give anything to be with you. Nothing in it was true.” Prince Endymion said kissing her.

“We don’t have time for this. Give me your hand.” Queen Serenity said taking both their hands and teleporting away.

The four inner Senshi held their ground trying to keep their disbeliefs away from their battle logic but were failing utterly. Jupiter broke into a sprint and vaulted herself as hard as she could for a nearby column. Her staff redied, she was able to stun Nephrite’s right arm forcing him to go offhand. She used this opportunity to knock him to the ground with a blow to the stomach. Feeling that he was disoriented enough to talk she spoke.

“Why are you doing this? We want nothing but peace!” she screamed at the general who was formally her lover. He simply smiled and rolled to his feet taking a defensive posture.

“Queen Beryl says differently. We will wipe out you moon spawn and then no one will stand in our way!” Nephrite said. Using the distraction, he lunged at Jupiter and staff locked with sword. But it should have been his other hand that needed to be watched. He pulled a broad dagger from his boot and slammed it into Jupiter’s upper thigh. Her scream was nearly as loud as the bone crunching as the blade went through it. Nephrite put his shoulder into the lock freeing his sword and Jupiter stumbled backwards. He used this opportunity to lunge at her again but he’d forgotten how quick she was.

Though it was painful, Jupiter had managed to drop into a wide crouch as Nephrite’s blade just barely missed her head. Using the staff as a poll she stood it up on end and gripped tightly as she used her lower body to knock Nephrite down. Jupiter stumbled to her feel and used her staff to pin the general’s blade to the floor.

“Stop this! Please just stop! I don’t want to fight you.” Jupiter managed to say between sobs. She had the opportunity to deliver the death blow but didn’t. She thought that he was savable. Her mistake.

Nephrite took the opportunity instead rolling to his feet again and used his strength and pick up Jupiter by the throat and throttled her with one hand. Her staff clattered to the floor as she just hung there unable to fight, her sprit broken.

“You bastard, I loved you.” She said in a whisper as life left her. With the task complete. Nephrite tossed the Senshi of Thunder to the floor like a rag doll and watched his other three comrades take on the other moon sluts.

\---

Mars was barely aware that Jupiter had fallen seeing it just out of the corner of her vision. She denied her sight but kept on task knowing that if Jupiter really was dead she would be joining her shortly if be defeat or design. The Moon Kingdom had begun to fall and she could not help feeling that she was fighting a meaningless battle. But if her body distracted them from her princess then she was fulfilling her duty to the queen and kingdom.

She kept moving around the area not staying in place for too long. She had done a good job of keeping Zoisite off of her but her arrows either didn’t make it to their targets or were deflected. No earthling could move as fast or with the agility that Zoisite was moving. He had to have gotten some power from Beryl.

“You can’t keep evading me forever Mars! Soon you will grow tired and that weak body of yours will not be able to hold you.” He said. She ignored his jeer and launched another arrow. One more as most of them had been but batted away like an annoying fly by Zoisite’s hand.

“You can’t harm me! I have more power then you’ll ever have. Stop running like a little girl and fight me.” He taunted. No longer able to control her temper, Mars sent her bow away and ran at Zoistie flipping and landing her heal into his forehead. The skin split and revealed dark blood. He grabbed her heal and jerked it up casing her to land on her head.

The skirt of her fuku obeyed gravity and flipped down as well. The exposed white material was rewarded with a roaring laughter.

“Such a pretty ass! I wonder if the queen would let me keep you as a bed slave?” Zoisite said in between guffaws. If there was anything that pissed Mars off it was being exposed and laughed at. She had experienced both thanks to Uranus. But not even the Senshi of the Sky would say such a thing to her. At this point she no longer cared about tact. Her logic was gone and she could only think about making Zoisite’s head meet the lunar marble.

“Oh? Are you mad? Does that mean you’ll actually fight me now?” he jeered again. With out a second thought, she rushed him. Mars preformed a move that she had never practiced before. She locked her foot behind him and used her leverage to make a strike at his back. She nearly completed the move when a memory popped into her head. One of her having a picnic with Zoisite on earth. It was almost as if she was there, only watching it from the outside. She looked on as Zoisite began to melt her with his hands. She could feel his manipulations on her body.

However, the price from being pulled into the dream was that she wasn’t aware of the goings on in the real world. And didn’t realize that her body had stopped moving or that Zoisite was now standing behind her. She barely felt his blade slice into her spinal cord and fillet it like one whould fillet a fish. She came back into the real world unable to feel anything. Her body would no longer obey her. She couldn’t speak either. Her eyes watched while her body stumbled forward like it was moving on a will of its own. She didn’t notice that her back or the piece of mangled flesh that was her back. Had been squirting clear liquid as the pressure in her spinal cord decreased at the spinal fluid and blood slowed to a trickle. She fell to her side and then onto her back. Mars’ limbs spasumed and her mouth quivered but no words came out. She could only look up into Zoisite’s grinning face as her eyes began to blank out until her body moved no more.

Nephrite walked up and stood next to Zoistie. He kicked Mars’ body and it twitched a little but she was gone.

“You allways so graphic Zoistie.” He said looking at the corpse of the Senshi of Fire.

“Ah well, she was a good piece though.” Zoisite said with a smirk.

Nephrite smiled at him and then spoke.

“I wonder how long it’s going to take them to finish those two?”

“The blonde is stubborn, she’ll take awhile. The blunette will be done shortly.” Zoisite said.

“How do you figure? She seems to know Jadeite’s every move. She’s doing better then the blonde one.” Nephrite asked.

“Trust me; Jadeite has a way with women.” Zoisite sad as the both stood at watch.

\-----

Mercury’s thoughts were drowned out by beeps and buzzes. She had gotten used to the noise of her visor long ago and thanked the queen that she had it. Without it, sure she wouldn’t have the tactical advantage. But she was by far the weakest of the four inner Senshi when it came to strength. She had seen Jupiter lift a small bolder off of her foot and toss it like a Frisbee. Mars was a force to be reckoned with as well. Venus had the looks so she could make any man swoon over her. Mercury had allways been the brains. She allways knew what to tell the others. How to augment them in battle.

But she felt that in no small part she was responsible for this utter failure of tacticality. The earthlings had shown up in surprise. But, she should have still been able to plan it out! Now her visor informed her that Jupiter was dead and Mars was fast joining her. She couldn’t even bare to look at mars directly as she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

As the proximity alarm went off she leapt backwards and on to her hands. Repeating the move she landed in a defensive posture. She was also the lightest of the four which meant that she could get away quickly if need be. Mercury was able to keep only seconds distance from Jadeite. It was just long enough for her to create a ice dagger from beneath her fuku and throw it at him. As with most of them he evaded and it embedded itself in the wall or column behind him.

The loud chirp of the proximity alarm kept her on the move. As it stood now, she wouldn’t be able to cause him damage but she would be able to keep away from him for quite a while. All that swimming with Neptune had done something for her in the long run.

 

“Why have you attacked us? I thought you didn’t want the war to go on!” She said at her attacker still keeping her distance. Creating another ice dagger and throwing it with a flick of her wrist. Jadeite batted it away like the previous one and then stopped moving.

“We don’t want to fight you! But we have been ordered to take the palace and we will!” He said dropping his sword. This made Mercury take notice. Without his weapon, Jadeite was no longer capable of hostility and by the laws she would not attack him. But why did he stop? Had he seen the senseless violence?

“I won’t fight you to the death. There’s no reason for it. I’m sure I can talk Beryl into letting you go back to Mercury as you allow the moon to be ours! That is all we want.” He said walking closer to Mercury. With each footstep he closed the distance. The Blunette stated glued to her position no completely sure what to do. Her visor was berateing her for every inch Jadite was getting. She finally gave in and shut it off. By that time he was infront of her with his arms open and a sad look on his face.

“I don’t want to kill you Ami, surely you can see that? Let me hold you like I used to. We can just walk away from this. Please, trust me.” He said with a worried tone. Not a seond passed before she dropped the ice dagger that was in her hands and she was in his arms crying her eyes out.

“All too easy, and now you will die moon bitch”.Jadeite thought as he expertly slid his hand from her back to the side of her face and placed his other between her shoulders. By the time she realized what was going on he had spun her and jerking her neck to the side. Anybody that could see her face whould see the pure terror in her eyes as her vertebra snapped and her body collapsed to the marble, blood trickling out of the side of her mouth. Jadeite picked up his sword as his two other compatriots walked up along side him.

“How did you know she would trust you?” Nephrite asked.

“She’s smart, really smart. But also really tender. She would have never expected me to do that. It goes against every trashy romance novel known to man.” Jadeite said with a smirk.

“See, I told you he has a way with women.” Zoisite said glancing over at the annoying fight that Kunite was having with Venus.

“Should we help him? She seems to be very even with him.” Jadeite asked.

“I suppose we should, or else we are going to be here for a while. The moon is nice, but I still prefer earth.” Zoisite said.

“What about the other three? They’ve got to be around here somewhere.” Nephrite asked.

“I’d really rather not think about them. The mystic scares me and the other two won’t fall prey to our charms they are more caught up in each other. We’ll have to fight them fairly and that annoys me.” Jadeite said as the three started walking forward towards the last Senshi they would be able to have fun with.

\---

Venus had seen Jadeite snap Mercury’s neck and had tried to go after him but Kunzite had been quick to regain her attention. This fight was keeping her on her toes but it was such a bore. She’d much rather be spending time making out with Kunzite then fighting him. His sudden aptitude for keeping up with her was an added bother as well. No earthling should have been able to keep up with a moon person; let alone a Senshi. Perhaps all those sparring matches with Uranus in the past were keeping her sharp.

Not to mention all those lectures from Artimus about being a proper leader and how all the Senshi under her charge would look to her in times of distress. Like her cousin, she had little attention for such boring things. She was the goddess of love not war. It was Mars job to run around brooding all the time and for the most part she did it well. She was wondering where the hell Uranus and Neptune were. She didn’t expect Pluto to show up because the queen had probably tasked her with something of great importance.

She had barely noticed the other three generals enter the fight. But quickly she was made aware of the complications when Jadeite had come up behind her, way to close for comfort. She gave him a nice deterrent, a heel to the groin. Being who she was, she knew what men thought with all too often. She also knew that it was soft and didn’t respond too well to being stomped on. Jadeite stumbled back, holding his crotch. Normally she wouldn’t move to the heart of the matter so quickly. She liked to flirt the man along. But all’s fair in love and war right? The next, Nephrite, came at her side and lunged at her with his blade. As Uranus would often do, she sidestepped and watched the blade pass by the side of her face. Yawning at his attempt, as the Senshi of the Winds would also do. She gave him a good lashing to the back.

She watched the back of his uniform glow with a line of where she had struck and smolder around the burn that was now there. It seemed that they were worn out. At least the others hadn’t fallen before taxing there stamina. It was around this time that Kunzite came at her again. She saw the opportunity and sent her whip out. As predicted it wrapped around his bland and she gave it a tug and it flew away form Kunzite’s hand.

The easiness worried her though and she soon knew why. Zoiste had sliced into her right tricep before she even completed the pull. He finished the stroke by a forward cut into her forearm. Her hand let the whip go, as it no longer had the tension in it to grasp. But there was no pain oddly, there was nothing.

But she did feel the elbow into her back as she landed on the marble face down. She looked up to see Kunzite standing over her with his blade pointed for impalement. She just wondered how long he would take to finish her off.

\---

Neptune ran through the ballroom carrying Helios in her arms there weren’t many guest left and the amount of attackers in the room had increased the guards at the entrance must have been loosing. She ran as fast as she could not able to really fight with the boy in her arms using only her speed to navigate the room. She ducked behind a bar catching her breath and checking the boy over luckily most of the hits that made it through hit her and not him. She laid him down and looked over the bar trying to find a way out. She saw a young girl with purple hair hiding in the corner unseen by everyone until the man from the balcony spotted her and started walking towards her. The girl couldn’t see him but Neptune could she looked back down at Helios pulling the table cloth from the bar off and covering him before she ran towards the girl. She made just before the man sliding in between them and began fighting him.

The Senshi of the Sea lived up to her name by calling the water from the fountain to keep the guards disorientated. It seemed to be working quite well. Unfortunately, it took most of her concentration and left her physically vulnerable. The guards had climbed up the trellis behind her and wasted no time and burying their hilts and fists into her soft form. “If Haruka had been here, she would have gutted these poor bastards” She thought as she could see a purple aura behind her. Then she saw a long object fly through the air and before long the reinforcements stopped coming and she was able to neutralize the small contingency that had attacked her.

Neptune stood looking out at the men seeing they hit some sort of wall and couldn’t move any further. She looked back seeing that Hotaru had transformed into Sailor Saturn and held a long bladed staff a purple bubble surrounding them. A few seconds later Pluto appeared out of nowhere standing next to them. The bubble faded as Saturn fell to the ground.

“She transformed! Isn’t that…”Neptune never got to finish her query as she was attached from behind but managed to fend it off with a well placed kick.

“Not now Neptune! Focus!” Pluto ordered as she knocked a group of solders away with a dead scream. It surprisingly didn’t take long to finish them out. Perhaps their numbers were running thinner then expected? Neptune allowed herself some thought as she saw Pluto send her staff away and run over to Hotaru.

“I can’t stay the Queen has ordered me to the Time Gate.” Pluto said picking up the small girl and holding her in her arms.

“Pluto please! Take Helios with you. Haruka needs me.” Neptune asked.

“Where is he?” Pluto asked and Neptune led them over to the bar where Helios sat awake now curled up in the blanket.

“Mama! Puu!” Helios said jumping into his mothers arms. “I’m scared.”

Neptune hugged him tight kissing him over and over again. “Sh Helios it’s okay I’m here. You are safe. I need you to be strong for me okay?” Neptune asked to which the boy nodded, “Pluto is going to take you and Hotaru somewhere safe okay?”

“Are you coming with us?” Helios asked.

“No I can’t come with you. Baby know whatever happens your papa and I love you so much okay?” Neptune said kissing him again.

“I love you mama.” Helios said as she helped him stand kissing him one more time and giving his hand to Pluto.

“Pluto Promise me if…” Neptune said but couldn’t continue.

“I’ll make sure he is alright. Now go find her.” Pluto said Neptune nodded and Pluto teleported away taking the boy with her.

(Courtyard outside)

Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood in a courtyard outside somehow by an act of the gods there were no invaders here. “Endymion what is going on?” Queen Serenity demanded.

“Queen Beryl has been corrupted by Queen Metallia who is intent on taking over the universe.” Prince Endymion said as he held Princess Serenity in his arms.

“Queen Metallia was sealed by my great grandmother over four millennia ago.” Queen Serenity said as if she believed it was impossible for her to be released.

“I know Beryl found a way to release her I’m still not sure how I didn’t even know until a month ago when she was fully absorbed by Queen Metallia. Beryl she’s gone mad she thought she could handle Queen Metallia but she failed. She had me imprisoned and has been doing everything she could to turn the Earth against the moon she means to destroy you all.” Prince Endymion said.

“Aha there you are I had a feeling you would return to your little moon whore.” Queen Beryl said walking up to them throwing a blast of energy at them sending them back disoriented and knocking them down. “Princess you look lovely tonight all dressed up and nowhere to go but into oblivion.” Queen Beryl charged towards Princess Serenity her claws reaching for her ready to tear at the Princess’ flesh. But, a rose came flying towards her slicing her cheek open. Beryl looked up in shock at who it was.

“I’ll not let you harm her!” Prince Endymion said drawing his sword and standing protectively before Princess Serenity quickly turning back to her, “Serenity! Run!”

“Endymion, stop wasting your time with this moon brat! With me you can rule the universe!” Queen Beryl said.

“Why would I want to rule a universe without love? I could never stand by a vile snake such as you.” Prince Endymion said.

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner!” Queen Beryl said a large dark cloud appearing behind her blocking out the sun and the earth. It rose up behind her and started sending bolts of energy at the palace rending it where they hit.

(Inside the Palace)

Uranus had fought her way through the ballroom and into the halls of the palace running towards the queen’s study seeing the bodies of the attackers along the way. Up ahead she saw a small battle going on between the inner senshi but as she neared she only saw Venus standing there surrounded by the four earth generals. As she neared she saw Mars, Jupiter and Mercury lying on the ground dead. Kunzite raised his sword up as Zoisite knocked Venus to the ground and impaled it through Venus’ chest pulling it free and kicking her body to the ground. “No!” Uranus shouted as she ran towards them her own sword in hand. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to take all four of them but her friends deaths needed to be avenged.

“You bastards! I’ll send you all to Hades! I’ll show you what it’s like to die a dishonorable death!” Uranus said as the currents picked up around her. The nearly tornado strength winds gave the generals a face of shock and horror. Uranus felt the rage coarse through her veins. But this time she wasn’t blinded by it. She could think somewhat better but was overwhelmed by memories. She called for space blaster and it was as it was when she killed Tolsin. She began her attack on Kunzite not giving him much effort simply running him through and dropping him.

The next to gain her ire was Jadeite. She allways resented him for the way she saw him lead Mercury around as it appeared as she fell victim to him one last time. She appeared to have died from a broken neck.

Jadeite lunged at her and nearly found her stomach but she used her superior speed to step out of the was nearly sliced him in half. She could see Zoisite and Nephrite had the brains to put together that fighting her as a group was probably better. She took the time to pause and switch her blade to her more dominant hand.

“You really think you both have a chance against me?” She said rushing them. But unlike Tolsin, these two appeared to have a tactical brain between them, something that she hadn’t counted on. The both of them intertwined their blades with her and began hand to hand approach. She fell to the ground disoriented. She noticed when a familiar face entered the room and jumped in front of her.

“I won’t let you kill her you despicable shells! Prepare to die by my hand. You’ll wish you died by hers!” Neptune said as the windows crashed in from the water behind them. Both the generals’ fall back having been knocked over by water. Neptune didn’t need her talisman to focus this time. She tuned the water into thin sharp ribbons and hurled them at the two floundering generals. Zoiste still charged at her and as he took one of the ribbons to his chest as he lunged towards her.

“Michiru! No!” Uranus rushed forward not caring that she was open, not caring that Nephrite was closing in on her. She only wanted to help Neptune. But still it was no surprise when she felt his blade jut into her back. Nor was the result of her blade imbedding itself in his neck. She rammed her sword into Zoiste’s chest then fell to the ground before her lover.

Neptune paused for a split second giving Nephrite exactly what he needed charging at her forcing his sword into her chest. As he pushed into her his own chest made contact with her mirror as it shot out a wave of water knocking him back and into a candle holder on the wall, the sharp edge of it piercing his heart. Neptune used the last of her strength to pull the blade out of her chest then dropped into Uranus’ chest wanting the last thing she ever saw to be her fallen lover. She pulled herself up so she was eye level and noticed Uranus had weakly wrapped her arms around her. “You save me.” Neptune said. “You promised you wouldn’t die saving me.”

“Michiru you should have know that would be a promise I couldn’t keep. A world without you isn’t worth living in. Besides it’s my turn to die for you.” Uranus said with a slight chuckle at the end.

Neptune looked into her eyes full of tears as she leaned in kissing Uranus, “I never asked you to die for me.”

“I know you didn’t have to but I love you.” Uranus said kissing her back. “Helios is he safe?”

“He is with Pluto.” Neptune said still staring into Uranus’ eyes as breathing became harder for the both of them.

“She’ll take good care of him.” Uranus said looking down at Neptune who could barely keep her eyes open. “Michiru?”

“Haruka, I’m so tried.” Neptune said fighting as sleep started to overcome her with all the loss of blood.

“I know so am I.” Uranus said then raised her chin to kiss her on the lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too Haruka.” Neptune said kissing her back as both their eyes fell closed never to open again in this lifetime.

(Courtyard)

One of the beams Queen Metallia shot out caught Prince Endymion pulling him towards Beryl. “Endymion no!” Princess Serenity shouted.

“Serenity run! Damnit Serenity run!” Prince Endymion shouted as he was pulled closer.

“No I want to be with you!” Princess Serenity yelled running towards him and jumping in front of him being pulled into the beam as well her long dress blowing in the pull of the beam.

“Serenity!” Prince Endymion yelled reaching out to her.

“Endymoin!” Princess Serenity shouted as her hand met his hand barely touching before they were violently ripped apart.

Away from them Queen Serenity pushed herself off from the ground with the help of Luna and Artemis who had finally found their queen after sounding the alarm. “Serenity!” The queen shouted.

“Princess no!” Artemis yelled.

“Not the Princess.” Luna also yelled tears flowing from her eyes.

“I can’t let it end like this.” Queen Serenity said clutching the silver crystal. “It won’t end like this I won’t let them take your future.”

“Queen Serenity if you use the silver crystal you won't have any strength left!” Luna pleaded.

“It is the only way Luna; I must sacrifice my kingdom if we're to regain our peace.” Queen Serenity said holding up the silver crystal and shouting. “Cosmic moon power!”

A bright pink light started emanating from the crystal spinning past Queen Beryl towards Queen Metallia banishing her again then she turned to the invaders the pink light of the silver crystal banishing them as well. “You can’t do this!” Queen Beryl shouted as Queen Serenity turned the silver crystal on her, “You haven’t seen the last of me!” Queen Beryl shouted as she disappeared.

Then energy from the crystal returned to it and Queen Serenity fell back landing on a pillar gasping for air. “You majesty you did it!” Luna shouted in joy.

"They're gone you defeated them!" Artemis said joining in with Luna.

"Defeated no, trapped yes, had I destroyed them I would have destroyed Serenity and the others. Now they are all inside the power of the crystal and now I must send them all to a new future on Earth." Queen Serenity said as she began to cry.

"My Queen you saved them why are you so sad?" Luna asked walking over and nuzzling the Queen's hand.

"I am because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. They will remember nothing and I'll never see my sweet daughter again neither will I see you two." She closed her eyes, "But this is the only way any of you can live on. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serenity and her court will need your help if Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia ever break free."

Both Luna and Artemis nodded then bowed speaking at the same time, "Yes my Queen."

"All of you will be reborn on Earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened here you two will know what to do. Now farewell all of you and good luck." Queen Serenity said feeling weaker with each passing second. She then raised the silver crystal up using her remaining energy to send her daughter and the royal court to the future. "Good bye Serenity. You are in my heart always, be happy. On behalf of the Moon you will be free again. Perhaps we will meet again." Queen Serenity said lying back again.

"Queen Serenity..." Both cats started to say but she dropped the crystal sealing them both in capsules and sending them to the future.


	25. A New Beginning, A New Life

Chapter 25: A New Beginning, A New Life

(Time Gate)

Pluto stood next to the time gate Helios and Hotaru lay in a bed not far from her asleep. She stared at the two children until the orb on her staff started to glow. She waved her hands towards herself the orb levitating up towards her. It floated before her the face of an older man in it, “Lady Pluto my condolences. Is there anything I can do for you?” The man in the orb spoke.

“Thank you, Aisling. Yes there is actually I’ve two young children that survived while their parents didn’t. I must remain here at the time gate and it is no place for children.” Pluto said into the orb then rotating it towards the bed, “The boy is Helios, he is four and the girl is Hotaru who is twelve.”

“Helios Kaiousei? The prince of Neptune?” Aisling asked recognizing the name and thinking it was the child of Lady Neptune he had heard a few years back she had a child. Then again who in the solar system didn’t hear of the affair between Neptune and Uranus?

“Yes, Lady Neptune and Queen Uranus both fell in battle against the humans.” Pluto said the tone of her voice showing the sadness she felt in loosing them as well as many other friends.

“And the girl’s lineage?” Aisling asked nodding a little looking more towards the girl who looked oddly familiar to him. He knew he had never seen her before the aura coming from her was very familiar.

“She is Sailor Saturn.” Pluto said after pausing briefly hoping he would still take the girl in. She and the queen had kept the fact that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn from everyone but the senshi and those that needed. She still felt it strange that so many feared this loving young girl but she was Sailor Saturn and that in itself was something to be feared.

“Doesn’t she still have a duty?” Aisling questioned the Silver Millennium had fallen and it was her job to destroy what remained so it can be reborn and start anew.

“It has been two days since it happened. Both she and the boy are still asleep. It may not happen.” Pluto said sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

“Perhaps it may not be needed. I have been without an apprentice for a long while I suppose I could take two.” Aisling said thinking Pluto was acting strange she never showed this much emotion but the woman had been through quite a bit he had no idea how stable he would have been if it was Elysian that had been destroyed instead.

“Thank you Aisling, I’ll bring them by within a few hours.” Pluto said as the orb returned to normal floating back onto her staff and she walked over to the children to wake them.

(Elysian, Land of Dreams)

Aisling stood on the steps of the temple. He was an older man the little bit of hair that remained was as white as the robes he wore. The temple was just as white with jasmine growing on the walls and pillars. Pluto walked up the steps to the temple Helios in her arms and Hotaru next to her holding her hand. “Lady, Pluto, Lady Hotaru and Prince Helios welcome.” Aisling said bowing.

“Puu what are we doing here? Where are my mama and papa?” Helios asked looking around the temple his eyes stopping on Aisling. “Who are you?” The boy said feeling something wasn’t right. His words sounded a little harsh he hadn’t seen his parents in several days and the last time he did was in a battle.

“Helios.” Pluto chided but he still stared at the man hard knowing there was something he hadn’t been told. He may have been young but he was very much like his adopted ‘father’ and could be cold and stubborn at times.

“He doesn’t know?” Aisling asked a bit surprised Pluto hadn’t told the boy about his parents. But then again Helios didn’t even know that Queen Uranus wasn’t her real father.

“Know what? Puu” Helios asked his eyes moving back to Pluto still looking fiercely at her even though Pluto had always been like an aunt to him.

“Never mind Helios this Aisling he is the Guardian of Elysian. You and Hotaru are going to be staying here for a while.” Pluto said.

Aisling knelt down next to Hotaru, “Lady Hotaru it’s nice to meet you and Prince Helios. Think the two of you will enjoy it here.”

Hotaru only stared at him then Pluto said, “She hasn’t spoken since it happened.”

“I see give her a little while to settle in.” Aisling said then waved over to a woman with dark red hair, “Ashling would you show the children to their rooms?”

“Of course Aisling.” Ashling said as she took Helios from Pluto and took Hotaru’s hand leading the children inside the temple.

“Lady Pluto you haven’t told the boy his parents are dead?” Aisling asked once the children were out of hearing.

“How do you tell a four year old boy his parents are dead? That the world he knew will never be the same again?” Pluto said shrugging her shoulders and sighing, “When he is older and will understand I will tell him. Not now not with everything he has been through.”

“I disagree but it is your call but I understand your reasons. What about you? Will you be staying if only for a while?” Aisling asked thinking if she stayed for a short while it would be easier on both children having someone they knew.

“No the Time Gate must be guarded. With the other senshi gone I am the last defense. I must remain at my post. The days of me being able to leave it are gone.” Pluto said in truth she wanted to stay but every time she looked at Helios and Hotaru she was reminded of something that was forever gone. No not forever gone but gone for quite some time and it would never be the same the Silver Millennium was gone.

“Aisling! Lady Pluto! She is gone!” Ashling said running over to them a panicked look on her face.

“Wait slow down Ashling who is gone?” Aisling asked trying to get the woman to stop and speak so she was understood.

“Lady Hotaru! She just disappeared right before my eyes. One minute I was showing her where her room is and then she just went poof and was gone!” Ashling said waving her hands around to enrich her story.

Pluto closed her eyes picturing Hotaru standing in the ruins of the Moon Palace. She opened her eyes nodded to Aisling then disappeared.

(Ruins of the Moon Palace)

Saturn stood in what remained of the throne room most of the ceiling had fallen in giving a clear view of the stars above. If you looked in the right direction you could clearly see the Erath. Pluto stepped through the archway which had only half of it that still stood into the room walking up behind the young senshi. “You aren’t supposed to be here you are still needed.” Saturn said not turning around to face Pluto staring at something in front of her instead.

Pluto stepped over to her side seeing what Saturn was staring at. Before her was the crumbled stones that had once been Queen Serenity’s throne and a half burnt painting of the Queen and Princess. “This doesn’t have to happen this way. You can come back to Ely-”

“Yes it does.” Saturn said cutting Pluto off and looking over to the Guardian of Time a very serious look on her face. “I have my duties just as you have your duties. This is why I was reborn you already know this and you must leave so I can complete my duty.”

“Hotaru…” Pluto said it coming out just barely above a whisper wondering who this was that stood before her and what had happened to the joyful young girl that she had found on Saturn years before.

“For what it is worth Pluto I am happy I met you and the others. I am happy you all allowed me into your lives even though you knew what I am and what I meant.” Saturn said a small smile on her face. “Thank you Pluto.”

“I’m happy I met you as well. Goodbye Hotaru I’ll never forget you.” Pluto said hugging Saturn placing a kiss on the young girl’s cheek then left, she teleported into space right outside the moon looking down at the moon as she saw a shockwave fly out destroying everything on the planet reaching towards the other planets to do the same. As it neared her a force field surrounded her leaving her unharmed as it worked its way to the other planets The Earth excluded. Pluto floated in space watching her eyes clouded with tears that ran freely down her cheeks.

(Time Gate, three months later)

Pluto stood guard at the time gate in her sailor fuka her time staff in hand. She shifted her stance to an offensive stance sensing someone coming to the gate. A woman walked towards the gate. She had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a black leather like skirt with a matching top. She also wore long gloves that reach past her elbows and boots that reached her thighs. As she walked closer she transformed into a man her hair staying the same. “Taiki what are you doing here?” Pluto asked as she lowered her staff.

“I just heard what happened. Setsuna I’m sorry.” Taiki said wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. Pluto fell into his arms letting him hold her as she cried. “Babe why don’t you come to Kinmokusei with me?”

“You know I can’t leave the gate.” Pluto said still crying and wishing he hadn’t asked. She wanted nothing more than to come with him and live happily together but she knew she couldn’t. Hotaru was right she still had a duty to perform.

“Setsuna you guarded the gate form a distance before. Why do you have to post it now?” Taiki asked brushing his hand through her long green hair knowing he had upset her when she tensed up.

“Why?” Pluto said pulling away from him her face red from crying and anger. “Why? Maybe if I had been at my post like I should have been this wouldn’t haven’t happened. All the signs were there but I couldn’t put them together, Neptune and Uranus’ pens and talismans returning, the birth of Saturn and return of her pen. All the signals were there. I sensed it coming from Earth but I ignored it too wrapped up in other things to notice. But no I was gallivanting around the universe like young princess caring about nothing but having a grand old time! How could Queen Metallia be released and I didn’t realize it? By the gods I was there when she was sealed!”

“Setsuna there is no way you could have known. You are the one always telling me that everything happens for a reason.” Taiki said stepping closer to the green haired woman. She almost let him embrace her but she stepped back again throwing her hands up in the air.

“Everything happens for a reason but not this, my entire kingdom was destroyed and it’ entirely my fault! Taiki this happened because I want a normal life because I abandoned my post. For the love of the gods I am the guardian of time! If anyone knew this was going to happen I should have known! Some Guardian of Time I turned out to be” Pluto shouted.

“The Queen wouldn’t have released you from the gate if she didn’t think you deserved it and could handle it. Babe she couldn’t even sense it. This isn’t your fault come back to Kinmokusei with me. You can still watch the gate from there. We can have that normal life. Setsuna please, I love you.” Taiki said once again stepping towards her this time not letting her step away and kissing her softly on the lips.

Pluto leaned into his arms this time returning the kiss, “Taiki I love you too.” She said bring a smile to Taiki’s face in the hundreds of years they had been together the countless lifetimes they have spent together this was the first time she had ever said it. He was starting to believe she would come with him now that the Silver Millennium was gone so were the senshi laws they could openly be together. “But I can’t the senshi will be reborn and I have to be here when they are it is my duty.”

“Your duty…” Taiki said cutting himself off. They had had this conversation before many times before. It always ended the same no matter how much she loved him her responsibilities as the guardian of time were more important. He took a deep breath then said, “I see…”

“Goodbye Taiki my love.” Pluto said kissing him and taking a step back holding his hand meaning to release it but he wouldn’t let go. He held it tighter and pulled her back to him refusing to let her got. “Taiki don’t do this. You can’t do this it is the way it has to be. I’m sorry love.”

“I don’t want to leave like this.” Taiki said picking her up and carrying over to the bed laying her down on it kissing her neck as he hands traveled up and down her sides. Pluto gave into him and let her transformation fade leaving her laying on the bed in her robes fiercely kissing the man she loved but because of her destiny had to forego.

(20th century, Hikawa Shrine)

A blond stood on a makeshift dance floor wearing a black kimono holding a smaller woman wearing a white kimono. The pair had long stopped dancing and stood there kissing each other completely unaware that there was anyone but each other there. “Haruka,” A green haired woman said as she walked over to them placing her hands on her hips not getting their attention right away until she tapped the blonde on the shoulder, “Are you two going to stand there all night making out on the dance floor?”

“Hey Setsuna this is my wedding day if I want to stand on the dance floor making out with my wife I will.” Haruka said loving how the words ‘my wife’ sounded coming from her mouth. Today had truly been the best day of her life she had finally married the love of her life. The love of three lifetimes actually feeling like fate was done toying with them and would finally allow them to live happily together.

“Love,” The smaller woman said reaching up and touching Haruka’s cheek gently stroking it knowing that Haruka enjoyed aggravating the senshi far too much. “Setsuna is there something you need?”

“Thank you Michiru, at least one of you are sensible otherwise the two of you would be hopeless. But yes actually I have a gift for you two. It is special so I didn’t want to leave it on the table with the other gifts.” Setsuna said heading off the dance floor with Michiru and Haruka following her inside over to a table with a wooden box. The box was a little bigger then a shoe box and had the symbols of Neptune and Uranus craved on it.

“What is this?” Haruka asked looking at the strange box that seemed oddly familiar to her but she wasn’t quite sure where she had seen it before.

“Open it.” Setsuna said gesturing towards the box and stepping aside giving the couple room to look through the box.

Michiru reached forward opening the box as Haruka stepped up next to her looking in. Michiru pulled a stack of papers handing some to Haruka who started reading aloud, “My dearest Michiru I miss you so much even though it has only been two weeks since I last saw you. This is the third time we’ve been parted like this. I know I will survive but it still feels like I can’t make it. You are the air I breath I need you more than anything. Love Haruka.” She then flipped to another page reading again this letter being longer then the short note she had just read, “My Dearest Michiru, Oh how I’ve missed you and how much I long to stare into your eyes once again. When I received a letter from Mercury explaining the system she and Jupiter devised for us to write each other my heart was lifted. Gods Michiru I miss you. At night I lie in my bed with my eyes closed trying to remember what it was like to hold you to feel your sweet kisses. I’m so sorry I couldn’t say good bye to you properly. But I assure you I did give you a kiss good bye even if you were asleep. I so wish you were here with me.” She stopped reading in the middle of the letter, “I didn’t write this.”

“I didn’t write these either,” Michiru said then started reading another smaller note. “Haruka my sweet, sweet Haruka I love you more than anything. I long to lie in your arms snuggling close to you, I never believed a week could last this long. I dream for our months together. Four months out of the year is too long. If the Queen wanted to punish us for what we’ve done she has found the best way. Severn more days my love and I will be in your arms.” Michiru flipped through the pages finding one written on the same paper as the longer note Haruka had read and began reading it, “My Dearest Haruka, When I awoke and remembered what happened to me there was only one thing image in my mind and that was being held in your arms as you whispered that you loved me and that everything would be alright. But then was told you had been exiled and forbidden to be near me. Then I found your ring on my finger and knew that no matter what they said we would be together. Our love is too strong to be stopped. It has already survived our deaths. Yes, I agree with you and the Queen. You are my Amara and I am your Michelle there is nothing else that can explain our love. I’ve always believed that we were meant to be. Some call it love at first sight but for us it was more. I knew I loved you from before I even saw you. I never felt anything for my suitors because my heart was holding out for you. I love you Haruka. I love you more than there are grains of sand on the largest Neptunian beach.”

Haruka nodded while she looked at a sketch book she was holding. She flipped through the pages seeing pictures of places and people. She stopped at a drawing of a woman that looked like her lying in a bed asleep with only a sheet covering her. “Michiru did you draw this?” Haruka asked.

Michiru looked up from the small canvas she held and shook her head. “No it is my style but I didn’t draw it nor did I paint this.” She said holding up the canvas it showing a picture of Haruka lying in a bed sleep with a small boy lying on one side of her and Michiru on the other side both also asleep. “Setsuna where did this stuff come from?”

“They are from the Silver Millennium. Letters you two wrote to each other, Michiru’s sketchbook and some of her paintings as well as a few other belongings. I save them after the fall.” Setsuna said.

“Setsuna thank you this is a wonderful gift. Isn’t it Michiru?” Haruka said putting the sketchbook down and wrapping her arm around Michiru’s shoulder kissing her cheek not getting a response from her wife until she nudged her.

“Yes it is but Setsuna who is this boy?” Michiru said looking up from the painting then pointing to the boy in the painting a questioning look on her face.

Setsuna smiled a little, “Him? That is your son.”

“My what? My son? I had a son?” Michiru asked shock running through her body finding out that in her last life she had been a mother. The senshi remembered bits and pieces of their past lives but there was still quite a bit they didn’t know. Setsuna said it would come to them in time. She looked at Setsuna who nodded slightly then turn to look at her wife wrapping her arms around her. “Haruka we had a son.”

“He was a handsome lad. Michiru I’m sure you were an excellent mother to him.” Haruka said kissing Michiru on the lips.

“I’m sure you were as good of a father to him as you are to Hotaru.” Michiru said kissing Haruka back and looking to Setsuna, “Setsuna what was his name?”

“His name is Helios.” Setsuna said thinking of the young boy she had know all those years ago and to the young man he had grown into.

“Helios? As in the Helios? Guardian of Elysian?” Haruka asked wondering if the young boy was indeed their son if it were true that he was their son then they would be able to see him.

“Yes Helios of Elysian is your son but back then he was Prince Helios of Neptune and Uranus.” Setsuna said knowing she would have to explain the details to the newlyweds and most likely make a trip to Elysian.

“How is that possible?” Michiru asked baffled that she and Haruka had a son in their last lives and how he had become the guardian of Elysian the land of dreams.

“Well sit down and let me tell you a story.” Setsuna said gesturing to several chairs taking one herself knowing this story would take a while to tell and wondering where to start. What better place then the beginning, “A story about two young princesses that fell in love before they even knew each other.”


End file.
